Conqueror of Atlantis
by Angel of Seven Dreams
Summary: série & film suite de L'alchimiste du crépuscule Au delà de la Porte, c'est l'Atlantide qui nous attend, mon frère... Et après ? Le doute et le remords. L'éclat douloureux de nos vérités. Au-delà des souffrances du corps.
1. prologue

アトランテイスを征く者

Atlantis wo yuku mono

**Conqueror of Atlantis**

_**Prologue**_

_Londres, Angleterre, samedi 28 janvier 1928_

La nuit s'est étendue au dessus de la capitale anglaise encore plongée dans le froid de l'hiver. Dans la vaste propriété d'un vieux Lord, un grand manoir dresse ses hauts murs percés de fenêtres sombres. Seules celles du salon, au premier étage de l'aile gauche, sont éclairées. Dans la pièce, deux personnes discutent, à voix basse, d'affaires qui semblent importantes et secrètes. Quelque chose se prépare en ces lieux...

-Ce jeune homme me paraît très bien. D'après ce qui est dit, il aurait quelques connaissances scientifiques que personne en ce monde ne possède...

Celui qui vient de parler est un vieil homme élégant, d'allure maigre et fatiguée.

-Mais il est dit également qu'il est à la recherche du dénommé Afner, ce scientifique fou qui posséderait les mêmes connaissances. Ne craignez-vous pas qu'il ne veuille le rejoindre pour l'aider dans ses recherches malsaines ?

Son interlocutrice, une jeune demoiselle distinguée et énergique.

-Selon ce rapport, ce n'est pas pour s'associer avec lui qu'il le chercherait, mais plutôt pour l'arrêter... Quoi qu'il en soit, cette histoire n'est d'aucun lien avec nos projets.

Sur une table près de la chaise du vieux Lord, sont étalés plusieurs dossiers, constitués par un détective privé ayant mené des enquêtes sur des scientifiques, des historiens ou des aventuriers. Ils les ont tous deux étudiés avec attention, cherchant celui qui correspondra à leurs attentes. Il ne doit pas être choisi à la légère. De cet homme peut dépendre le succès ou l'échec de leur plan.

-Cela ne l'encouragera certainement pas à nous rejoindre, objecte la demoiselle. Il paraît prêt à tout pour retrouver cet homme et n'abandonnera certainement pas ce qu'il a entrepris. Il ne semble pas de ce genre-là...

-Et si je t'informe que cet Afner poursuit depuis peu le même objectif que nous ?

Il sort une lourde enveloppe de sous la pile et l'envoie à la jeune fille qui la saisit au vol et en retire un papier épais avant de le parcourir. Peu à peu, un sourire prend force sur son visage austère.

-Voilà qui change tout... mumure-t-elle.

Elle tourne le regard vers les dossiers éparpillés sur la table. Posé en travers au-dessus, l'un d'eux est ouvert, dévoilant la photo en noir et blanc d'un jeune homme aux longs cheveux retenus en queue de cheval, une étrange pièce de métal pendant à son cou.

**¤§¤**

**¤§¤**


	2. Invitations

アトランテイスを征く者

Atlantis wo yuku mono

**Conqueror of Atlantis**

**Chapitre 1 :** Invitations

_Londres, Angleterre, lundi 30 janvier 1928_

Six ans. Six ans ont passé depuis qu'il a traversé la Porte. Depuis qu'il a rendu son corps à son frère. Mais aussi quatre ans qu'il a retrouvé celui-ci. Aujourd'hui, il approche de ses vingt-trois ans, et son frère de ses vingt-deux, bien qu'il ait l'apparence d'un jeune homme de dix-huit ans... Durant ces quatre années, ils n'ont eu de cesse de chercher cette bombe fabriquée dans leur monde par un alchimiste fou. Toujours sans aucun résultat.

En ce jour de fin janvier, les frères Elric se trouvent en Angleterre. Un retour pour Edward, une découverte pour Alphonse. Ils ont parcouru de nombreux pays, et projettent ensuite de gagner la France s'ils ne trouvent rien ici non plus. Les rumeurs, selon les lieux et les gens, différent tellement qu'il est impossible de s'y fier. L'Allemagne, l'Angleterre, la France, l'Amérique du nord... Tous les pays du monde ont au moins une fois atteint les oreilles des deux anciens alchimistes. Qui ne savent plus où donner de la tête. Ou diable peut-il être ?

Edward redécouvre les rues de Londres, qu'il avait furtivement vues à son premier voyage dans ce monde. En huit ans et une guerre mondiale, elles ont passablement changé, mais dans un sens, cela lui importe bien peu. Il marche avec son frère, comme il l'a toujours fait, à cela près que, à présent, Alphonse n'habite plus une armure vide. Ils ont fait de nombreuses rencontres, jusqu'à aujourd'hui, de personnes qu'ils avaient connu à Amestris. Certains sont restés les mêmes, d'autres ont des vies et des caractères totalement différents.

Alors qu'ils remontent une rue fréquentée, ils croisent un autre visage familier. Celui du lieutenant Maria Ross, qui avait été chargé de leur sécurité à une époque éloignée... Elle sourit joyeusement et passe près d'eux sans les voir. Son grain de beauté a changé de côté. Les deux garçons échangent un rapide regard, comme chaque fois que ce genre de situation se présente. Ils savent tous deux que l'autre espère croiser un jour certains visages, et peuvent même supposer sans se tromper à qui ils appartiennent.

Et comme chaque fois, inconsciemment, l'aîné triture la chaîne qui pend à son cou, où une étrange pièce métallique ajourée fait office de pendentif. La chaîne a été remplacée plusieurs depuis qu'il porte ce bijou particulier, mais la pièce n'a jamais bougé. Elle brille toujours, comme neuve. Il sait qu'il devrait songer à trouver une meilleure chaîne pour l'y attacher, mais il n'ose prendre le temps d'y réfléchir. Il ne veut pas y réfléchir.

Si Alphonse remarque ce geste, il n'en dit rien. Mais en lui-même, il compte. Cela fait trop de fois que ce geste machinal se répète, et Edward ne semble toujours pas y prendre garde. Et encore moins en saisir la signification. Pour lui, la page est tournée depuis longtemps. Il le croit. Alphonse ne peut qu'en douter.

-Je crois qu'on ne va nulle part, cette fois encore, finit-il par dire. Il n'est pas ici, c'est évident.

-Je le pense aussi, Al, mais on n'a pas fait tout ce chemin pour rien, tout de même ! Il doit bien y avoir quelque chose à faire ici, n'importe quoi...

Tous ces mois à chercher la bombe et son inventeur sans l'ombre d'un succès ont commencé à lui mettre les nerfs à fleur de peau. Ces derniers temps, Edward n'est plus que l'ombre de lui-même. Déterminé à trouver mais irrémédiablement déçu. Il sait que son état doit inquiéter son petit frère, toujours si attentionné avec lui. Mais il ne peut faire autrement. Il est... épuisé. S'il n'a pas bientôt une piste...

Il soupire, rentre ses mains dans ses poches et donne un coup de pied dans un caillou qui vole au loin. Que quelque chose arrive, que quelque chose se passe... Un indice, une piste... Il ne peut laisser cet individu détraqué parvenir à ses fins. Si jamais cela arrive, les conséquences peuvent être désastreuses. Et connaissant l'histoire de ce monde, il sent que cela pourrait être pire que tout ce que ces pauvres gens peuvent imaginer de pire.

-Je rentre... annonce-t-il d'une voix éteinte.

Il est épuisé...

**¤§¤**

_Paris, France, lundi 30 janvier 1928_

Installée dans une salle de la bibliothèque nationale de France, la jeune Emiya Hargreaves parcourt avidement les nombreux ouvrages qu'elle a empilés sur sa table. Sur le côté, un amas de feuilles gribouillées d'un nombre impressionnant de notes en tous genres. Emiya dévore les informations.

Elle aime venir ici, c'est un peu son refuge, lorsque l'université où elle étudie encore l'étouffe. Ici, elle peut lire et relire à volonté les ouvrages dont elle a besoin, sans être dérangée par ces hommes qui n'acceptent toujours pas cette charmante demoiselle dans leurs cours. « L'instruction, surtout lorsqu'elle se spécialise, n'est pas pour les femmes », dit-on sur son passage. Mais elle, elle leur prouvera qu'ils ont tort, et qu'une femme peut avoir la même renommée qu'un homme en histoire. Elle leur montrera que, s'ils peuvent encore faire des découvertes, elle peut en faire autant.

Pour l'heure, tous ses livres traitent du même sujet : l'Egypte et ses mystères. Une passion héritée de son père, malheureusement porté disparu sur son lieu de fouilles lorsqu'elle-même était encore jeune. Il doit être heureux, à l'heure qu'il est, même si cette affaire n'est toujours pas résolue. Peut-être fait-elle tout cela dans l'espoir de le retrouver un jour, ou de comprendre ce qui s'est passé... Sa mère, elle, n'a jamais voulu savoir.

Le temps passe vite, et la bibliothèque ferme. Ramassant ses affaires en vitesse, Emiya maudit les journées d'être si courtes. Pressée par la bibliothécaire qui la fixe de son air sévère, elle renverse une pile de livres et se confond en excuses. Elle se baisse vivement et ramasse tout le plus rapidement possible. Mais le regard de la responsable toujours fixé sur elle, elle ne peut se calmer et, dans sa précipitation, manque de tout faire tomber à nouveau. Enfin, après une demi-heure d'efforts, elle sort enfin à l'air libre et soupire.

Quelle journée ! Après les quolibets incessants de ses collègues d'université, voilà la bibliothécaire et ses yeux de lionne prête à l'attaque... Tout ce qu'elle aime.

Elle rentre enfin chez elle, un petit appartement simplement décoré d'un quartier sans histoire, et dépose ses livres sur une table. Si elle le pouvait, elle quitterait cet endroit. Elle n'y reste que parce qu'elle n'a pas d'autre endroit où aller. Sa mère est décédée peu après la disparition de son mari, tuée dans un accident de voiture, bien que ce genre d'accident soit très rare. Mais madame Hargreaves n'était pas connue pour sa prudence, du moins lorsqu'elle fut devenue veuve...

En soupirant, Emiya se dirige vers sa petite cuisine. Une longue soirée de lecture l'attend...

**¤§¤**

_Jungle tropicale, Mexique, mardi 31 janvier 1928_

La forêt regorge de bruits divers et inquiétants. Mais il n'y prend pas garde. Souriant comme un enfant qui vient de faire un mauvais coup et en fait sa plus grande fierté, il avance au milieu des fougères et les lianes sans difficulté, tranchant le tout sans distinction avec sa machette. Il est content de lui et il le montre. Il a fait du bon travail. Traversant une clairière, il en profite pour sortir un cigare d'une poche et l'allumer avec un beau briquet en argent. Il a bien mérité sa petite récompense.

Il laisse derrière lui les ruines d'une cité aztèque qu'il a pris plaisir à explorer. Immense, recouverte de végétation, elle force l'admiration et le respect. Comme une vieille œuvre d'art dont la qualité est indiscutable et fait ressentir d'étranges sensations. Oui, cette cité, comme toutes celles où il s'est déjà rendu, l'a contraint au silence. Mais ce n'est pas lui qui s'en plaindra. Au contraire. Il n'y a rien autre que ces ruines d'un passé mythique, dans ce pays ou ailleurs, qui puisse lui faire cet effet-là, se sentir tout petit. Insignifiant. Prisonnier d'un présent qui n'a rien de la splendeur du passé révolu.

Avançant dans la jungle, il repense à tout ce qu'il vient de voir. Deux jours dans un tel lieu, c'est peu pour lui. Mais il a promis de revenir vite. Sa fiancée n'aime pas le savoir parti trop longtemps, ni trop loin, surtout que ses escapades ont inévitablement lieu durant leurs vacances. Egypte, Italie, Amerique centrale... tout est bon pour les humeurs exploratrices de monsieur. Et pour les yeux si facilement impressionnables de la fiancée. Il sourit. C'est qu'elle est jolie, la fiancée, et plus intelligente et posée qu'elle ne l'avait laissé croire au premier abord.

Une petite mystificatrice a ses heures, mais jolie comme un cœur. Et, ce qui n'est pas pour lui déplaire, jamais une question embarrassante. Il a hâte de la retrouver. Elle doit l'attendre quelque part au bord de la piscine de l'hôtel, entourée d'un régiment d'hommes en admiration.

Le temps qu'il rejoigne la ville la plus proche, il en a bien pour quelques heures de marche. Cela ne lui fait pas peur. Il en a vu d'autres. C'est un dur, un homme invincible, du moins aime-t-il à le croire. Nombreux ont été ceux qui ont cherché à le détruire, mais il est encore là. C'est un signe, se dit-il souvent. Il lui semble que quelques chose le garde en vie pour une raison précise, une mystérieuse mission que lui seul pourrait mener à bien. Et cette mission suprême, ce Graal, il l'attend avec la plus grande patience. Elle viendra à son heure.

**¤§¤**

_Londres, Angleterre, mardi 31 janvier 1928_

Il s'est endormi comme une masse sur ses calculs et ses schémas. Trop d'heures à travailler, trop de fatigue accumulée... tout cela a eu raison de lui, sans même qu'il ne s'en aperçoive. Lorsque son frère est rentré, la veille au soir, il était déjà couché sur ses notes, et il n'a pas eu le cœur de le réveiller. La couverture glisse des épaules d'Edward lorsque celui-ci se redresse, somnolent. Il met un long moment à comprendre où il est et ce qu'il fait là.

-Bonjour, Ed, bien dormi ? lui demande Alphonse, passant la tête dans le bureau.

-Euh... Oui...

-Le déjeuner est presque prêt, je t'ai laissé dormir.

Il est déjà reparti. Le jeune blond s'étire et bâille. Il a l'impression de ne pas avoir dormi du tout, et son dos lui fait mal. Quelle idée de passer la nuit sur une vieille chaise de bois... Il rassemble ses feuilles devant lui. Sur certaines d'entre elles s'étalent des cercles agrémentés de dessins divers, et annotés. Il s'empresse de les cacher sous d'autres, plus conventionnelles, et de ranger le tout dans un dossier de carton qui l'accompagne partout où il va.

Alphonse n'en sait rien, mais Edward éprouve beaucoup de mal à oublier l'alchimie, bien qu'il ait passé plus de temps dans ce monde que son frère... Celui-ci s'est parfaitement adapté à leur nouvelle situation et ne semble pas ressentir d'autre manque que celui des personnes qu'ils ont laissées là-bas, chez eux... Un chez eux qui n'existe plus depuis longtemps. Edward secoue la tête et se lève. Il est affamé, ce matin.

Il va rejoindre Alphonse et tente de l'aider pour mettre la table, mais il se fait gentiment rembarrer par le jeune homme qui paraît décidé à tout faire lui-même, argumentant qu'Edward a « une sale tête, ce matin », et reçoit un grognement mécontent. L'aîné Elric va donc s'asseoir à la table et Alphonse dépose devant lui son petit déjeuner.

-Tu ne prends rien ? demande Edward.

-Non, j'ai déjà mangé...

Ce qui ne l'empêche pas de s'asseoir face à son frère pour parcourir distraitement le journal du matin. Un long silence s'installe, uniquement troublé par les froissements de papier journal et par Edward qui dévore son repas. Trois coups sont frappés à la porte.

-J'y vais, annonce le plus jeune en posant le journal sur la table.

Il revient quelques secondes plus tard, une lettre à la main qu'il tend à son frère.

-Pour toi.

Edward s'étonne. Rares sont ceux qui pourraient lui écrire, et encore plus rares ceux qui savent où lui et son frère séjournent en ce moment. Intrigué, il saisit la lettre et l'observe avant de l'ouvrir avec un couteau. Le papier est de qualité et l'écriture distinguée. Cette lettre ne vient pas de n'importe qui, mais il n'a aucune idée de sa provenance. Quel personnage important pourrait bien lui écrire, ici qui plus est ? Il déplie la lettre et la parcourt rapidement des yeux. De plus en plus surprenant. Il fronce les sourcils, méfiant.

-Alors ? interroge Alphonse.

Edward replie la lettre et la fourre dans une de ses poches comme s'il s'agissait d'un insignifiant bout de papier. Puis se remet à manger.

-Rien d'important, répond-il entre deux gorgées de café.

**¤§¤**

_Londres, Angleterre, mardi 31 janvier 1928_

Dans une grande propriété anglaise, une jeune fille élégante traverse lentement le parc, perdue dans ses pensées. Malgré les paroles du vieil homme, elle ne peut s'empêcher d'être inquiète. Il en a sélectionné un très petit nombres parmi les dossiers qu'il avait en sa possession, et elle n'a pu émettre aucun avis sur le choix final. Il a pris sa décision, et elle n'a guère eu son mot à dire. Et elle ne peut dire que les « élus » soient tous dignes de confiance. Rien ne peut lui assurer que l'un d'entre eux ne sèmera pas une pagaille monstrueuse.

Ce serait la catastrophe...

Le parc est calme, et seul un vent frais vient perturber sa balade solitaire. Depuis le samedi précédent, depuis leur discussion, celle-ci n'a cessé de la hanter. Elle entend chaque mot, elle revoit chaque photo... Tout ceci concerne le vieil homme, et non elle, mais elle se sent impliquée. Le Lord est âgé, il n'est pas à l'abri d'une erreur, et elle souhaite que tout se passe au mieux. Quitte à y mettre son nez. Tout cela doit frôler la perfection... et elle est bien consciente qu'ils en sont loin, très loin. Toute cette affaire touche de près le vieil homme. Si ce doit être sa dernière œuvre, alors elle doit être irréprochable.

Face au grand lac ridé de fines ondes, elle soupire. Elle doit bien se rendre à l'évidence. Si elle se sent concernée, ce n'est pas uniquement parce qu'elle va exaucer le dernier souhait d'un vieillard. Un visage lui revient en mémoire. Une photo, noir et blanc, du plus jeune des « élus », du préféré du vieux Lord. Peut-être est-il l'une des raisons pour laquelle elle s'implique tant. Elle a voulu empêcher qu'il ne participe à tout cela, mais peut-être au final n'est-ce pas une si mauvaise chose qu'il ait été choisi. Il semble fiable et le détective a même jugé bon de préciser les diverses actions héroïques du jeune homme.

Si elle ne devait accorder sa confiance qu'à une seul homme, ce serait probablement lui. Mais en aura-t-elle seulement l'occasion ?

Elle lève les yeux au ciel, observant les nuages qui filent au-dessus de sa tête.

-Viendra-t-il ? murmure-t-elle.

**¤§¤**

_Cancùn, Mexique, mardi 31 janvier 1928_

Aucune surprise en arrivant à l'hôtel. La belle fait dorer le peu que le grand maillot de bain de cette époque bénie laisse deviner, au milieu d'hommes plus ou moins proches, plus ou moins discrets. Il sourit. Qu'ils s'approchent et ils auraient la surprise de leur vie ! La fiancée est belle, mais la fiancée ne se laisse pas faire. Lui-même en a souvent fait les frais.

Il s'approche de sa belle et se penche sur elle pour lui faire de l'ombre. Et a aussitôt le plaisir de voir se yeux le fixer avec sévérité tandis qu'elle relève légèrement ses lunettes, avant de finalement laisser un sourire prendre place sur son visage. Ce n'est que lui... Elle pourrait lui remonter les bretelles pour avoir mis si longtemps à revenir, mais elle a autre chose à faire, et surtout à lui dire. Il l'embrasse longuement avant de s'asseoir à côté d'elle en soupirant d'aise.

-Tu devrais aller prendre une douche, mon chéri, lance-t-elle en remettant ses lunettes à leur place.

-Oui, madame, j'y penserai, répond-il avec une pointe d'ironie.

Elle soupire intérieurement, mais elle a l'habitude. Deux caractères forts comme eux, cela ne peut se passer sons petites piques de ce genre, et il faut croire qu'ils apprécient cela.

-Quelqu'un a appelé pour toi, aujourd'hui, annonce-t-elle.

-Ah oui ?

-Il a dit que c'était très important et qu'il avait besoin de toi très vite.

-Qui ça ?

-Je ne sais pas, il n'a pas dit son nom. Il a dit qu'il rappellerait.

-Parfait, soupire-t-il en se laissant tomber de tout son long sur sa chaise longue. Pas envie de courir après qui que ce soit.

En lui-même, il sent que l'heure est venue. Vraiment ? Sa mission sacrée est peut-être sur le point de débuter...

**¤§¤**

_Paris, France, mardi 31 janvier 1928_

Parfois, elle se dit qu'elle devrait arrêter. L'université est quelque chose de passablement effrayant et éreintant. Sans compter ces imbéciles heureux qui ne cessent de se moquer à longeur de temps. Mais elle tiendra bon. Elle se l'est promis il y a si longtemps et elle tant fait pour parvenir jusqu'ici qu'elle ne peut plus reculer. Ce serait idiot. Si près du but...

Elle range ses livres dans son sac et sort de la salle. En voilà assez pour aujourd'hui. Elle va rentrer et se plonger à nouveau dans les mystères de l'Egypte. En y repensant, peut-être son père est-il fier d'elle, de là où il est... Si tant est qu'il soit réellement mort, ce qui n'a toujours pas été prouvé à ce jour. Elle secoue la tête et entre dans son immeuble. Petit coup d'œil à sa boîte aux lettres, pour la forme... et une petite surprise l'y attend. Une lettre. Elle en reçoit peu souvent, c'est pourquoi elle croit tout d'abord à une erreur.

Mais non, la lettre lui est bel et bien adressée. Intriguée, elle referme sa boîte et monte à son appartement. Là, débarrassée de son lourd sac à dos, elle déchire l'enveloppe et déplie la lettre. La signature indique quelqu'un d'important. Mais même sans cela, elle l'a déjà deviné, au papier et à l'écriture. Qui donc une obscure étudiante en histoire peut-elle bien intéresser ?

_Miss Hargreaves, j'ai récemment pris connaissance de l'étendue de votre savoir pour tout ce qui concerne les choses du passé..._

Diable, se pourrait-il qu'enfin on l'ait reconnue pour son talent d'historienne ? Enthousiasmée par cette idée, Emiya poursuit sa lecture, de plus en plus surprise. Ce qu'on lui propose là n'est pas banal, et surtout inespéré. Elle repose la lettre et réfléchit. Peut-elle vraiment tout laisser tomber comme cela, pour quelque chose dont elle ignore tout ? Pour poursuivre une légende ? Avec des gens qu'elle ne connaît absolument pas et auxquels elle n'est pas sûre de pouvoir se fier ?

Elle regarde à nouveau la lettre et sourit. Oui. Assurément oui.

**¤§¤**

_Londres, Angleterre, mardi 31 janvier 1928_

Assis sur son lit, la lettre à la main, Edward est plongé dans ses pensées. Il ne comprend ni l'origine ni le but de ce message, et cela le frustre. À première vue, cette proposition n'a rien de malhonnête, mais il ne peut s'empêcher de penser que tout cela cache quelque chose. D'une part, personne ne sait qu'il se trouve en Angleterre, et les rares qui le savent ne sont pas du genre à en parler. D'autre part, l'homme y parle de capacités... Edward sait parfaitement de quel genre de capacités il peut s'agir, et ce n'est pas pour le rassurer.

Alors... y aller, ne pas y aller ? Dans les deux cas, il sent que les choses ne seront pas si faciles. Qu'il décline l'invitation, et ce charmant Lord serait bien capable de le poursuivre au bout du monde. Il a bien réussi à le retrouver ici et à apprendre pour ses connaissances alchimiques... Qu'il se présente à l'adresse indiquée et il est quasiment sûr qu'on ne le laissera plus repartir, quoi qu'il dise.

C'est un sacré get-appens dans lequel on l'a embourbé sans même lui demander son avis. Que faire ? Il n'aime pas cette situation, quoi qu'il décide, il lui faut faire quelque chose. Ou ne rien faire, et laisser passer. Il ne veut être mêlé à rien, pas tant qu'il n'aura pas retrouvé cet abruti de Grigôl et sa maudite bombe « uranium »... Rien ne peut être plus important que de l'empêcher de mener ses projets à bien. Dans ce monde... nombreux sont ceux qui feraient tout pour posséder pareil objet, pareil pouvoir de destruction. Peut-être même a-t-il déjà...

Edward secoue la tête, poings crispés. Il refuse d'y songer. De songer que, malgré tous leurs efforts, il est peut-être déjà trop tard pour l'empêcher de tomber entre de mauvaises mains...

Il froisse la lettre et la jette dans un sac posé tout près. Quoi qu'il arrive, il n'en parlera à Alphonse que s'il n'a pas d'autre choix.

**¤§¤**

_Londres, Angleterre, mardi 31 janvier 1928_

Une nuée d'oiseaux s'envole de l'autre côté du lac et elle les suit du regard alors qu'ils passent vivement au-dessus d'elle, vers le manoir qu'ils dépassent tel un rapide nuage. Le vent fait voleter quelques mèches rebelles sur son visage. Elle sourit. Il viendra. Elle en est certaine.

**¤§¤**

**¤§¤**


	3. Lord Everdean et sa petite fille

アトランテイスを征く者

Atlantis wo yuku mono

**Conqueror of Atlantis**

**Chapitre 2 :** Lord Everdean et sa petite-fille

_Londres, Angleterre, jeudi 2 février 1928_

Immobile devant les hautes grilles noires, il se demande ce qu'il fait ici. N'avait-il pas décidé de simplement les ignorer ? Et pourtant il doit bien l'admettre, il est là, devant l'entrée du manoir, prêt à annoncer sa présence. Prêt ? Pas si sûr, mais sa main avance d'elle-même et pousse la grille. Ses pas le conduisent jusqu'à la porte, et à nouveau sa main fait entendre son avis en frappant trois coups avec le vieux heurtoir en bronze.

Ça y est, il se maudit. Il s'apprête à faire demi-tour quand le battant s'ouvre sur un majordome propre sur lui. Raté pour la fuite... Il se présente poliment et n'a guère le temps de préciser qu'il n'a pris aucun rendez-vous particulier que le bonhomme lance une exclamation et le laisse entrer.

-Sir Elric, bien sûr, mon maître vous attendait.

-Ah ?

Il le sait, il en est sûr : il est entré dans une maison de fous. Que peut bien encore lui réserver cette entrevue ? Il pénètre dans un grand salon aux meubles sombres à la suite du domestique qui s'efface aussitôt après avoir annoncé le visiteur. Edward se retrouve face à un vieillard assis au fond d'un confortable fauteuil, en train de fumer une pipe sculptée. Son visage s'éclaire en entendant le nom de son invité.

-Sir Elric, bien le bonjour, nous commencions à douter de votre venue... lança-t-il joyeusement. Mais asseyez-vous, voyons, vous n'allez pas rester debout. Un peu de thé ?

-Non, merci, répond Edward avec cordialité en s'installant sur le bord d'un fauteuil aussi beau que celui du maître des lieux. Vous êtes Lord Everdean ? demande-t-il ensuite sans laisser le temps au vieil homme de dire quoi que ce soit.

-Exact, acquiesce l'homme avec lenteur, tout en se servant un peu de thé avant de se rasseoir confortablement au fond de son siège. Charles Henry Louis Everdean, pour être précis. Troisième du nom.

Edward affiche un sourire sarcastique.

-Edward Elric, désolé de ne pas avoir de nom à rallonge, réplique-t-il.

Lord Everdean éclate alors de rire. Un rire franc et sincèrement amusé. Sans qu'il ne puisse se l'expliquer, Edward se sent en confiance, ce qui le rend paradoxalement plus méfiant. De plus, ce _nous_ qu'il a employéun peu plus tôt n'est pas pour le rassurer.

-Mettez-vous à l'aise, Sir Elric, nous risquons d'en avoir pour un bon moment, reprend Lord Everdean. Vous permettez que je vous appelle Sir ? Vous n'en êtes officiellement pas un, mais ce titre vous sied à ravir...

-Merci... lâche Edward, ne sachant que dire d'autre.

A contre-cœur, il ôte son manteau brun dont le majordome – qu'il croyait partit depuis des lustres – vient aussitôt le débarrasser. On ne peut pas dire que l'ancien alchimiste soit à l'aise, dans ce décor et cette ambiance respirant la richesse. Mais il prend sur lui et ne s'occupe que de la raison de sa venue.

-Vous vous demandez certainement pourquoi j'ai requis votre présence et comment je puis savoir tout ce dont je vous ai fait part dans ma lettre...

Edward approuve d'un signe de tête. Le vieil homme boit une gorgée de thé et repose sa tasse sur la table, un air grave sur le visage qui ne plaît pas vraiment au jeune qui se tient face à lui.

-Je ne vous cacherai pas la vérité : j'ai demandé à un détective privé une enquête sur diverses personnes dans le monde, et il se trouve que vous en faisiez partie. Oh ne vous méprenez pas, ajoute-t-il devant l'air indigné de son vis-à-vis. Il ne s'est aucunement soucié de votre vie privée, mais uniquement de vos capacités, comment dire... _particulières_. Voyez-vous, nous recherchons des personnes possédant certaines connaissances – sciences, histoires... – afin de créer une équipe d'exploration...

-Qu'ai-je à voir là-dedans ? interrompt Edward, anxieux.

Lord Everdean sourit et se renfonce dans son siège.

-Vous possédez d'étonnantes qualités, Sir Elric, dit-il. Vous êtes une personne exceptionnelle. Je crois que le terme approprié serait... _héros_.

-Je n'ai pas la prétention d'en être un, réplique Edward avec une grimace.

-C'est pourtant ce que l'on dit de vous... Mais passons, là n'est pas la question. Il se trouve que vos connaissances m'intéressent, dans le cadre de cette expédition. Je sais que vous êtes du genre impatient et occupé, je n'irai donc pas par quatre chemins. J'ai besoin de vous dans cette équipe. Vous êtes un scientifique et c'est exactement ce dont nous avons besoin.

-Je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi vous tenez à ma participation. Il y a beaucoup de scientifiques qui seraient prêts à aider...

Un excentrique comme vous, a-t-il eu envie de dire. Mais il s'est tu et attend la réponse. Qui, il le sent, ne lui plaira pas plus que le reste. Quel bourbier...

-Aucun ne possède le savoir que vous possédez, Sir Elric, et vous le savez aussi bien que moi. De plus, ce n'est pas de n'importe quel scientifique dont nous avons besoin, mais d'un homme hors du commun, comme vous l'êtes. Vous avez le profil parfait, c'est même plus que je ne pouvais l'espérer. Personne n'est aussi qualifié que vous pour cette tâche, soyez-en convaincu.

Les manières de cet homme commencent à exaspérer Edward. Il croise les bras en prenant un air ennuyé, se calant au fond de son siège avec une irrévérence affichée. Il sait que cela ne se fait pas en telle compagnie, mais il n'en a cure. Pour tout dire, c'est même voulu. C'est le seul moyen qu'il ait de faire ressentir au vieil homme son propre agacement. Le faire languir. Autant que lui languit en cet instant.

-Droit au but, hein ? lance-t-il avec ironie. Mais je ne connais toujours pas le but de cette exploration.

-Vous faites honneur à votre réputation, Sir Elric, sourit Lord Everdean. Très bien, je ne vais pas vous le cacher plus longtemps. Il s'agit d'une expédition pour... l'Atlantide.

**¤§¤**

_Londres, Angleterre, jeudi 2 février 1928_

Seul dans l'appartement qu'ils occupent dans la capitale durant leur court séjour en Angleterre, Alphonse tourne en rond. Où peut donc bien être parti son frère ? Il a entendu la porte claquer une heure plus tôt et le temps qu'il comprenne qu'Edward était parti, il n'était déjà plus visible dans la rue. Cela ne lui ressemble guère. En temps normal, il l'aurait au moins prévenu, à défaut de lui dire où il se rend.

Lassé de réfléchir à l'endroit où il pourrait bien se trouver à présent, le jeune homme s'accoude à la table de la cuisine et soupire comme un enfant boudeur. Puis se reprend. Son frère a peut-être besoin de respirer de temps à autres... Peut-être ont-ils parcouru ensemble, toujours ensemble, les routes d'Amestris durant quatre ans, mais il ne doit pas oublier ces deux années qu'ils ont passées séparés l'un de l'autre. On ne peut tout simplement pas reprendre les choses où elles en étaient au bout de deux longues années...

Quatre ans ont à nouveau passé, et Alphonse réalise tout juste cette idée. Son frère ne s'est jamais plaint... Se pourrait-il qu'il lui ai caché le fait qu'il étouffe ? Alphonse secoue la tête en souriant sur sa propre bêtise. Quelle idée ! Son frère n'est pas comme cela, et quand bien même il lui aurait caché ce genre de chose, Alphonse l'aurait vu dans ses yeux. Il le connaît trop bien... Il se lève et vaque à ses occupations de l'après-midi.

**¤§¤**

_Londres, Angleterre, jeudi 2 février 1928_

Un rire sonore s'élève dans le salon du vaste manoir à l'énonciation de ce simple mot : Atlantide. Affalé au fond de son fauteuil, Edward montre clairement ce qu'il en pense. Et ce n'est pas très appréciateur.

-L'Atlantide ? Laissez-moi rire ! s'exclame-t-il entre deux gloussements. Quelle personne saine d'esprit se lancerait à la poursuite de ce genre de légende ?

-Moi, répond sans sourciller le Lord.

Le rire s'arrête net, et Edward fixe le vieil homme droit dans les yeux avec gravité. Il est encore plus méfiant si cela est possible. Ses souvenirs le ramènent quatre ans plus tôt, lorsque cette femme complètement folle voulait envahir et annihiler le monde d'Amestris qu'elle appelait Shambala. Ce monde aussi était une légende, une illusion. Cette coparaison n'a rien de rassurant pour le jeune homme.

-J'ai eu vent de l'incident qui s'est déroulé en Allemagne il y a quelques années, ajoute Lord Everdean avec calme. Ceci n'a strictement rien à voir, si c'est ce qui vous inquiète.

-Ça, c'est à moi d'en juger, réplique Edward, sur la défensive.

-Je le comprends très bien... Néanmoins il ne s'agit pas ici de conquête, mais tout simplement de découverte. Cela peut s'apparenter aux fouilles d'Egypte, si vous me permettez une petite comparaison. Quoi qu'il en soit, il paraît évident aujourd'hui que la cité engloutie est bel et bien déserte depuis logtemps. Il n'y a donc rien de plus à conquérir que des ruines, rien de très inquiétant, vous en conviendrez.

Il en a assez entendu. Il se lève et s'apprête à sortir de la pièce, quand le viel homme le rappelle. Il paraît toujours aussi détendu, comme si le convaincre de se joindre à lui n'était qu'une simple formalité qui prendrait juste plus de temps que prévu.

-Il semblerait qu'Afner soit également en lice dans cette chasse au trésor, Sir Elric, dit-il comme s'il annonçait les prévisions météorologiques du lendemain, sa tasse de nouveau en main.

Charles Henry Louis Everdean sirote une gorgée de thé. Edward se fige. Afner... Son cœur manque un battement et son corps se crispe. Afner... Ce nom seul serait capable de le paralyser ? Afner... Edward tente de se calmer. L'homme est mort. Il l'a tué lui-même, de sa propore main, il y a maintenant près de sept ans. Ce n'est donc pas le même, c'est impossible... Pourquoi Lord Everdean lui parlerait-il de cet homme... Il ignorait jusqu'à aujourd'hui qu'il existait dans ce monde-ci – ou peut-être avait-il seulement préféré l'ignorer...

-Puisqu'il poursuit le même but que moi, et qu'il semblerait que vous le poursuiviez, lui, ce serait une bonne opportunité de trouver un terrain d'approche... insiste sournoisement le vieil homme pas si fou tandis qu'Edward cherche à reprendre ses esprits.

Afner... Mais quel... quel rapport avec la bombe ? Et soudain il comprend. Ou croit comprendre. Ce ne peut être que cela. Lui et son frère sont à la poursuite de la bombe, pas d'Afner... Si Lord Everdean a fait cette méprise, c'est forcément que l'Afner de ce monde est lié d'une façon ou d'une autre à Grigôl... Le vieux bonhomme a bien préparé son coup, il est presque impossible à l'aîné des Elric de refuser son offre, à présent... Bien qu'il ne soit en rien intéressé lui-même par une quête de l'Atlantide.

-Bien joué, ojiisan, énnonce-t-il avec lenteur, dos tourné à la pièce. Vous êtes un fin calculateur, je me vois obligé de vous accorder plus d'attention...

-Je ne vous force en rien... rétorque Lord Everdean, triomphant malgré tout.

-Ben voyons, grogne Edward.

Il retourne s'asseoir face à son hôte et le fixe d'un air goguenard, appuyé contre l'accoudoir. À présent qu'ils en sont là, autant obtenir toutes les informations qu'il pourra lui extorquer. A commencer par...

-Qui est ce _nous_ dont vous parlez tout le temps ?

-Nous y voilà, sourit le viel homme, comme s'il n'attendait que cela.

Et peut-être en effet était-ce le cas, Edward réalise trop tard que c'est une façon détournée de conclure leur pacte implicite. Il vient de signer son accord. Intérieurement, il grimace. Et se maudit encore, mais jusqu'à la quinzième génération, cette fois, pour la forme. Lord Everdean appelle son majordome et lui glisse quelques mots à l'oreille, après quoi celui-ci quitte le salon.

-Elle va arriver dans très peu de temps, indique le Lord.

Edward fronce les sourcils. Un étrange pressentiment vient de le saisir, sans qu'il ne sache ce qui l'a déclenché. Mal à l'aise, il se lève et se met à arpenter le salon, mains jointes dans le dos. Si elle ne se décide pas vite à arriver...

-Vous m'avez fait demander, grand-père ? demande une voix féminine.

A nouveau, il se fige. A nouveau, son cœur cesse de battre, puis repart dans un rythme désordonné, incontrôlable. Son corps s'est changé en pierre, impossible de bouger. Cette voix... Il l'aurait reconnue entre mille. Impossible de se tromper. Aurait-il voulu se tourner vers elle qu'il ne le pourrait pas, mais il hésite. Doit-il vraiment lui faire face et voir... Dans un cas, comme dans l'autre, il est sûr que son visage ne le laissera pas indifférent. Les légers tremblements qui l'agitent en sont la preuve.

-Sir Elric nous a fait l'honneur de sa présence, mon enfant, répond Lord Everdean.

-Oh, s'exclame la voix féminine, l'air ravi. Enchantée, Sir Elric, nous désespérions de vous voir un jour parmi nous...

Avec une infinie lenteur, il se tourne vers elle. Il redoute ce qu'il va voir, mais il ne peut plus reculer. Il est trop tard. Elle est là et attend qu'il lui fasse ses hommages. La tête, puis le corps, les yeux en dernier. Retarder au maximum le moment de croiser son regard... vert et bleu. Ça y est, il l'a vu. Il l'a vu... et y reste fixé, hypnotisé. Un œil vert, l'autre bleu... une opulente chevelure fauve, pour le moment retenue dans un chignon serré qui n'enlève pourtant rien à la beauté de ce visage pâle aux nombreuses taches rousses. Ces yeux, ce visage... Comment se tromper...

-Tout va bien ? s'inquiète-t-elle. Vous êtes tout pâle, on dirait que vous venez de croiser un fantôme...

Peut-être... répond-il en lui-même. Peut-être... Un fantôme... Il ne sait plus du tout où il est, ni ce qu'il fait là. Il ne sait pas plus quelle est cette drôle de sensation qui oppresse si douloureusement son cœur. Il ne sait plus rien. Rien d'autre que la couleur de ces yeux vairons qu'il n'a jamais pu oublier.

-Edward Elric, dit-il machinalement.

Il se revoit sept ans en arrière, dans un village perdu en plein désert, prononcer son nom d'une façon similaire à une demoiselle semblable.

-Catherine Mary Louison Everdean, se présente à son tour la jeune femme, de nouveau souriante. Heureuse de vous voir en ces lieux.

-Désolé de ne pas avoir de nom à rallonge... répète-t-il comme pour le vieil homme.

Son rire est doux et cristallin. Il l'avait oublié. Comment oublier un tel rire ? Il aime ce rire, il aime cette voix, ce visage, ces yeux, ce sourire... Il aime tout en elle, mais ce tout est trop douloureux pour lui. Trop de souvenirs enfouis qui ressurgissent soudain dans sa mémoire. Comment gérer ? Il n'y était pas préparé, et elle lui tombe dessus à l'improviste. Son cœur bat de plus en plus vite, de plus en plus arythmique. Sa tête lui tourne.

Kana.

**¤§¤**

_Paris, France, jeudi 2 février 1928_

L'appartement résonne de bruits en tous genre et d'agitation. Emiya Hargreaves court d'une pièce à l'autre en essayant de rassembler toutes les affaires dont elle risque d'avoir besoin, nerveuse à l'idée d'oublier quelque chose d'important et de rater le car qui l'emmènera au port où elle doit prendre son bateau pour l'Angleterre. Et ledit car part dans à peine une demi-heure...

Elle enfourne précipitamment quelques vêtements dans une valise et la boucle avec beaucoup de mal. Elle a toujours du mal à réaliser que toute sa vie a changé suite à une lettre. Mais cela lui importe peu, après tout. Elle a besoin de vacances et on lui offre un voyage fabuleux... Comment refuser une telle chance ? Elle s'empare de sa valise et se précipite vers la porte... avant de faire demi-tour pour prendre sa veste. Puis sort enfin et verrouille sa porte.

Et y entre à nouveau pour se précipiter dans sa chambre où elle a oublié son sac à main et tous ses papiers, y compris les billets pour son voyage. Tête en l'air, se réprimande-t-elle en fermant à nouveau sa porte à clé. C'est alors qu'elle se souvienbt du chèque qu'elle a préparé pour sa concierge... Pas la peine d'y retourner, pense-t-elle en grimaçant. Elle n'aura qu'à aller le chercher elle-même, elle a les clés, autant qu'elles lui servent. Et Emiya sera vraiment en retard si elle perd encore du temps comme cela.

Elle se rue dans les escaliers et lâche un rapide « chèque dans la cuisine ! » à la bonne femme qui la regarde passer à l'entrée, interloquée. Ce qu'elle ne sait pas encore, c'est que la jeune femme ne reviendra sûrement pas avant un bon moment et que, dans un élan inexpicable de largesse, la démunie Emiya Hargreaves lui paye d'avance un an de location.

**¤§¤**

_Londres, Angleterre, nuit du jeudi 2 au vendredi 3 février 1928_

Des bruits métalliques résonnaient dans les rues sombres, puissants, violents. Des étincelles s'élevaient dans les ténèbres à peine trouées d'un rayon de lune ou de lointain réverbère. Là, dans une étroite ruelle déserte et obscure, deux ombres se battaient avec férocité et vélocité. Coup sur coup, mais aucune blessure. Il combattait de toutes ses forces. Il voulait le battre. Qu'avait-il l'intention de faire ensuite ? Il ne le savait pas. Le battre, tout simplement. Il n'était un tueur. Tuer ne faisait pas partie de lui. Il l'avait déjà fait, pourtant. Mais jamais il ne l'avait prémédité.

_Tu gagnes, tu récupères la file. Je gagne..._

Un coup de poing traître heurta son estomac et l'envoya au sol un peu plus loin. Il se releva presque aussitôt, légèrement sonné. Il en fallait plus, beaucoup plus, pour le vaincre. Il fonça sur son adversaire et réengagea la lutte. Il devait gagner. Il ne savait plus pourquoi, mais il devait gagner, coûte que coûte. Il devait gagner. Il envoya son pied gauche dans les jambes de l'homme qui esquiva en riant. Il riait toujours. Un rire diabolique, un rire de fou assassin. La colère l'envahissait. Il devait faire taire ce rire.

_Profitez bien de vos derniers instants ensemble..._

L'homme leva sa main gauche qui brilla un court instant dans la nuit. Une ouverture. Il sourit et bondit, lame en avant. Un choc sourd, mou. La lame de métal traversa le corps vivant de part en part, lui éclaboussant le visage de goutelettes de sang. Il l'avait eu, il l'avait atteint, il avait gagné. Deux mains fines se posèrent sur la lame sanglante. Il releva lentement la tête pour croiser dans le regard de sa victime cette dernière étincelle, de peur et de compréhension, celle qui dit que c'est la fin. Et ne vit que douleur et incompréhension dans deux prunelles qu'il aurait voulues éternellement pétillantes de vie.

_La belle flamme s'est éteinte..._

Un hurlement strident s'élève et Edward se redresse d'un bond dans son lit, le souffle court, le corps en sueur. Il ne sait plus où il est, il ne voit que ces yeux... ces yeux... Il ferme les siens et se passe une main tremblante sur le visage. Dehors, la nuit étale toujours son manteau de noirceur. Le porte s'ouvre brusquement sur un Alphonse paniqué.

-Nii-san ! s'écrie-t-il. Tout va bien ? ajoute-t-il, soulagé de le voir assis sur son lit, vivant et en un seul morceau.

-Ça va... acquiesce faiblement son aîné. C'est juste... un cauchemar. Tu peux retourner te coucher.

-Tu es sûr ? insiste Alphonse.

-Oui, je vais bien, ne t'en fais pas.

Il adresse un sourire qui se veut confiant à son frère qui finit par repartir à contre-cœur. Une fois seul dans les ténèbres rassurantes de sa chambre, il se prend la tête dans les mains et pleure, pour la première fois depuis de longues années. C'est le seul moyen qu'ilo ait trouvé de laisser échapper cette douleur, ce trop-plein qui l'oppressent depuis des heures. Trop-plein de quoi ? Lui-même l'ignore. Il craque, et il refuse de comprendre pourquoi.

**¤§¤**

_Londres, Angleterre, vendredi 3 février 1928_

Le matin s'est levé, tardif et froid comme les précédents. Accoudé à la table de la cuisine devant une tasse de café qui refroidit lentement, Alphonse réfléchit. L'incident de cette nuit le trouble et l'inquiète. Edward a tâché de le rassurer mais son petit frère a bien vu qu'il paraissait bouleversé. Et ce cri, en pleine nuit... Cela fait longtemps qu'il n'a plus vu son aîné dans cet état. Cela fait longtemps qu'Edward n'a plus fait un seul cauchemar. Cela fait longtemps qu'il a cessé d'être impressionnable. Torturé. Son regard, cette nuit, était torturé. Autant qu'il avait pu l'être de nombreuses années plus tôt, à la mort de Nina, ou...

Qu'a-t-il donc bien pu se passer la veille pour provoquer une telle réaction chez lui ? Non content de l'avoir abandonné tout l'après-midi sans même songer à le prévenir, il a gardé un silence obstiné à son retour. Alphonse ne le comprend plus. Que diable lui arrive-t-il ? Il songe soudain à la lettre que son frère a reçue une semaine plus tôt. Tout a commencé avec elle, il en est maintenant certain. Edward ne lui a jamais dit ce qu'elle contenait, alors qu'il a toujours tout partagé avec lui, et est devenu plus pensif, plus renfermé. Plus soucieux.

Alors, si tout part de là, il ne reste plus qu'à retrouver cette lettre et à prendre connaissance de son contenu. En admettant qu'elle n'ait tout simplement pas fini son voyage dans une poubelle. Alphonse sait que son frère lui en voudra, mais il est prêt à prendre ce risque. Il ne supporte pas que son frère aille mal et encore moins que celui-ci lui cache la source de ses malheurs. Q'il peut l'aider, quitte à se brouiller avec lui pour un temps, il le fera.

Heureusement pour lui, Edward dort encore profondément lorsqu'il entre dans sa chambre. Il avait craint qu'il ne puisse retrouver le sommeil après son mystérieux cauchemar, ce qui a sûrement dû être le cas une bonne partie de la nuit. Il sait déjà qu'il le laissera dormir autant qu'il en aura besoin. Il avance à pas de loup dans la pièce et observe autour de lui danhs la pâle clarté qu'il a pris soin de laisser filtrer. Où a-t-il bien pu la cacher ? L'intuition d'Alphonse lui souffle qu'il ne l'a pas jetée. Pourquoi ? Mystère. Mais il la trouvera.

Il s'approche d'une chaise sur laquelle Edward a posé ses vêtements de la veille. Peut-être la garde-t-il sur lui, si elle est si importante. Il fouille consciencieusement toutes les poches, un peu mal à l'aise, mais ne trouve rien. Sous l'oreiller, dans ce cas ? Il ne l'espère pas, cela voudrait dire qu'il n'aurait aucun moyen d'y accéder. Alors, où ?

Retenant à grand-peine un soupir d'impuissance avant de se décider bien malgré lui à explorer l'armoire de son frère, Alphonse avise un sac posé près de la porte, quasiment invisible de l'entrée. Doucement, il s'approche et jette un œil à l'intérieur. Coup de chance ? Il trouve un papier froissé dont il s'empare aussitôt avant de sortir de la chambre. Dans le couloir, après avoir sans un bruit refermé la porte, il lisse le papier et retient un cri de victoire. C'est bien elle ! Il déplie fébrilement la lettre et la lit d'une traite. La relit. Encore une fois. Ecarquille les yeux. C'est donc cela ? Mais il y a encore quelque chose, il le sent. Il en aura le cœur net.

**¤§¤**

_Cancùn, Mexique, vendredi 3 février 1928_

Accoudé au bastinguage du navire qui doit les emmener, lui et sa fiancée, en Europe, il admire avec gaieté le port de Cancùn. Il est on ne peut plus heureux. Peut-être n'est-ce pas sa mission sacrée qui se profile à l'horizon, mais cela y ressemble bien. Quoi qu'il en soit, cette fois, c'est vraiment l'aventure. Il le sent. Et on le lui a dit. Il devra abandonner sa belle plus longtemps qu'il ne l'a jamais fait, mais peu importe. Elle ne lui en voudra pas longtemps lorsqu'il lui rapportera un cadeau très particulier de ce voyage.

On ne lui a pas précisé tous les termes du contrat, mais il connaît déjà sa destination. Et après en avoir ri de tout cœur, il en salive à présent. Un voyage de luxe pour une destination de légende... quoi de mieux pour son esprit d'aventurier ?

Sa fiancée vient le rejoindre sur le pont et s'addosse à la barrière, à côté de lui.

-Je ne pensais pas qu'on partirait si vite, soupire-t-elle.

-Ne t'en fais pas, je saurais me faire pardonner à mon retour, assure-t-il avec un sourire séducteur.

-Je l'espère bien, tu viens tout de même d'écourter de superbes vacances au soleil pour m'entraîner dans la grisaille européenne...

-Allez, râle pas, ma puce, tu verras, ça en vaudra la peine.

Elle se retourne et s'accoude à son tour.

-Pourquoi tu ne m'emmènes pas avec toi, au moins une fois ? On se connaît depuis des années et je ne sais toujours rien de ton travail...

-Il vaut mieux que tu continues de l'ignorer.

-Si tu le dis...

**¤§¤**

_Londres, Angleterre, vendredi 3 février 1928_

Le manoir s'élève devant lui comme un antique château hanté. Alphonse ne peut s'empêcher de frissonner. Il a envie de repartir, mais le besoin de savoir pourquoi son frère est si troublé le démange plus furieusement encore. Il lève la main et frappe. Presque aussitôt, un majordome à l'allure distinguée vient lui ouvrir et lui demande la raison de sa visite. Intimidé, Alphonse bafouille.

-Je... Je suis Mr Elric...

Le majordome hausse un sourcil, l'air méfiant. Le jeune homme comprend instantanément que son frère est donc bien déjà venu. Il est sur la bonne voie.

-Alphonse Elric, précise-t-il. Mon frère a dû venir hier...

-Veuillez attendre un instant.

Et la porte se referme devant un Alphonse plus que perplexe qui prend le parti de patienter calmement. Il ne peut pas dire que l'accueil soit digne de ce à quoi on pouvait s'attendre dans un tel lieu. Qui aurait cru qu'un jour le cadet des Elric se trouverait sur le perron d'une demeure de Lord ? Sans Edward, qui plus est. Cela aurait beaucoup amusé Winry... Il se rembrunit à cette pensée. Ne pas se laisser abattre. Ne pas faire comme Edward... Et alors qu'il comprend l'inconcevable, la porte s'ouvre enfin, révélant ce visage qu'il a à peine eu le temps de redouter.

-Je crains que nous n'ayons oublié de prévenir Rémy que Sir Elric avait un petit frère...

-Ce... n'est rien...

Et tout s'éclaire.

**¤§¤**

_Londres, Angleterre, vendredi 3 février 1928_

-J'accepte, vieux débris, annonce Edward comme seul préambule alors qu'il pénètre dans le salon d'un pas vif.

Assis dans son habituel fauteuil, Lord Everdean sourit. Une simple formalité. Le jeune Elric a un regard noir mais on le sent décidé. Il a pris une décision t, comme toujours, il s'y tiendra jusqu'au bout.

-Je suis ravi de l'entendre, répond le vieil homme avec un flegme imperturbable.

-J'accepte, mais à une condition, précise Edward. Je veux que mon frère soit lui aussi intégré à l'équipe et vienne avec nous.

Lord Everdean sirote son habituel thé avec un sourire confiant.

-Cela va de soi, dit-il enfin. Je n'attendais rien d'autre de la part d'un homme tel que vous.

Edward laisse échapper un grognement et s'affale dans un autre fauteuil, l'air ennuyé, le regard dans le vague. Il a très mal dormi cette nuit et, malgré le fait qu'Alphonse ne l'ait pas réveillé, ce qui lui a permis de rattraper quelques heures, il n'en reste pas moins somnolent. Et préoccupé. Ce qui ne passe pas inaperçu aux yeux de Lord Everdean.

-Vous n'avez pas l'air bien, Sir Elric.

Haussement d'épaules absent de la part du jeune homme.

--Vous avez des cernes sous les yeux et vous semblez soucieux, se permet de noter le vieil homme avec insouciance. J'espère que je n'en suis pas responsable, je m'en voudrais de vous causer autant de tracas.

-Vous n'êtes pas encore le centre du monde, réplique sèchement Edward.

Mais sa petite-fille, elle, est le centre de ses pensées. Quoi de plus normal lorsque l'on croise le sosie d'une femme que l'on a tuée de ses propres mains ? Le jeune Elric se renfrogne, puis se décide.

-Où est votre petite-fille ? Demande-t-il en tâchant de paraître naturel malgré le léger tremblement de sa voix.

-Elle s'occupe présentement d'un autre invité. Vous ne devriez donc pas pouvoir la voir aujourd'hui, j'en suis navré.

-Un autre explorateur ?

-Peut-être bien... répond le Lord, énigmatique.

Nouveau haussement d'épaules. Et nouvelle question.

-Et la miss, elle viendra aussi ?

-Hélas pour elle, non, je ne le lui permettrai pas. Je serai moi-même coincé ici pour raisons de santé, et je refuse de faire courir le moindre risque à ma petite Cathy. Nous avons déjà suffisamment souffert...

Le vieil homme se tait, et Edward tient sa langue. Il y a des choses qu'on ne raconte pas, surtout à des étrangers.

_Fin du chapitre 2..._


	4. L'équipe d'explorateurs

アトランテイスを征く者

Atlantis wo yuku mono

**Conqueror of Atlantis**

**Chapitre 3 :** L'équipe d'explorateurs

_Londres, Angleterre, vendredi 3 février 1928_

-Je ne te le pardonnerai pas !

-Moi non plus !

L'appartement des frères Elric résonnent de cris de colère et de coups de poing sur la table de bois qui vibre dangereusement. Les deux frères se tiennent face à face près de la table et se fixent chacun d'un regard meurtrier. Tous deux ont quelque chose à repprocher à l'autre, qui justifie ces hurlements de rage. Ils se sont souvent disputés par le passé, disputés et bagarrés, mais toujours réconciliés. Pour l'instant, pourtant, ils n'ont aucune envie de tenter de se calmer.

Il faut cependant admettre que seul l'un d'entre eux a de véritables bonnes raisons de laisser sa voix enfler contre son frère.

-Quand comptais-tu me le dire ? s'écrie-t-il.

-Te dire quoi ?

-Pour cet état dépressif ! Pour l'expédition ! Pour Kana ! Tu comptais me le cacher jusqu'à ton départ ? Tu voulais me laisser en plan ici, à Londres, et partir t'amuser à la recherche d'une légende avec le sosie de Kana en me laissant la tâche de trouver la bombe, c'est ça ? Ed, réponds !

Mais Edward n'a aucune intention de répondre. Il serre les poings et frappe violemment la table qui s'effrondre en miettes sur le sol de la cuisine.

-Je ne voulais pas t'en parler ! hurle-t-il à son tour. Je ne voulais pas y aller !

-Mais tu y es allé ! Tu y es allé et tu as décidé de partir sans même m'en parler ! Je croyais qu'on partageait tout, Ed ! Mais tu n'es qu'un sale menteur ! Je me demande bien pourquoi je me fais autant de souci pour un égoïste comme toi !

C'en est trop pour l'aîné qui bondit et se jette sur son frère avec rage, l'envoyant à terre et le rouant de coups. Alphonse pare de son mieux, aguerri par des années d'entraînement avec Edward, et renvoie coup pour coup. Il parvient assez vite à renverser la situation. Bien qu'ayant regagné un corps d'enfant, il n'en a pas perdu pour autant l'habitude de battre son frère à plates coutures. Il le plaque férocement au sol, ses yeux plein d'éclairs vrillés à deux prunelles dorées brillant de la même façon, et le laisse seul sur le carrelage de la cuisine après lui avair donné une violente giffle.

Le silence plane quelques secondes sur la pièce. Étendu au milieu des débris de bois, Edward tente de faire le point. Mais en fait de point, c'est une avalanche de larmes qui s'abat à nouveau sur lui.

Un long moment plus tard, alors qu'il se remet enfin de sa seconde crise, Edward se décide à aller chercher son frère. Il sait où le trouver, et il sait aussi et surtout que, même s'il est celui qui frappe le premier, il est aussi celui qui fait le premier pas. Toujours. Cette fois-ci n'échappera pas à la règle... il a besoin de lui, en ce moment plus que jamais... et c'est ce qu'Alphonse avait deviné et qui l'avait poussé à découvrir la lettre.

Il le trouve, comme prévu, près du fleuve, assis jambes contre lui. Sans un mot, il va s'installer près de lui et contemple à son tour le fleuve qui passe devant eux. En silence. De longues minutes. Puis...

-Je suis désolé...

Une courte phrase, prononcée tout bas, qui recouvre à peine le bruit du vent léger qui fait voler ses cheveux. Il l'a dit. Enfin. Il sait que son petit frère lui pardonnera, il le fait toujours, mais parfois il songe qu'il ne mérite pas tant de gentillesse de sa part... Alphonse a tant souffert par le passé, à cause de lui... Encore aujourd'hui Edward accumule les erreurs et les regrette ensuite.

-Je voulais juste savoir pourquoi tu allais mal... répond Alphonse.

-Je sais...

Il soupire, et se lance. Il lui doit des explications, il en est conscient. Il n'avait aucune raison de lui en vouloir d'avoir fouillé dans ses affaires. C'est tellement insignifiant pour eux ! Alors il explique, tout. La méfiance qu'a engendrée cette lettre, l'entrevue avec Lord Everdean, ce qu'il a ressenti en croisant le regard de sa petite-fille... Catherine... Il ne cache rien, plus rien. Il lance dans le vent tout ce que son cœur a gardé enfermé au fond de lui. Il comprend aussi, peu à peu, ce qu'il se cachait jusqu'alors. Jamais il n'a oublié Kana. Jamais. Et pourquoi en voulait-il à son frère ? Simplement parce que celui-ci avait découvert ce qui le tourmentait. Cela l'avait bouleversé.

-Je comptais t'en parler ce soir... demain... termine-t-il d'une voix éteinte. Je voulais te le dire, je t'assure... Je n'étais pas prêt... Au début, je... je pensais me débarrasser de tout ça, tu n'aurais pas eu besoin de t'inquiéter... Mais elle est arrivée... Je n'étais pas prêt...

Il enfouit sa tête dans ses bras posés sur ses genoux et se tait. Une main chaleureuse vient se poser sur son épaule. Plus besoin de mots, ils se sont compris tous les deux. Le résultat de toutes ces années de voyage ensemble... Ils sont unis face à un passé douloureux ressurgi au moment où ils en s'y attendaient plus.

-Tu viens avec moi, lance soudain Edward.

La main sur son épaule a un léger sursaut.

-J'ai accepté sa proposition, à la condition que tu viennes aussi. Nous partons dans trois jours... Mais si tu ne veux pas venir, je...

-Je viens. Tu as dit que Grigôl s'était allié à l'Afner de ce monde et qu'ils cherchaient aussi l'Atlantide. C'est notre chance. Je ne la laisserai pas passer.

Entre ses bras, Edward sourit. Toujours son frère sera là pour le soutenir, quoi qu'il fasse, et cela... lui fait un bien fou.

**¤§¤**

_Londres, Angleterre, lundi 6 février 1928_

La jeune Catherine Everdean et son grand-père patientent dans le salon, attendant leurs quatre explorateurs qui ne devraient plus tarder. Aujourd'hui est le jour du départ, et l'un comme l'autre sont passablement nerveux. D'autant plus que personne n'est encore arrivé... et qu'ils ont tous environ une heure de retard... quand enfin le majordom vient annoncer les premiers... qui ne sont autres que les bruyants frères Elric... ou du moins le bruyant aîné et le sage cadet. La jeune fille bondit de son siège pour leur souhaiter la bienvenue, alors qu'Edward s'est obligeamment tu à son entrée dans le salon.

Plus précisément lorsqu'il a croisé son regard déparaillé.

Alors qu'Alphonse, bien qu'un peu troublé, se penche pour lui faire un baise-main dans les règles de l'art, son frère reste bête, fixant la pauvre demoiselle qui ignore tout de son combat intérieur.

-Je suis heureuse de vous voir tous deux, nous avons craint un moment que vous ne changiez d'avis à la dernière minute, dit-elle, visiblement ravie.

-Non, non, on est pas du genre à faire ça... répond Alphonse.

-Après tout ce que vous nous avez raconté, on allait se défiler, tiens, lance Edward avec cynisme, apparamment remis de sa gêne. Où sont les autres ?

-Ils ne devraient pas tarder, je l'espère, indique Lord Everdean. Pour tout vous dire vous êtes les premiers.

-Je t'avais dit qu'on n'avait pas besoin de se presser, marmonne Edward à Alphonse avec un sourire victorieux.

Ces paroles tirent à Catherine un sourire qui le fait frémir. Il ne peut s'empêcher de remonter sept ans en arrière, lorsqu'il croise son regard. Alphonse entame une discussion avec Lord Charles Everdean qu'il n'a pu voir lors de sa première visite. Mais il ne les entend pas. Il n'entend que son esprit qui lui renvoie de vieux souvenirs de rires, de confidences... Il ne voit que ses yeux aux couleurs dissonantes, ses cheveux de feu... Comment regarder autre chose ? Elle croise ses prunelles dorées et son sourire disparaît.

-Sir Elric, vous sentez-vous bien ?

Edward écarquille les yeux.

-Vous avez d'effrayantes cernes sous les yeux, précise-t-elle.

-Ce n'est rien, coupe-t-il précipitemment en passant ses mains sur son visage fatigué. Je travaille trop... Mais ça ira, j'ai l'habitude.

Il se tait et n'espère plus qu'une chose : qu'ils partent, et qu'il n'ait plus à la revoir. Il étouffe un bâillement en songeant à ses nuits difficiles. Heureusement pour lui, son petit frère est toujours là, prêt à l'aider. Même si pour cela il doit sacrifier son propre sommeil. « Je dors très peu depuis que j'ai récupéré mon corps » dit-il pour le rassurer. Et il est vrai qu'il semble bien mieux supporter la situation que lui. A tous points de vue. Edward, lui...

Elle s'apprête à dire quelque chosequand le majordome revient, suivi d'une jeune femme aux longs cheveux noirs, sac à l'épaule et valise dans les mains, qui semble se demander ce qu'elle fait là.

-Miss Emiya Hargreaves, annonce le majordome avant de se retirer.

-Je... Désolée pour le retard, s'exclame-t-elle aussitôt. Je m'étais perdue et euh...

Catherine Everdean s'avance vers elle en souriant, délaissant Edward qui commence à se demander dans quel genre d'équipe il s'est laissé enrôler.

-Cela ne fait rien, Miss Hargreaves, dit-elle chaleureusement. Je vous rassure, personne n'est à l'heure et vous n'êtes pas la dernière.

Miss Hargreaves soupire de soulagement, et Catherine s'occupe des présentations. Emiya Hagreaves, étudiante en histoire à Paris. Edward et Alphonse Elric, scientifiques anglais. Il ne manque plus que le personnage le plus important : leur guide. Mais celui-ci ne semble pas décidé à se montrer. Lord Everdean ne s'impatiente pourtant pas. Il sourit toujours, sirotant son éternel thé. Catherine est en grande conversation avec Miss Hargreaves, et Edward s'ennuie, ce qui amuse beaucoup son frère.

Pourtant, son cœur est toujours serré. Elle est là, si près, mais ce n'est pas elle. Elle lui sourit, mais jamais elle ne pourra le guérir de cette maladie qu'elle a à nouveau éveillée en lui. Culpabilité, remords. Il croyait les avoir oubliés.

-Ah ! Voici enfin celui que l'on n'attendait plus ! s'exclame Charles Everdean, ravi.

D'un même mouvement, Alphonse et Edward se tournent vers l'entrée du salon, et étouffent une même exclamation de stupeur. Devant eux, habillés comme des vacanciers revenant à peine des tropiques, se tiennent Riza Hawkeye et...

-Roy Mustang, votre guide, annonce joyeusement Lord Everdean.

**¤§¤**

_Londres, Angleterre, lundi 6 février 1928_

Une foule compacte est amassée sur le port pour assister au départ du Neptune. Le grand paquebot, fièrement amarré, attend patiemment ses derniers passagers en larguant ses premiers jets de vapeur. Le départ est prévu dans quelques courtes heures, en milieu de soirée, mais les turbines sont déjà lancées.

Un peu plus loin sur le quai, une voiture noire s'arrête et Rémy, le majordome, en descend lestement avant d'ouvrir la portière arrière. Derrière, sortent d'une seconde automobile Edward et son frère, ainsi que Hawkeye et Mustang. S'approchant de la première voiture, l'aîné des Elric ne peut s'empêcher de tendre galamment la main à la jeune Everdean pour l'aider à descendre. Elle lui adresse un sourire resplendissant et saisit la main tendue. Pied mis à terre, elle passe son bras sous le sien, tandis qu'Alphonse tente d'imiter son frère avec Emiya, laquelle rougit et manque de trébucher dans sa précipitation.

-C'est ici que je vous laisse, les enfants, dit Lord Everdean du fond de sa voiture. Ma petite Cathy vous accompagnera sûrement jusqu'à la passerelle d'embarquement...

La jeune femme, au bras d'Edward, hoche la tête en souriant.

-Je vous souhaite un bon voyage, mes amis, ainsi qu'une belle aventure ! Puissiez-vous en revenir sains, saufs et heureux.

-Plus que vous ne le croiriez, lance Mustang.

-Vous en faites pas, ojiisan, on aura sûrement de bonnes histoires à vous raconter, même on ne trouve rien, ne peut s'empêcher de répliquer Edward.

Le vieil homme éclate de rire.

-Je n'en doute pas, Sir Elric, je n'en doute pas ! s'exclame-t-il.

Emiya Hargreaves s'avance pour faire ses adieux au vieux Lord, qui la serre dans ses bras comme si elle était elle-même l'une de ses petites-filles. Puis le double de Roy Mustang, arborant le même sourire supérieur que le Flame Alchemist, vient lui serrer la main après qu'ils se soient brièvement entretenus à voix basse. Et Riza Hawkeye se contente d'embrasser sa main avec une rapide révérence.

Puis Rémy referme la portière et remonte dans le véhicule qui s'en va.

-Mon grand-père fatigue facilement, je le rejoindrai une fois le bateau parti, explique Catherine Everdean à Edward. Cela ne vous ennuie pas, j'espère... ajoute-t-elle avec une adorable moue.

Comment résister ? Lorsque Kana offrait ce regard, il se sentait fondre. Cette jeune fille possède le même... Il détourne la tête et lui assure que sa présence ne le gêne pas le moins du monde. Ce qui est vrai. Et faux à la fois.

Ravie, elle l'entraîne à travers la cohue, à la suite des autres, déjà menés par un Roy Mustang enthousiaste et déjà très en verve. Alphonse semble impatient, il observe tout autour de lui comme s'il voyait un port pour la première fois de sa vie. Edward sourit légèrement. Au moins un de content...

-Vous semblez pensif, remarque par ailleurs Catherine. Puis-je savoir pourquoi ?

Edward soupire et baisse la tête. Que dire ? A présent qu'il est là, prêt à embarquer sur le Neptune et à laisser la demoiselle au port, il hésite. Une part de lui voudrait rester avec elle, l'autre lui assure que c'est absurde. Il a soudain hâte d'être de retour, peut-être autant que le vieux Lord qui ne peut participer à ce voyage sur lequel il compte tant.

-Ce n'est rien, juste un peu de fatigue, répond-il enfin.

-Vous devriez vous reposer plus, Sir Elric, dit-elle d'une voix inquiète, si tant est qu'elle puisse réellement s'inquiéter pour une homme qu'elle connait si peu.

-Ne vous en faites pas pour moi.

Cessez de jouer avec moi, pense-t-il douloureusement. Cessez de paraître soucieuse de ma santé quand même mon visage vous est quasiment inconnu. Cessez... de me laisser espérer que je sois autre chose pour vous qu'un simple chien de votre grand-père... Mais que peut-il sincèrement espérer de la jeune femme ? Elle n'est pas Kana, et ne le sera jamais. L'affaire est close. Il doit remplir sa mission, repartir et l'oublier. Définitivement. Rayer Kana de tout aspect de sa vie.

-J'aurais aimé vous accompagner, reprend soudain Catherine, son troublant regard rivé droit devant elle. Mais grand-père refuse. Je ne suis pourtant pas une poupée de porcelaine.

Elle serre un peu plus fort le bras d'Edward et offre une moue boudeuse. Il ne peut qu'esquisser un sourire devant son comportement enfantin.

-Il a peur pour vous, c'est compréhensible...

-Il me couve comme si j'étais un joyau de la couronne, bredouille-t-elle. C'est parfois étouffant... Je ne sais pas pourquoi je vous confie tout cela, mais vous m'inspirez une grande confiance, Sir Elric. Je crois que si grand-père devait compter sur une personne, ce serait vous, et personne d'autre.

Elle regarde toujours devant elle, en souriant, comme si elle craignait de voir son expression. Mais celle-ci doit être proche de la stupéfaction. Une telle franchise, de la part d'une jeune noble, étonne l'ancien alchimiste.

**¤§¤**

_Le Neptune, port de Londres, Angleterre, lundi 6 février 1928_

Accoudé au bastingage, Edward observe silencieusement le port bondé et bruyant. L'heure du départ est proche et, en bas, l'on assiste aux dernières embrassades. Les voyageurs sont déjà regroupés sur le pont du navire pour dire un dernier au revoir aux parents, amis, et à l'Angleterre. Vaguement, sans même en prendre conscience, il cherche parmi la foule cette petite tête à la crinière fauve qui hante depuis trop d'années ses pensées. Ne la trouve nulle part. Il soupire, las, et pose son menton sur la barrière.

-Pas heureux de partir ? demande une voix près de lui.

Roy Mustang s'installe à côté de lui et observe le port. L'heure ne semble pas au sarcasme, Edward sent pourtant que l'homme ne s'en privera pas, par la suite. Il grogne mais ne répond pas.

-Elle est jolie, non ? reprend l'aventurier avec un sourire entendu.

-Pardon ?

-Allez, allez, pas de cachotteries, j'ai bien vu comment tu la regardes, la petite anglaise, ajoute Mustang.

Cela semble d'ailleurs beaucoup l'amuser. Edward se renfrogne et tâche de l'ignorer. Que ce soit dans ce monde ou dans un autre, Roy Mustang sait énerver ses interlocuteurs.

Le jeune homme replonge dans ses pensées, et revoit la jeune femme au regard triste. Triste de quoi ? De le voir partir ?

_flash-back_

L'heure est venue de se séparer après quelques heures de balade autour du port, et Catherine retient Edward, un peu à l'écart. Elle a déjà souhaité un bon voyage aux autres membres de l'équipe, mais tient à parler encore un peu au jeune homme. Celui-ci l'interroge du regard.

-Puis-je vous demander de me promettre une chose ? commence-t-elle, hésitante.

Il garde le silence et la fixe toujours. Il ne comprend pas la soudaine gêne qui s'est emparée d'elle et lui fait se tordre les doigts. Elle reprend, d'une voix plus basse encore, presque un murmure :

-J'aimerais que vous fassiez attention à vous...

Il ne peut retenir ni les mots ni le mépris. Enfants d'une sourde douleur trop longtemps contenue.

-En quoi cela vous préoccupe tellement ?

Surprise. Catherine écarquille les yeux. Elle ne s'attendait pas à une telle réaction. Elle relève la tête. Se fige. Dans ce regard d'or... il y a une telle souffrance ! Elle ne la comprend pas, bien sûr. Comment le pourrait-elle ? Mais elle la voit et s'en alarme.

-Vous... vous êtes... bredouille-t-elle.

Elle ferme les yeux, et insipre profondément. Puis se jette à l'eau.

-Même si cela est inconvenant, laissez-moi vous dire une chose, Sir Elric : j'ai appris à vous apprécier en quelques heures, et cette après-midi en votre compagnie n'a fait que renforcer cette impression. Ne repoussez pas mes craintes, je vous en prie. Pas pour le peu de temps que nous passons encore ensemble...

Son regard est si sincère, sa voix si insistante... Il baisse la tête et s'excuse, honteux. Il maudit ses souvenirs et se maudit lui-même.

-Ce n'est rien, assure-t-elle.

Ses mains chaudes dans les siennes... Edward tressaille et plonge ses prunelles dorées dans le saphir et l'émeraude. Un sourire encourageant, auquel il ne peut répondre. Une pointe de tristesse, qu'il ne peut atteindre et étouffer.

-Me le promettez-vous ? demande-t-elle.

Echapper à ce regard. Ne plus croiser ces yeux vairons si pétillants de vie... Il porte les mains de Catherine à ses lèvres avant de faire demi-tour pour rejoindre le paquebot. Elle retient son bras et se hisse sur le pointe des pieds pour déposer un rapide baiser sur sa joue, puis disparaît dans la foule. Main sur la joue, troublé, il ne se décide pas tout de suite à s'embarquer.

_/flash-back/_

Presque inconsciemment, il passe à nouveau la main sur sa joue. Roy Mustang lui ébouriffe les cheveux qomme s'il était encore un gosse et le laisse seul avec ses pensées, alors qu'un sifflement sourd s'échappe du navire, déclenchant une vague de cris d'adieu et de signes de main. Boudeur, Edward cesse de chercher sa petite tête rousse. En dehors d'elle, il n'a personne à qui dire au revoir. Alors il quitte le pont et rejoint sa cabine, tandis que le Neptune s'éloigne du quai.

Au revoir, Angleterre. Au revoir, Catherine Mary Louison Everdean.

**¤§¤**

_Le Neptune, la Tamise, Angleterre, lundi 6 février 1928_

Toute l'équipe des explorateurs de Lord Everdean est réunie dans le salon des secondes classes. Diverses expressions sont affichées sur leurs visages, de l'ennui à l'intérêt, en passant par une certaine dose d'inquiétude ou de fascination. Roy Mustang, en bon chef, a déjà pris l'expédition en main et fait part à ses équipiers de ce qui les attend une fois arrivés sur le sol américain. Ce n'est guère réjouissant, aux yeux d'une jeune blond particulièrement distrait.

A côté de lui, son jeune frère ne peut s'empêcher de lui jeter de fréquents regards préoccupés. Autant Edward a pu être nerveux depuis sa rencontre avec la jeune Everdean, autant il paraît absent depuis qu'il l'a laissée au port. Il n'a cependant aucun doute au sujet de ses cauchemars : ils le poursuivront longtemps, comme ils l'ont fait en Amestris. Le cycle recommence. Il sait à quoi s'attendre.

Il écoute vaguement le discours de l'aventurier, au moins pour pouvoir en répéter le contenu à Edward qui ne suit visiblement rien d'autre que ses pensées. Alphonse s'interroge un instant. Que ressent-il face à tout cela ? Il en est affecté, ilnutile de le nier, mais bien moins que son frère. Tout comme à l'époque. Il avait alors soupçonné quelque chose de plus profond qu'une simple amitié chez son frère, sans jamais en obtenir la preuve. Quoi qu'il en soit, il en a été le plus touché. Peut-être cela n'est-il dû... qu'au fait qu'il soit celui qui ait porté ce coup fatal...

Face à lui, trois personnes totalement étrangères à ces tourments. Emiya Hargreaves semble boire les paroles de Mustang avec passion et émerveillement. Tout cela est nouveau pour elle, et elle ne cesse de s'étonner de tout. Riza Hawkeye, assise bras croisés au fond de son siège, attend patiemment que la réunion se termine. Sa présence ici la surprend toujours, le matin même, elle avait toujours interdiction de suivre son fiancé, et la voilà embarquée dans son aventure.

-Nous ne resterons qu'une nuit à New York, indique Roy Mustang, en réponse à la curieuse Emiya qui s'imaginait déjà visiter cette prestigieuse grande ville. Un bateau de pêche nous y attendra pour nous conduire... où vous savez.

-Ce qui signifie que son capitaine connaîtra également la position de... sa position ? ne peut s'empêcher de demander Alphonse.

-En effet, acquiesce Mustang. Mais Everdean m'a assuré qu'il était digne de confiance. Un vieux loup de mer qu'il aurait rencontré il y a longtemps... Peu importe, pour le moment on est sur un bateau de luxe, et je compte bien en profiter !

Su ce, l'homme se lève et entraîne Riza dans son sillage, direction... un lieu de débauche financière... le casino du paquebot. Alphonse soupire. Voilà quelque chose qui ne changera jamais. Bein que... il n'a jamais entendu dire que l'alchimiste des flammes ait un jour joué de l'argent. Une drôle de question vient lui titiller l'esprit. Dans son monde, en Amestris... Roy Mustang a-t-il déclaré sa flamme à sa fidèle subordonnée ?

**¤§¤**

_Le Neptune, la Tamise, Angleterre, lundi 6 février 1928_

Allongé sur son lit, mains sous la tête, regard rivé au plafond lambrissé. Il songe. Il laisse son esprit vagabonder. Explorer un passé ardemment refoulé. Revoir ces images d'une partie du voyage. Un sourire. Un regard. Un geste. La chaleur d'un corps, la douceur d'une peau. La gentillesse d'une âme. D'une fille qu'il a tuée.

Il ferme les yeux. Pourquoi s'inflige-t-il toujours cette douleur ? Pourquoi ressasse-t-il toujours ce passé, au point de s'en rendre malade de remords ? Catherine n'est plus à ses côtés, il peut l'oublier, jusqu'à leur prochaine rencontre, au moins. Cesser de s'enivrer de culpabilité et de souvenirs.

Lentement, sa main va saisir le pendentif d'acier, premier et unique cadeau de Kana, et le porte à ses yeux. Il brille toujours. Il brille, comme au premier jour. Il contemple, avec l'émerveillement de la première découverte, l'œuvre de celle qui fut son élève. Le cercle, parfait, les symboles, porteurs d'étranges idées, les enluminures, envoûtantes. Un cercle d'alchimie comme il n'en a plus jamais vu.

Soupir. Ferme les yeux, les rouvre, et lâche le pendentif pour s'asseoir au bord de son lit. Osera-t-il ? En sera-t-il capable ? Un pas après l'autre. Le sac de voyage est tout près. Il s'agenouille, tend la main, et ouvre. Hésite. Fouille le fond du sac, et en sort quelques photos, froissées. Des souvenirs, encore. Il les serre dans sa main, et les remet au fond du sac. Il n'est pas prêt.

* * *

Bonjour à tous ! 

Premier message que je laisse sur cette fic... Tout d'abord je remercie mes lecteurs de me laisser leurs si gentilles reviews, cela me fait bien plaisir et m'encourage pour la suite ! Ce ne sera pas une fiction longue (normalement) dans le sens où je tâcherai de ne pas dépasser la vingtaine de chapitres... Mais avec moi, on peut vraiment s'attendre à tout. Bref...

Cruelle que je suis... J'ai laissé Catherine au port. Edward va-t-il enfin pouvoir tourner la page, au moins le temps de sa mission ? Va-t-il au moins supporter cette séparation ? Ah bref, je vous laisse avec vos questions, na.

D'autre part, (je me fais un petit coup de pub ) j'ai récemment créé mon propre site de fanfics, où je posterai _Conqueror _ainsi que toutes mes autres œuvres (si je peux appeller ça ainsi) et celles de ceux qui voudront bien que je les publie. L'adresse : ledragondepapier(.)ifrance(.)com

Voili voilà

_Angel of Seven Dreams / DreamAngel7 _


	5. Juste une danse

アトランテイスを征く者

Atlantis wo yuku mono

**Conqueror of Atlantis**

**Chapitre 4 :** Juste une danse...

_Le Neptune, Mer du Nord, mardi 7 février 1928_

Alphonse se réveille ce matin-là avec la forte envie d'être déjà en Amérique. Ce voyage ne lui semble plus amusant depuis la nuit mouvementée que vient de traverser son frère. La pire depuis qu'ils connaissent Catherine. Même l'attrait de l'Atlantide est diminué par la souffrance qu'éprouve Edward. Le jeune Elric se prend à espérer qu'ils soient bientôt de retour. Bien qu'en vérité il soit totalement désemparé face à la situation.

Quelle solution serait la meilleure pour Edward ? Revoir la jeune femme et devoir supporter ses démons du passé en se répétant qu'elle n'est pas Kana ? Ou ne plus jamais croiser sa route au risque de traverser à nouveau la même crise qu'à la mort de Kana ? Il a beau réfléchir, aucune alternative ne paraît bonne. Dans un cas comme dans l'autre, son grand frère devra faire face à cette ancienne douleur qu'il n'a jamais soignée. Alphonse l'a compris aujourd'hui : le grand alchimiste d'acier n'a jamais guéri son sentiment de culpabilité, il l'a simplement enfoui au plus profond de lui. Mais la plaie est toujours là, béante. Et Alphonse craint que plus jamais elle ne se referme.

Il jette un regard à son frère pelotonné dans ses draps et se lève de son fauteuil en se passant une main sur le visage. Cette fois, il a besoin de café. Il sort de la chambre de son aîné et se dirige vers le salon. Il étouffe d'une main un bâillement. Dire qu'il a failli ne pas entendre... Combien de temps Edward a-t-il déliré dans son cauchemar avant qu'il ne vienne l'apaiser ? Impossible à dire.

Le salon des secondes classes est déjà rempli de passagers matinaux. Connaissant les deux militaires de son monde, il imagine que le sosie de Riza Hawkeye est déjà en train de déjeuner tandis que Roy Mustang doit ronfler joyeusement dans son lit. Quant à Emiya Hargreaves, à en juger par son comportement, elle devrait arriver sous peu. Il remarque avec un léger amusement qu'il ne s'est pas trompé. Les deux femmes sont assises ensemble à une table et semblent discuter avec animation. L'étudiante a juste un peu d'avance sur ses prévisions.

Mais, à quelques pas de la table, Alphonse se fige, réalisant son erreur.

Ce n'est pas Emiya Hargreaves qui tient compagnie à Riza Hawkeye. Loin de là.

**¤§¤**

_Le Neptune, Manche, mardi 7 février 1928_

Edward Elric dort longtemps. Trop longtemps, peut-être. En tout cas, le soleil est déjà haut lorsqu'il se risque à ouvrir un œil. Il se frotte les paupières et s'étire longuement en bâillant. Pas besoin de se presser, il n'y a rien à faire durant la traversée, et celle-ci durera encore quelques jours.

Il repousse les draps et tâche de ne pas songer à sa mauvause nuit. Il sort de sa chambre, rasé et habillé – ce n'est pas parce qu'il voyage en seconde classe qu'il doit négliger son apparence, au contraire, cela, il l'a bien compris, après tant de temps passé dans ce monde – et rejoint le salon. Il a la surprise de le trouver vide. Un coup d'œil à l'horloge lui apprend qu'ils doivent tous s'être réunis dans la salle à manger. Soupir. Son estomac vide le contraint à se joindre à la grande assemblée des secondes classes.

La salle est pleine de monde et de bruit qui abrutissent son esprit encore à moitié embrumé de sommeil. Pourquoi ne peut-il donc se faire servir son repas dans sa cabine ? Il cherche parmi la foule et repère assez vite la chevelure châtain de son petit frère. Il se dirige aussitôt dans sa direction. Avant de s'immobiliser, comme son frère quelques heures avant lui. Devant les mêmes boucles rousses.

-Catherine...

La jeune femme se retourne et lui sourit.

-Sir Elric ! s'exclame-t-elle. Je commençais à désespérer de vous voir un jour !

Autour, personne ne réagit. De simples sourires sur les visages. Ils doivent savoir depuis le matin... Edward, lui, ne parvient à y croire. Est-ce là une hallucination de son esprit fatigué ?

-Joignez-vous à nous, ajoute-t-elle.

Il obéit sans un mot et s'assied à côté d'elle. Il remarque le sourire teinté d'inquiétude d'Alphonse et hoche la tête avant de plonger le nez dans son assiette. Ça ira. Il le faut bien.

**¤§¤**

_Pont du Neptune, Manche, mardi 7 février 1928_

Le pont est presque désert, rares sont ceux qui bravent le froid de février pour une promenade. Catherine et Edward marchent en silence, l'un à côté de l'autre. La jeune femme a promis quelques explications mais elle n'a toujours rien dit, et Edward se refuse à parler. Le fait même de la côtoyer sur ce paquebot le dérange presque. Elle-même semble peu affectée. Gênée à la rigueur, mais guère plus.

-Je suis navrée, dit-elle enfin, alors qu'une légère brise fait voler leurs cheveux. Vous devez penser que je vous ai menti, et c'est un peu vrai. En partie, du moins.

Elle se tait, et ne semble pas vouloir poursuivre. Elle garde le regard rivé droit devant elle, au loin, sur la mer. Elle hésite à s'expliquer. Sa présence sur le Neptune a deux raisons, et elle craint de dévoiler par mégarde la plus personnelle en abordant l'autre. Que penserait Edward Elric si elle venait à lui avouer cela ?

-En partie ? répète enfin le jeune homme.

Catherine hoche la tête. Et espère qu'il se contentera de ce qu'elle voudra bien lui dire.

-J'ai longuement hésité et réfléchi avant de m'embarquer, répond-elle lentement. Ce n'était pas un coup de tête, soyez-en assuré.

Silence. À nouveau, une hésitation, une attente.

-Je ne vois pas en quoi cela me dérangerait, lâche soudain Edward.

-Oh...

Elle s'arrête, et va s'accouder au bastingage. Inexplicablement, cete simple phrase, si cruelle de vérité, lui a pincé le cœur. Est-il donc si indifférent, si intensément éloigné d'elle ? Comment oser croire le contraire ? Ils n'ont jamais été amis, et elle a osé s'immiscer dans sa vie, enquêter sur lui... Elle baisse la tête.

-Vous allez bien ?

-Vous avez raison, Sir Elric, dit-elle, d'un ton qu'elle veut détaché. Ce que je fais et décide ne regarde que moi... Mais je vous ai fait mes adieux au port et je comprendrais fort bien que vous vous sentiez trompé une fois de plus. Je dois vous sembler... particulièrement fourbe après toute cette histoire...

Tout est dit. Ce qu'elle n'osait penser d'elle-même vient d'être jeté dans le vent. Et Edward l'a parfaitement entendu. Que pense-t-il ? Que pense-t-il d'elle et de ses sombres manipulations ? Elle n'a pourtant encore rien expliqué et redoute qu'il ne veuille rien entendre.

-Fourbe ? répète-t-il. Certainement pas. Un peu capricieuse, peut-être...

Surprise, Catherine lève les yeux vers lui. Il a le regard lointain, comme s'il n'avait rien dit et ne faisait que songer. Elle sourit.

-Peut-être bien en effet, acquiesce-t-elle. Que peut-on attendre d'autre d'une fille de riches nobles britanniques ?

-Je n'ai rien dit de tel...

La jeune fille éclate de rire. Ce rire cristallin qui lui serre le cœur. Pourquoi cette torture ? Pourquoi est-elle ici, avec lui ?

-Eh bien... Je ne voulais pas que cette quête se fasse sans moi...

A-t-il donc pensé tout haut ?

-C'est tellement important pour mon grand-père... Je ne pouvais pas vous laisser partir comme cela, l'un de nous devait vous superviser, et puisque je suis la seule valide...

-Je comprends, murmure lentement Edward. Nous sommes des étrangers pour vous, vous ne pouviez pas laisser cette découverte entre nos seules mains...

Ces paroles provoquent, chez l'un comme chez l'autre, un vif émoi qu'ils dissimulent tant qu'ils peuvent. Ce qu'ils ignorent, c'est que l'autre ressent la même sensation de vide et d'éloignement. Tout est dit, cette fois, il n'y a rien à ajouter. A-t-elle bien fait ? A-t-elle eu raison de vouloir s'expliquer ? Pour en arriver là... Edward s'écarte de la rambarde et s'éloigne de quelques pas. Pour être retenu par une surprenante question.

-Savez-vous danser, Sir Elric ?

**¤§¤**

_Salon des secondes classes du Neptune, Manche, mardi 7 février 1928_

Comment a-t-elle osé lui demander cela ? Que lui est-il donc passé par l'esprit pour prononcer cette requête sans même en rougir de gêne ? Par qui a-t-elle donc été élevée ? Elle pourrait se giffler pour se remettre les idées en place, mais il est là, face à elle, et a déjà accepté de la satisfaire.

-Que voulez-vous donc savoir exactement ?

-Tout ! s'écrie-t-elle, avant de brusquement s'interrompre.

Qu'aurait dit sa mère, en l'entendant parler ainsi ? Probablement rien, en y songeant. Lui, il sourit, amusé. Et un rien séducteur. Comment résister à ces yeux ? Mais là n'est pas l'important.

-Tout ce que vous voudrez bien me dire... ajoute-t-elle plus bas.

-Eh bien ! Rappelez-moi donc ce que vous faites dans la vie.

Il ne s'offusque pas, bien au contraire. Encouragée, elle se détend.

-Je suis étudiante en histoire...

-Je vois...

Il se carre dans son fauteuil sans cesser de sourire. Elle, se penche en avant, avide. Il va parler, c'est sûr. Au diable l'éducation et les bonnes manières.

-Quel pays, quelle civilisation vous intéresse avant tout ?

-Les Aztèques, répond-elle sans hésitation.

-Oho !

Cela semble le ravir au plus haut point.

-Miss Hargreaves, vous me plaisez beaucoup ! Sans arrière-pensée, bien sûr, une pensée pour cette pauvre Riza...

Si ses paroles semblent étranges à Emiya, elle n'en dit pourtant rien, se contentant de rougir légèrement. Roy Mustang, face à elle, reste irrémédiablement détendu.

-Il se trouve que j'aime beaucoup les ruines mexicaines, dit-il. J'ai d'ailleurs vécu là-bas pas mal d'_aventures_...

C'est plus qu'il n'en faut à la jeune femme pour lancer son imagination sur des sentiers fertiles.

-Je vous passerai les détails de ces avetures, mais je peux vous parler de toutes les découvertes que j'ai faites sur ce peuple fascinant...

Le sourire d'Emiya s'élargit. C'est gagné. Et les heures suivantes s'écoulent ainsi, emplies d'histoire et d'anecdotes.

**¤§¤**

_Pont du Neptune, Atlantique, mardi 7 février 1928_

Le bateau avance dans la nuit qui s'étend, sombre et opaque, sur l'océan immobile. Seul sur le pont, accoudé au bastingage, Edward attend. Perdu dans ses pensée, le regard au loin. Son esprit erre dans les méandres de ses souvenirs, sans répit. Il pensait ne plus la voir, elle, source de ses cauchemars. Mais elle s'est embarquée avec eux, secrètement, et tente à présent de se rapprocher de lui. Il ferme les yeux, baisse la tête.

-J'espère ne pas vous avoir trop fait attendre...

La voix, douce et chaude, l'enveloppe comme un manteau de brume. Il se retourne. Elle est là, souriant avec une pointe de timidité, un phonographe posé près d'elle. Ses cheveux de feu, noués à la va-vite, reviennent en mèches désordonnées sur son pâle visage. Edward se perd dans son regard vert et bleu, un regard qu'il croyait perdu à jamais. Le sourire de la jeune femme s'évanouit légèrement.

-Non, non, je venais juste d'arriver, répond-il précipitamment.

Elle sourit à nouveau, et s'affaire autour de l'appareil. Bientôt, une douce musique s'élève dans l'air frais de ce soir de février. L'esprit d'Edward se laisse envoûter par la mélodie, son cœur s'affole, alors que Catherine s'approche lentement de lui, et saisit ses mains dans les siennes. Sans un mot, lentement, elle pose l'une d'elle sur sa hanche et se rapproche encore. Edward retient son souffle.

-Prêt pour votre premier cours, Sir Elric ? murmure-t-elle tout bas.

Et elle l'entraîne au rythme de la musique. Une main sur l'épaule du jeune homme, l'autre pressée dans la sienne, serrée contre lui, elle se sent parfaitement bien. En sécurité. Rien ne pourrait leur arriver. Les notes, les unes après les autres les transportent, ils en oublient le balancement du bateau, le vent frais qui les fait frissonner, le bruit de l'eau contre la coque.

Edward suit sa cavalière. Lui qui ne savait pas danser, trouve d'instinct les bons pas. Il n'y prend pas garde. Ses yeux d'or plongés dans cet océan de verdure et de saphir, enserrant étroitement la taille de sa partenaire de sa main de métal, il perd tout repère. Amestris, Atlantique ? Alchimie, chime et physique ? Kana, Catherine ? Tout se mélange, tout se confond.

Et la musique, et les pas, qui continuent, toujours, toujours. Elle pose sa tête sur son épaule, il resserre sa prise. Embrasse sa chevelure rousse, et passe son deuxième bras dans son dos, l'enlaçant plus étroitement encore. Ils ont arrêté de danser. Il l'étreint, comme un frère retrouvant sa sœur, un homme retrouvant sa bien-aimée. Il ne sait plus, les noms, les visages, se mélangent et fusionnent. Elle est là, dans ses bras, rien d'autre ne compte.

-Sir Elric...

Une petite voix, dans le silence qui s'est installé, seulement rompu par le fracas des vagues contre le paquebot. Une voix douce, inquiète. Un retour à la réalité. Il s'écarte légèrement, et observe son visage. Ses prunelles vairones sont pleines de questions. De questions sans réponse.

Il aurait dû se souvenir.

Avant d'étreindre ce coprs chaud, se souvenir que ce n'était pas elle. Que ce ne serait jamais elle. Que celle qui le fixe, inquiète, est une noble anglaise qui n'a jamais connu l'alchimie, qui ne l'a jamais connu, lui, alors qu'il cherchait cette pierre maudite. Jamais elle n'a partagé ce voyage. Jamais elle n'a connu ses tourments ni confié les siens. Jamais... elle ne mourra de sa main...

Il la lâche brusquement, et s'éloigne d'un pas. Regard baissé. Incapable de croiser le sien, confus, plus longtemps.

-Sir Elric...

-Pardonnez-moi...

Sa main saisit le pendentif qui orne toujours son cou et il s'enfuit, sans se retourner. Il fuit, loin de ce visage d'ange, loin de souvenirs cruels qui le poursuivent. Le cœur serré, l'âme douloureuse, il fuit, se retenant de hurler. S'enferme dans sa cabine et déverse enfin son torrent de larmes.

**¤§¤**

_Pont du Neptune, Atlantique, mardi 7 février 1928_

Il avance sur le pont désert, perdu dans ses pensées. Le silence est à peine percé par le bruit du bateau déchirant les flots et celui du vent qui giffle ses oreilles avec force. Il ne sait trop que penser, et d'ailleurs, il pourrait presque affirmer qu'il n'arrive plus à le faire. Dans son esprit, défilent toujours les mêmes interrogations, les mêmes doutes. Il craint la suite, l'enchainement des événements, qui n'a pas épargné son frère jusque-là.

Que se passera-t-il ? Quand Edward craquera-t-il vraiment ? Quand Catherine commencera-t-elle à se douter de la vérité ? Tout finira par être dévoilé, il le sent. Il ne peut en être autrement. Ils sont condammés à se côtoyer durant un long moment, cela ne se passera certainement pas sans heurt. Edward va déjà si mal... Mais lui, Alphonse, que peut-il y faire ? Il se sent impuissant, incapable de soulager son frère qui souffre tant de revoir ce visage. Ce visage auquel, autrefois, il a ôté toute vie...

Un léger son, une musique, parvient jusqu'à lui, et il relève la tête. Devant lui, dans la pâle lumière dispensée sur le pont, il distingue une silhouette accoudée au bastingage.

-Catherine ? appelle-t-il en s'approchant.

La jeune femme sursaute et passe subrepticement une main sur ses joues, avant de se tourner vers lui.

-Oh, c'est vous... bredouille-t-elle.

Elle se tourne à nouveau vers l'océan. Malgré ses efforts, elle ne peut cacher le fait qu'elle ait pleuré. Que s'est-il passé ? Edward est-il responsable... ? Il se giflerait presque pour avoir osé songer cela. Pourtant... le jour arrivera sans aucun doute où son aîné provoquera les larmes de Catherine... Si celle-ci, néanmoins, commet l'erreur de s'attacher à lui...

Il s'accoude près d'elle et regarde l'horizon, sans un mot. Le silence perdure, de longues minutes. Où chacun a ses questions, qu'il n'ose poser. Puis, enfin...

-Je... J'ai peur d'avoir froissé votre frère, ce soir... murmure Catherine.

-Froissé ? répète Alphonse.

Elle hoche la tête. Hésite.

-J'ignore ce que j'ai pu faire de travers... Nous... dansions... Il est parti si soudainement, je n'ai pourtant rien fait...

Elle baisse la tête, incapable d'en dire plus. Incapable de comprendre d'où peut venir son erreur. Alphonse, lui, ne la connaît que trop bien. Et sait qu'elle n'est pas responsable.

-Pardonnez-le... dit-il enfin.

-Le pardonner ? coupe la jeune femme, surprise. N'est-ce pas moi la fautive ? N'ai-je pas commis un quelconque impair ? Jamais il ne serait parti de la sorte si tel n'était pas le cas...

-C'est pourtant la vérité. Il... ne va pas très bien, en ce moment. Il se renferme et peut parfois réagir étrangement...

Catherine se tourne vers lui, les yeux brillants d'espoir.

-Savez-vous ce qui le rend si triste ?

-J'ai peur de ne pas pouvoir vous le dire, répond Alphonse après quelques secondes d'hésitation. Je crois qu'il n'est pas prêt à en parler, et je ne peux pas le trahir de cette façon.

-Je comprends...

Quelques minutes de silence, encore. Catherine retient sa peine et ses questions, par respect peut-être. Elle brûle de savoir, de comprendre. Edward Elric semble si torturé... Elle voudrait tant pouvoir l'aider... mais sent également que cela lui est impossible. Alphonse s'éloigne vers l'intérieur. Ces deux frères... si proches, si complices... Nul doute pour elle que le plus jeune sait parfaitement quel mal ronge l'aîné. Nul doute non plus qu'il ait une influence sur lui...

-Sir Elric ? appelle-t-elle vivement.

-Oui ?

-Je sais que vous n'avez pas besoin que je vous le dise, mais... povez-vous prendre soin de lui ?

Une brise s'infiltre dans ses cheveux roux, alors qu'elle attend la réponse inévitable d'Alphonse.

-Bien évidemment.

Il s'en va. Troublé, quoique guère étonné. Elle a commis la seule erreur qui pouvait la faire souffrir.


	6. Sea's Road

アトランテイスを征く者

Atlantis wo yuku mono

**Conqueror of Atlantis**

**Chapitre 5 :** Sea's Road

_Port de New York, Etats Unis, samedi 11 février 1928_

Comme le jour du départ à Londres, le port de New York disparaît sous une foule dense. Le Neptune effectue ses dernières manœuvres d'amarrage tandis que les passagers les plus insouciants bouclent en vitesse leurs dernières valises. Sur le paquebot, l'effervescence est à son comble.

Un peu à l'écart de l'agitation, réunis dans le salon des seconde classe, l'équipe d'exploration fin prête pour le débarquement attend avec calme, ou presque. Outre la jeune Emiya impatiente de poser le pied sur le sol américain, Catherine Everdean affiche la moue inquiète qui ne l'a guère quittée depuis ce fameux soir où Sir Elric a fui pour une raison connue des deux seuls frères.

Va-t-il les rejoindre ?

Depuis ce soir-là, elle ne l'a plus revu. Il s'est cloîtré dans sa cabine, et n'a accepté de voir personne hormis son frère. Et malgré son air anxieux, Alphonse a refusé de révéler quoi que ce soit à la jeune femme, qui n'a pu qu'imaginer. Imaginer et se sentir coupable. Elle sait parfaitement que le repli d'Edward a été causé par elle. Pourquoi, comment ? Elle n'en a aucune idée ; et Alphonse reste muet sur le sujet.

Elle redoute que le jeune homme refuse encore de se montrer et ne décide de faire demi-tour. Elle le sent tout à fait capable d'une telle chose, dans ces circonstances, et rien ne le lie réellement à cette quête…

Le regard de Roy Mustang, perspicace à l'extrême, s'attarde longuement sur elle, avec un sourire goguenard. Finalement, il se penche vers elle et pose sa main sur la sienne.

-Il va venir, lui glisse-t-il à l'oreille.

Elle hésite entre lui adresser un sourire de remerciement ou un regard sceptique, et opte en fin de compte pour la neutralité. L'expression de l'homme est indéchiffrable, à la fois enjouée et sarcastique. Et surtout, elle n'a pas souvenir de lui avoir déjà parlé durant le voyage. Pas souvenir non plus d'avoir jamais fait quoi que ce soit qui puisse le diriger avec une telle exactitude sur le chemin de ses pensées.

**¤§¤**

_Le Neptune, port de New York, Etats Unis, samedi 11 février 1928_

-Nii-san, dépêche-toi un peu, s'impatiente Alphonse.

-Oui, oui, réplique son aîné, agacé.

Edward Elric finit de rassembler ses affaires éparpillées dans la cabine pour les ranger dans son sac de voyage, avec une lenteur exaspérante et mauvaise volonté évidente. Il ne veut pas sortir de cette pièce, il ne veut pas descendre du bateau, il ne veut pas… revoir le visage de Kana – porté par une autre. Il sait pourtant qu'il ne pourra pas y échapper, tout ce qu'il peut faire est retarder cet instant…

Jusqu'au moment où Alphonse, excédé, enfourne tout en bazar dans le sac qu'il ferme sans douceur avant de s'en emparer et d'entraîner fermement Edward derrière lui.

-Al ! s'écrie celui-ci. Al, arrête ça !

-Ah non, ça suffit comme ça, rétorque le plus jeune. Je sais que c'est dur, mais tu ne fais aucun effort. Tu es conscient que tu n'arriveras à rien en l'évitant ?

Edward ne trouve rien à répondre : son frère a entièrement raison. Il baisse les yeux, honteux, et se laisse guider par Alphonse. Le sage Alphonse. Il essaie de se préparer à la revoir, mais il sait qu'il ne pourra s'empêcher de se sentir gêné. Quel genre de questions se pose-t-elle sur lui ? Elle doit le prendre pour un déséquilibré… ce qu'il est peut-être.

Ils traversent le paquebot en silence, cherchant au passage à reconnaître les membres de l'équipe qui restent invisibles. Personne dans le salon, personne aux grands escaliers… En dernier recours, Alphonse descend la passerelle jusqu'au port. Bingo.

-Les voilà, annonce une voix masculine sur le quai.

Edward relève lentement la tête, et croise le regard soulagé de Catherine qui esquisse un sourire gêné. Auquel il répond instinctivement. La revoir, après ces quelques jours… C'est à la fois un déchirement et un soulagement. Il devra s'y faire.

-On y va ? lance joyeusement Roy Mustang.

**¤§¤**

_New York, Etats Unis, samedi 11 février 1928_

La ville est grande et bâtie aussi géométriquement que Central pouvait l'être. Les rues s'entrecroisent perpendiculairement, à intervalles réguliers, formant un quadrillage qu'Edward refuse d'imaginer. Les gens, et mêmes les voitures, sont plus nombreuses que partout ailleurs. C'est du moins l'impression qu'il en retient, et il déteste ça. Ça et le reste. Il se sent oppressé.

Il s'est arrangé pour ne pas se retrouver dans la même automobile que Catherine et partage la banquette avec son frère et le sosie de son ancien supérieur. Les trois femmes se sont réunies sans rechigner, visiblement ravies.

Songeur, Edward regarde le paysage défiler derrière la vitre. Ses pensées le ramènent impitoyablement sept ans en arrière, un autre monde, un autre pays, une autre ville… une autre vie. Il revoit l'émerveillement de ce visage aux taches de son devant ce même genre de spectacle. La frayeur passagère provoquée par les voitures, la curiosité devant les vitrines des magasins… Où est partie cette candeur qu'il appréciait tant ? Catherine ne la possède pas, c'est certain.

-Tout va bien, mon petit gars ? demande soudain Roy.

Les deux frères se tournent vers lui. Il fixa Edward avec sérieux – autant que le colonel avait pu en être capable à Amestris.

-On ne t'a pas vu ces trois derniers jours et tu réapparais avec un air déprimé qui ne te va pas du tout.

A cela, Edward ne répond que d'un haussement d'épaules indifférent et reprend sa contemplation de la ville. Roy hausse un sourcil et se tourne vers Alphonse qui lui adresse un sourire contrit. Ce gosse est vraiment un asocial de première, songe le guide en le regardant du coin de l'œil. Il croise les bras et s'enfonce dans son siège en soupirant.

Entre une jeune homme dépressif et solitaire, son frère à tête de benêt, une petite bourge anglaise, une hystérique et sa fiancée, le voyage promet d'être joyeux…

**¤§¤**

_Hôtel Sea's Road, New York, Etats Unis, samedi 11 février 1928_

Le dîner se déroule dans une ambiance agréable. Le fait d'avoir enfin touché le sol américain semble galvaniser la plupart d'entre eux. Seul l'aîné des Elric ne partage pas l'allégresse générale, bien qu'il fasse de louables efforts pour cacher son malaise. A l'autre bout de la table, Catherine se demande que faire. Peut-elle seulement faire quelque chose ? Edward se lève dès la fin du repas et s'excuse poliment avant de se retirer. Alors qu'elle quitte à son tour la table pour rejoindre sa chambre, la jeune fille s'interroge.

Pourquoi se sent-elle tant concernée par lui ?

Il aurait s'agi de n'importe qui d'autre, elle aurait probablement abandonné depuis longtemps face à cette attitude si rébarbative. Mais, comme à l'instant où elle a vu pour la première fois sa photographie, et lors de leur première rencontre, un petit quelque chose au fond d'elle la pousse vers lui. Comme cette confiance aveugle qu'elle sait avoir en lui, cette sensation que, toujours, quoi qu'il arrive, elle pourra compter sur lui.

Déconcertée par ses propres pensées, elle secoue la tête, comme pour les chasser. La porte du jeune homme et juste devant elle.

Que fait-elle là ? Avait-elle l'intention de lui parler ? Pour dire quoi ? Elle s'éloigne et insère une clé dans sa serrure, lorsqu'un cliquetis l'arrête, et qu'une vois l'appelle.

-Ca… therine…

Edward se tient dans l'encadrement de sa porte, derrière elle, hésitant. Comme il l'a fait depuis qu'il est descendu du Neptune, il évite obstinément son regard.

-Oui ? répond-elle doucement.

-Je voulais… m'excuser, pour l'autre soir… bredouille-t-il.

-Ne vous en faites pas, le rassure-t-elle. J'ai le sentiment que je suis plus à blâmer que vous, dans toute cette histoire.

-Mais vous n'y êtes pour rien ! s'exclame-t-il en relevant les yeux.

Catherine sourit. Il l'a regardée, enfin. Il paraît surpris par ses paroles, Alphonse avait-il donc raison ?

-J'ignore ce qui vous pousse à agir ainsi, Sir Elric, dit-elle alors très vite. Et je ne vous demanderai rien. Je sais que certaines choses ne s'avouent pas à des inconnus…

Elle butte sur le dernier mot, mais ne se laisse pas démonter. Edward, en revanche, s'assombrit légèrement.

-Je suis navré… s'excuse-t-il à voix basse. J'aimerais n'avoir rien à cacher…

-Je comprends…

Elle hésite, puis :

-Je vais sûrement vous sembler inconvenante, mais…

Ne pas réfléchir ni s'attarder sur l'incompréhension du jeune homme. Ne pas réfléchir à ce que l'on fait. Elle se hisse sur la pointe des pieds et dépose un rapide baiser sur sa joue avant de se réfugier dans sa chambre, laissant un Edward pétrifié.

C'est la seconde fois qu'elle fait ce geste. Mais ici, à l'entrée d'une chambre, un soir… Il se revoit dans cette chambre d'amis, à Rizembourg, inquiet pour la jeune fille qui lui avait un peu plus tôt raconté ses malheurs… Ce même geste qu'elle avait fait, avant de se faire enlever…

Pris d'un mauvais pressentiment, il se précipite dans le couloir et tambourine sur le battant de bois, comme ce matin maudit où il avait découvert la chambre vide. Alphonse passe la tête par l'entrebâillement de sa porte, alarmé. La scène a un aspect douloureusement familier.

-Ed ! appelle-t-il. Edward, arrête, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Mais son frère ne l'écoute pas. Un fracas se fait entendre de l'autre côté du panneau de bois, suivi d'un cri. Tout se fige un court instant, puis Edward enfonce la porte avec tant de force qu'il manque tomber.

-Kana ! crie-t-il, angoissé.

La pièce est plongée dans l'obscurité mais il distingue les mouvements vifs d'une silhouette devant la fenêtre. Il n'a pas le temps de se jeter sur elle qu'un coup de poing le propulse sur le côté. Il vacille, sonné, mais parvient à reprendre son équilibre ; l'attaque l'a pris par surprise. Il se précipite sur son agresseur qui repart à l'assaut et engage le combat. Il grimace lorsque les coups l'atteignent et s'essouffle en esquivant. Le manque d'entraînement se fait cruellement sentir.

A l'entrée, Alphonse l'appelle, ne comprenant pas ce qui arrive. La porte se referme brutalement devant lui, plongeant la chambre dans le noir complet. La clé tourne. Edward est face à deux adversaires, peut-être plus, et la jeune fille n'a pas manifesté sa présence. Il jure. Et reçoit un coup au visage. Il ne l'a pas senti venir.

La riposte est difficile, ils ont un avantage sur lui : le sang-froid. Mais il n'arrive pas à se concentrer, les coups pleuvent sans répit, et il s'épuise à tenter de parer sans pouvoir attaquer lui-même. Un sentiment d'extrême urgence le saisit lorsque tout l'étage se met à résonner de cris. Que diable… ?

La rage monte en lui comme la lave en fusion d'un volcan sur le point d'exploser. Il ne les laissera pas faire. Il saisit au vol le poing qui visait son visage et le tord sans ménagement, tirant un grognement de douleur à l'intrus. Plus besoin de concentration ; il a dépassé ce stade. Il lui lance sa jambe de métal dans l'estomac et le laisse s'effondrer en gémissant, replié sur sa douleur.

L'autre hésite, il le sent. La chance a tourné et son adversaire le sait pertinemment. Les cris, au dehors, redoublent d'intensité. Et la lutte reprend. A égalité, cette fois, ou presque : Edward est toujours l'homme de métal. Ils sont encore deux à le défier, en vérité, mais il n'en a cure. Quelques enchainements calculés, et les deux hommes ont rejoint le premier sur le sol de la défaite. Il attend. Plus un bruit dans la pièce, il les a tous vaincus. A présent, il doit retrouver la jeune rousse ; et là, la panique le reprend.

-Ka… Catherine, bégaye-t-il, mélangeant noms, époques et lieux.

-Sir Elric… répond une petite voix dans un coin de la pièce.

Il se rue vers elle et manque trébucher contre la table renversée qu'il envoie valdinguer contre un mur. Il tâtonne dans le noir et rencontre la chevelure décoiffée de la jeune fille au moment où celle-ci, bras en avant, atteint son torse. Elle sursaute mais il la serre contre lui.

-Tu vas bien ? demande-t-il vivement, inquiet. Tu n'as rien ?

-Non… non, répond-elle d'une voix tremblante en se blottissant contre lui. Mon dieu, que se passe-t-il ?

-Je ne sais pas.

Un fin rai de lumière filtre sous la porte, entrecoupé d'ombres fugitives. Derrière la porte, les cris n'ont pas cessé. Edward se relève.

-Reste ici, ordonne-t-il à Catherine.

-Mais…

Il a déjà ouvert la porte et disparu dans le flot des corps en pleine fuite et bataille. Terrifiée, Catherine se terre dans l'ombre et attend le retour d'Edward, mains sur les oreilles et tâchant d'oublier la présence des trois hommes étendus devant elle. Le bruit est insupportable, l'ignorance est une torture. Elle ne sait par qui ils sont attaqués, ni pourquoi ; ils ont surgi de nulle part au moment où elle a pénétré dans sa chambre et… Elle ignore ce qu'ils voulaient, Edward ne leur a laissé le temps de rien faire.

Elle s'est sentie incroyablement soulagée et protégée lorsqu'il l'a prise dans ses bras, mais il est reparti et, à présent, elle craint pour sa vie : il s'est jeté au cœur du chaos. S'en sortira-t-il ?

-Mon dieu, sauvez-moi ! entend-elle crier.

Elle grimace et se recroqueville, mais rien à faire. Elle ne peut faire taire ces voix et ces bruits.

-Miss Everdean !

La voix de l'homme lui fait relever la tête. Roy Mustang se tient dans l'entrée, tendu. Il regarde vivement l'agitation dans le couloir, comme si quelqu'un pouvait lui tomber dessus à tout moment. Derrière lui, sa fiancée arbore un visage grave mais nullement affolé.

-Venez, il faut partir d'ici ! lance Roy.

-Où est Sir Elric ? demande la jeune fille.

-Pas le temps, réplique-t-il. Dépêchez, bon sang ! Il faut sortir d'ici !

-Mais…

Le brun échange un rapide regard avec Riza Hawkeye qui lui fait signe de la tête qu'il peut y aller. Il entre dans la chambre et saisit sans douceur le poignet de Catherine pour l'obliger à se lever.

-Mais arrêtez, enfin !

-Riza, appelle Roy sans prêter attention à la futile résistance de l'anglaise.

La jeune femme acquiesce de la tête et s'engage prudemment dans le couloir.

-C'est bon, dit-elle.

Roy entraîne la jeune fille récalcitrante à la suite de sa fiancée et ils parcourent ensemble quelques mètres, jusqu'à une porte fermée contre laquelle Riza frappe quelques coups.

-Emiya ! crie-t-elle par-dessus le vacarme qui couvre maintenant tout l'hôtel. Emiya, vous êtes là ? Nous devons sortir d'ici !

La porte s'ouvre timidement sur le visage inquiet de l'historienne effrayée.

-Riza ?

Elle n'a guère le temps de s'étonner davantage qu'elle est elle aussi entraînée de force dans le couloir. Et la fuite méthodique reprend. Tandis que les clients cèdent à la panique et courent en tous sens, les quatre aventuriers parviennent sans encombre dans la rue où se masse déjà une foule de curieux.

Catherine a beau chercher de tous côtés, aucune trace des frères Elric. Ni l'un ni l'autre. La peur la prend à nouveau. Sont-ils encore à l'intérieur ? Que se passe-t-il ? Que font les autorités de ce fichu pays ? Il s'en faut de peu qu'elle ne s'élance dans l'hôtel, mais Roy veille au grain. Il la ceinture fermement.

-Restez ici, c'est de la folie ! s'écrie-t-il.

-Mais ils sont toujours là-bas !

-Ils s'en sortiront, assure-t-il avec tout l'aplomb qu'il peut avoir.

Malgré cela, il ne peut s'empêcher de douter. Les deux garçons sont restés introuvables malgré tous leurs efforts. Peut-être leur est-il arrivé quelque chose, comment savoir ?

Soudain, des coups de feu se font entendre. Catherine sursaute et se fige. Pourvu… Elle ne peut s'empêcher de craindre le pire.

-Je dois aller les chercher, déclare-t-elle avec calme et assurance.

-Hors de question ! rétorque Roy. Vous voulez vous faire tuer ?

-Ce sont eux qui vont mourir si je ne fais rien !

-Petite idiote, clame-t-il.

Un coup sur la nuque, et c'est le néant.

-Riza… soupire Roy.

**¤§¤**

_Hôtel Sea's Road, New York, Etats Unis, samedi 11 février 1928_

C'est un désordre comme il en a rarement vu. Des cris, des pleurs… Il déteste ce genre de situation. Du genre à lui prouver qu'il est aussi inutile qu'une goutte d'eau dans l'océan.

Il remonte la marée humaine qui fuit, sournoisement aiguillée par ses assaillants. Que cherchent-ils à faire ? Il semble que leur intention ne soit pas de tuer. Mais la panique paraît leur convenir. Un doute l'étreint depuis le début, auquel il refuse de songer. S'ils n'étaient là… que pour eux, l'équipe d'exploration ? C'est fortement probable, et cette idée l'effraye.

Il a failli se la voir enlever à nouveau. Sous le même toit, comme cette nuit-là.

-Nii-san !

Son frère, un peu plus loin, peine à remonter le flot des gens qui les ignorent superbement – ou bien les craignent, peut-être. Mais Edward ne s'en soucie pas. Il a autre chose en tête.

-Où sont-ils ? grogne-t-il.

-Nii-san ! On devrait peut-être sortir ! suggère Alphonse.

-Non ! Je dois les empêcher de me l'enlever.

-Nii-san !

Mais dans l'esprit de l'alchimiste ne subsiste qu'une pensée contradictoire : il doit leur faire payer ce qui est arrivé à Kana, et la protéger. Il ne sait plus vraiment où il va ni ce qu'il fait. Il ne prend pas même conscience qu'il l'a laissée seule dans la chambre, à la merci du premier venu…

Tout cela, Alphonse croit le deviner chez son aîné, et c'est pourquoi il le suit en tentant de le convaincre de rebrousser chemin. En vain. Le bruit et l'agitation embrouillent leurs idées, aiguisent leur fébrilité. L'instinct d'Alphonse lui dicte de quitter cet endroit au plus vite.

-Nii-san !

Edward s'arrête au milieu du couloir, alors qu'il croise le dernier fuyard. Mais ce n'est pas le cri de son frère qui l'a stoppé. Non ; face à lui se tient un homme habillé de noir, le fixant avec un sourire perfide. En voilà un. Un ennemi.

Les poings du jeune Elric se crispent alors que l'homme ricane, manifestement ravi de sa chance.

-Bien le bonsoir, mec, lâche-t-il avec un accent guttural.

-Bonsoir en enfer ! crache Edward en fondant sur lui.

L'homme a un geste, que seul Alphonse perçoit.

-Nii-san ! hurle-t-il.

Mais l'arme a déjà hurlé, elle aussi.


	7. Conflit

アトランテイスを征く者

Atlantis wo yuku mono

**Conqueror of Atlantis**

**Chapitre 6 :** Conflit

_New York, Etats Unis, dimanche 12 février 1928_

Le noir l'entoure. Des coups répétas agressent ses oreilles, avant que la lumière ne s'allume un très court instant. Elle sursaute en découvrant l'intrus, mais déjà la lampe se fracasse sur le sol. Elle crie. La seconde d'après retentit un bruit sourd accompagné d'une faible clarté.

-Kana !

Elle se redresse en sursaut, yeux écarquillés. Met quelques longues secondes à comprendre où elle se trouve : un lit, plus exactement celui de sa chambre d'hôtel. Au Sea's Road.

-Vous êtes réveillée ? s'exclame une voix féminine à côté d'elle.

Elle se tourne dans sa direction pour voir Emiya Hargreaves, le teint pâle et visiblement inquiète. Catherine la regarde un long moment sans comprendre, tandis que ses souvenirs se remettent en place. Le dîner, Edward, le baiser… Elle retient un cri de stupeur et saisit Emiya par les épaules.

-Où est Sir Elric ? demande-t-elle d'une voix blanche, craignant le pire.

-Euh… bredouille Emiya. Edward se repose, et son frère est à son che…

-Dieu soit loué ! s'écrie Catherine en portant une main à son cœur, soulagée. Ils sont en vie…

La jeune femme, à ses côtés, ne peut s'empêcher de sourire. L'inquiétude que la jeune noble manifeste à l'égard du petit blond l'amuse quelque peu. Catherine se lève vivement et se précipite dans le couloir, où elle manque percuter Roy Mustang qui sort fort à propos de la chambre que partagent les deux frères.

-Comment va-t-il ? demande-t-elle sans prendre le temps de s'excuser.

Le guide prend un air contrarié et hésite. Catherine sent son cœur se serrer. Tout cela n'augure rien de bon. Cette quête prend une mauvaise tournure, et cela avant même de quitter New York… La quête, oui. C'est son principal souci ; c'est du moins ce qu'elle veut croire.

-Qu'y a-t-il ? s'alarme-t-elle.

-Edward Elric a été blessé durant la nuit…

Blessé ! Elle le savait ! Mais qu'en est-il ? Est-ce grave ? Elle n'ose demander, par crainte d'une trop mauvaise nouvelle. Mais elle doit savoir ! Cela va-t-il compromettre leur périple ? Ils viennent à peine d'arriver en Amérique ! Son appréhension doit se voir, car Roy hoche la tête d'un air compatissant.

-Nous allons être retardés, c'est sûr, dit-il avec regret. On ne sait jamais ce que peut donner une blessure de ce genre…

Catherine refuse d'en entendre plus et se rue sur la porte qu'elle ouvre brusquement. Découvrant Alphonse se chamaillant énergiquement avec son frère… torse nu. Elle referme aussitôt la porte, choquée, et s'avise du fou rire à peine retenu de Roy. La jeune noble voit rouge.

-Vous ! fulmine-t-elle. Comment osez-vous ?

Mais la situation amuse beaucoup le brun qui s'abstient de répondre et préfère s'éloigner de sa patronne furibonde – et délicieusement empourprée – pour ne pas subir ses foudres.

La porte se rouvre derrière elle et elle se fige, indécise. Quelle humiliation ! Que doit-elle faire à présent ? Comment réagir ? Elle se soucie bien moins de la santé d'Edward ; il semble en bonne santé d'après la très courte scène qu'elle a surprise.

-Miss Everdean ? appelle-t-on.

C'est la voix d'Alphonse, le petit frère. Elle inspire profondément et lui fait face, embarrassée. Il ne lui laisse pas le temps de parler.

-Vous pouvez aller le voir, dit-il avec un sourire bienveillant qu'elle trouve malgré toute sa gentillesse emprunt de tristesse.

Elle doit rêver…

Elle entre, hésitante, et risque un coup d'œil vers le grand lit. Edward y est assis, entièrement habillé cette fois. Son regard se perd au loin, par la fenêtre. Elle-même, tournant la tête vers l'extérieur, n'y voit que de la grisaille à peine digne d'intérêt. Il ne prête aucune attention à elle, ce qui la surprend, lorsqu'elle pense aux derniers événements. La porte se referme presque sans bruit, les laissant seuls sans qu'elle le sache.

-Je suis navrée pour tout à l'heure, je n'aurais pas dû entrer de cette façon, sans m'annoncer. Je me sens terriblement gênée…

A peine s'il montre qu'il l'a entendue. Catherine se crispe légèrement, mal à l'aise. Le silence s'installe quelques secondes, durant lesquelles elle détaille son visage, si froid, si distant…

-J'ai… entendu dire que vous étiez blessé… reprend-elle.

-Une égratignure, répond enfin le jeune homme.

Elle ne sait si elle doit se sentir soulagée de la réponse ou froissée de son indifférence à peine masquée. Cependant, quoi qu'elle ressente, il y a une chose qu'elle se doit de dire.

-Je dois vous remercier, pour hier soir murmure-t-elle en baissant les yeux. Si vous n'aviez pas été là…

-Je n'ai pas fait grand-chose, rétorque-t-il sèchement.

-Mais vous m'avez sauvée ! insiste-t-elle.

-Je vous ai surtout laissée seule.

Plus un mot. Catherine réfléchit. Se sentirait-il… coupable ?

-Vous m'avez mise à l'abri le temps que Mr Mustang me trouve, dit-elle enfin avec aplomb. Vous avez mis ces hommes hors d'état de nuire et êtes allé au devant du danger. Peu d'hommes possèdent votre courage.

Edward tourne enfin la tête vers elle. Son regard est perçant – méfiant. Elle frémit. Reprend contenance.

-Très bien, prenez cela comme vous le voulez, déclare-t-elle avec froideur. Je m'inquiétais pour le héros de la soirée mais je vois qu'il n'y a aucun souci à se faire.

Elle fait demi-tour et sort avec toute la dignité qu'elle peut avoir, ignorant tout d'une plus ancienne et douloureuse culpabilité de l'ancien alchimiste.

**¤§¤**

_Gare centrale, New York, Etats Unis, dimanche 12 février 1928_

Les gares, Emiya Hargreaves en a beaucoup vues. Mais c'était toujours des petites gares. Rien à voir avec l'endroit où elle se trouve actuellement. Elle observe avec un enthousiasme toujours renouvelé la moindre chose dont elle n'a pas l'habitude, de l'architecture du bâtiment aux vêtements de certains voyageurs, symboles du grand et inattendu voyage qu'elle a entrepris. Derrière elle, les autres membres de l'équipe, habitués ou non, font preuve de plus de calme et de retenue.

Pour Edward et Alphonse, les quais surpeuplés et la fumée des machines réveillent en eux de vieux souvenirs refoulés d'une autre grande cité. La mélancolie gagne le plus jeune lui-même, qui esquisse pourtant un léger sourire. La présence de Riza Hawkeye et de Roy Mustang, même s'il ne s'agit pas de ceux qu'il a côtoyés autrefois, ajoute à l'étrangeté de la situation. Il s'attendrait presque à voir arriver Havoc ou un autre, chauffeur momentané du colonel. Ou Armstrong, peut-être, ravi de voir revenir les deux frères au bercail…

Mais ce n'est pas Central, et il doit se contenter d'imaginer ses anciens amis. Que font-ils en cet instant ? Mustang a-t-il enfin obtenu le poste qu'il convoitait ? Son équipe est-elle toujours la même ? Tous en vie et heureux ? Il a quitté un monde relativement en paix, en tout cas plus qu'il ne l'était à l'époque des Homoncules. Mais rien ne lui permet d'affirmer qu'il en est toujours ainsi. La guerre se fait sentir sur ce monde, si peu de temps après le dernier conflit – avant leur arrivée.

L'image de Winry se superpose aux autres. Le sourire d'Alphonse se fane. Winry… Voilà bien une personne qui lui manque. Et à qui lui et son frère doivent atrocement manquer. On ne remplace pas des amis d'enfance… Est-elle heureuse, elle aussi ?

-Vous allez bien ?

Alphonse sursaute légèrement, surpris. A côté de lui, Emiya le fixe avec des yeux ronds.

-Vous avez l'air d'être dans la lune, explique-t-elle.

-Oh… Ce n'est rien…

Emiya sourit et regarde autour d'elle. Son expression ravie fait plaisir à voir. D'une certaine façon, elle représente un peu d'innocence, celle qu'il a perdue peu à peu au travers des péripéties de sa vie. Une insouciance qui l'a déserté depuis qu'il tente de retrouver cette maudite bombe. Cela fait du bien.

-Souriez, monsieur Elric, dit-elle. C'est un beau voyage que nous faisons là, une chance inespérée de découvrir la légendaire Atlantide !

-Vous pensez que nous allons la trouver ?

-Vous n'y croyez pas ? demande-t-elle.

Alphonse hausse un sourcil : à dire vrai, il n'y a jamais vraiment songé ou, plutôt, il n'a jamais eu l'occasion. Entre la nouvelle du départ et les crises de son frère…

-J'ai une bonne impression, continue Emiya. Je sais que nous ne sommes pas les premiers à la chercher, et que jamais personne ne l'a trouvée mais… Je ne sais pas, je suis sûre que pour nous, ça sera différent.

-Je l'espère… soupire Alphonse.

-Vous n'êtes pas là pour ça, c'est-ce pas ? lance-t-elle soudain avec sérieux. J'ai entendu lady Everdean en parler avec son grand-père avant le départ, précise-t-elle devant la stupéfaction du jeune homme. Vous avez accepté la proposition mais l'Atlantide ne vous intéresse pas…

Il ouvre plusieurs fois la bouche, comme un poisson hors de l'eau, mais ne répond rien.

-Tant que vous n'avez pas de mauvaises intentions, conclut la jeune femme avec philosophie.

-Ne vous en faites pas, c'est tout le contraire…

**¤§¤**

_Quai n°5, gare centrale de New York, Etats Unis, dimanche 12 février 1928_

Les bagages sont rangés dans les compartiments, la locomotive siffle… Les voyageurs étreignent leur famille ou leurs amis, échangent les derniers au revoir. Quelques larmes, mais plus souvent rires et recommandations. Il va être l'heure.

Sur le quai, une jeune demoiselle élégamment vêtue s'impatiente, poings sur les hanches. Face à elle, un petit blond la considère d'un œil sceptique.

-Eh bien, Sir Elric, vous comptez rester ici jusqu'au déluge ? demande la jeune femme d'un ton railleur. Vous espérez que l'on vous oublie ici ?

-Vous avez vraiment de drôles d'idées, réplique lentement Edward.

-Pardonnez-moi de remarquer votre manque flagrant de bonne volonté.

Edward soupire. Il n'a pas envie de se disputer ; encore moins avec elle. Mais Catherine semble avoir quelque chose à lui reprocher. Et il est trop fatigué pour chercher ce que ce peut être.

-Ecoutez, la Miss, répond-il avec lassitude. Vous savez comme moi pourquoi je suis ici non ? Vous savez aussi combien d'années j'y ai consacré. Les difficultés que nous avons rencontrées, Al et moi. Nous n'avons jamais abandonné, jamais. Ce n'est pas quelqu'un comme vous qui me dissuadera de continuer.

Il regrette ses paroles aussitôt qu'il les a prononcées. Mais le mal est fait. Vexée, Catherine relève légèrement sa jupe et grimpe dans le train d'un air digne. Il soupire à nouveau. Les filles… D'autres garçons, sur le quai, semblent s'en tirer mieux que lui – mais ils sont bien loin de vivre les mêmes tourments, songe-t-il, amer. Il croise le regard d'un homme observant la gare de l'intérieur du train ; ils se fixent un instant, puis l'homme s'écarte vivement de la porte et disparaît dans le wagon, alors qu'un nouveau sifflement retentit et qu'un chef de gare annonce l'imminent départ.

-Eh, le nabot ! appelle Roy depuis le couloir de leur propre wagon.

-J'arrive…

Il rejoint à contrecœur les compartiments, pour constater que son frère l'attend en compagnie d'une Catherine boudeuse qui l'ignore ostensiblement. Merveilleux. Alphonse lui adresse contrit auquel il ne répond pas. Il s'assied à l'opposé de l'anglaise, côté couloir, et boude également. S'il ne se doutait pas de la véritable nature du malaise de son aîné, Alphonse aurait probablement ri, du moins souri.

Mais là, il préfère se faire oublier.

Un dernier sifflement, un « Attention au départ ! » et le train s'ébranle enfin. Aucun des trois ne sait s'il supportera de passer toutes ces heures dans ces conditions.

**¤§¤**

_Train au départ de New York, Etats Unis, dimanche 12 février 1928_

Il y a du bon à se trouver en compagnie de deux jolies femmes. Et même si, dans le cas présent, l'une d'elle est une fiancée un brin possessive, ce n'est pas Roy Mustang qui sire la contraire !

Sa situation a cela de particulier qu'en dehors du fait qu'il y a là sa future épouse – quel grand mot ! dit-il toujours – les deux femmes sont aussi différentes qu'on peut l'être. L'une, blonde aux yeux bleus, cheveux courts, allure flegmatique et arrogante de la femme sûre d'elle et de son charme. L'autre, longs cheveux d'ébène et yeux verts, visage rieur et nature joyeuse. La Reine des Glaces et l'enfant. Le jour et la nuit.

-Pardon ?

Zut, il a pensé tout haut. Il sourit, prenant un air gêné plus calculé que sincère.

-Non, rien, je me disais juste que vous ne vous ressembliez pas dut tout, toutes les deux.

Emiya hoche la tête, déconcertée. Riza n'esquisse aucun geste susceptible de montrer qu'elle a entendu ; elle contemple avec détachement le paysage qui défile. Son fiancé sourit largement.

-Oui, oui, assure-t-il en fixant Emiya droit dans les yeux. Vous n'avez rien en commun, et je ne suis pas le seul à le penser. Riza est plutôt du genre fier et hautain, quelque peu… glaciale, ajoute-t-il sur le ton de la confidence en se penchant légèrement vers la brune face à lui. Alors que vous…

-Est-ce bien raisonnable ? bredouille celle-ci, rougissante.

Elle jette un coup d'œil gêné à la jeune femme qui ne semble pas faire grand cas de la discussion.

-Vous ne pensez pas que j'ai raison ? renchérit Roy, de plus en plus souriant. Vous savez vivre, vous. Cela se voit dans vos yeux. Vous aimez bouger, vous amuser. Découvrir aussi. N'ai-je pas raison ?

-Euh…

Et il pose une main innocente sur le genou d'Emiya qui ne sait plus où se mettre. Que faire ? Mustang se montre bien trop familier envers elle. Pire encore, sa fiancée n'a pas même l'ombre d'une réaction. Allons bon, va-t-elle se laisser faire de la sorte par un homme ? Elle en a vu d'autres, et elle déteste cette supériorité qu'ils croient détenir.

Oui mais voilà. Réagir, c'est un mot très facile à prononcer. Pourtant il lui faut bien admettre qu'aucun des étudiants à qui elle a eu à faire jusque-là n'ont manifesté d'intérêt pour sa personne – et ils étaient loin d'égaler le charisme irrésistible de Roy Mustang.

-Vo… Votre fiancée… bafouille-t-elle encore.

Accoudée contre la vitre, Riza Hawkeye hausse les épaules avec indifférence.

-Je savais à quoi m'attendre, dit-elle simplement.

Et elle en reste là. Emiya en reste pétrifiée. Mais pas Roy qui semble avoir pris ces paroles comme une approbation implicite. L'historienne se maudit quelques secondes. Où est donc passée sa verve ? Mais quelques secondes seulement.

Pour la forme.

**¤§¤**

_A bonne distance de New York, Etats Unis, dimanche 12 février 1928_

A peine une heure s'est écoulée avant qu'Edward n'en ait assez de la tension palpable du compartiment. L'esprit échauffé, il se lève sans un mot et ouvre brusquement la porte pour sortir dans le couloir.

-Nii-san, appelle Alphonse.

-Faim, répond laconiquement son frère avant de refermer bruyamment la porte.

-Quel sale caractère, remarque Catherine avec sarcasme.

Alphonse ne peut s'empêcher de lever les yeux au ciel en rejoignant son frère. Ces deux-là sont bien pires que des enfants !

-Nii-san !

-Pourquoi tu ne restes pas avec elle ? Tu seras sûrement de meilleure compagnie que moi.

-Mais nii-san…

Celui-ci remonte les wagons avec détermination, décidé à ne pas céder à son cadet. C'est compter sans l'obstination de la famille. Alphonse saisit son bras et le retient fermement en arrière.

-Edward Elric, gronde-t-il. Tu vas me faire le plaisir de cesser de fuir devant les difficultés. Je te croyais plus courageux que ça.

Edward tressaille. Même s'il ne voit pas son visage, Alphonse sait qu'il a visé juste. Il n'a besoin de rien pour le savoir, il le connaît mieux que lui-même, tout simplement. Il resserre sa prise mais son visage s'adoucit.

-Qu'est-ce que tu crois ? réplique sèchement l'aîné, d'un ton moins coléreux qu'il ne le voudrait. Si tu crois que c'est facile…

-Je ne dis pas que c'est facile, Ed, reconnaît Alphonse avec douceur. J'avoue que j'ai du mal aussi, de temps à autres… Mais il serait temps de tourner la page, tu ne crois pas ? Catherine n'est pas et ne sera jamais Kana. Pour toi c'est peut-être un fantôme du passé, mais n'oublie pas qu'elle a un cœur, elle aussi. Ed, j'admets qu'elle commet peut-être une erreur… mais elle s'est prise d'affection pour toi, et ni elle ni toi n'y pouvez rien.

Il se rapproche de son frère et lui glisse à l'oreille.

-Ne fais pas souffrir Catherine à cause de l'ombre d'une faute dont tu n'es même pas responsable.

Avant de le laisser seul au milieu du couloir, l'esprit en proie à la confusion.

Il semble évident au jeune homme que son frère a entièrement raison. Et même s'il rechigne à l'admettre, il avait bien besoin d'un bon coup de fouet pour le forcer à réagir. Sauf que cela ne sera certainement pas suffisant ; et Edward manque singulièrement de volonté. Il regarde avec appréhension derrière lui et hésite.

Son frère si attentionné risque de très peu apprécier s'il ne prend pas même la peine d'essayer.

**¤§¤**

_Chemin de fer, Etats Unis, dimanche 12 février 1928_

Le compartiment est plongé dans un silence presque total. Catherine y est assise, consultant une liste d'informations dans des carnets ouverts sur ses genoux et griffonnant quelques mots dans un autre d'un air concentré. Tout juste si elle relève la tête à l'entrée d'Edward ; les carnets se sont refermés.

Quelques secondes passent mais aucun des deux ne fait le moindre geste. Le jeune homme semble hésiter. Finalement, il se laisse tomber sur la banquette et croise bras et jambes ; elle, fait de son mieux pour ne pas trahir son exaspération. Puis il se relève vivement, fouille dans le sac de voyage dont il refuse de se séparer et se rassied.

Silence tendu. Les muscles de Catherine se crispent lentement, elle imagine le regard narquois d'Edward posé sur elle… N'y tenant plus, elle redresse la tête. Non, il ne la regarde pas, pas plus qu'il n'arbore une expression railleuse. Il s'est simplement plongé dans un épais livre qui retient toute son attention. Sa main gauche tenant un stylo repose sur un petit carnet rempli de notes et de schémas divers.

Le voir ainsi a quelque chose d'étrange. De dérangeant, aussi. Catherine fronce les sourcils. Plus que la concentration extrême du garçon, ce sont ses dessins inhabituels qui la mettent mal à l'aise. Elle en détourne le regard et reprend sa propre lecture, ouvrant l'un de ses cahiers d'un geste rageur.

Cet homme a un don pour lui mettre les nerfs à fleur de peau !

Une chose est sûre, elle ne lui demandera rien concernant ses travaux. Par mépris ou par peur… elle ne saurait le dire. Mais que chacun reste dans son coin et s'occupe de ses propres affaires.

Pourtant, elle perd vite patience. Plus vite en tout cas qu'Edward qui semble avoir oublié jusqu'à sa seule présence. Elle jette sans douceur ses affaires à côté d'elle et soupire bruyamment, s'attirant un regard interrogateur de son vis-à-vis, qu'elle évite d'un air bougon.

-Quelque chose ne va pas ? demande poliment Edward.

-Oui, vous ! répond sans réfléchir la jeune fille.

Allons bon, peste intérieurement l'ancien alchimiste. Que va-t-elle encore me reprocher ?

-Ne faites pas cette tête. Vous savez parfaitement de quoi je parle.

-Non, désolé, je ne vois pas…

Catherine fulmine ; il la sent prête à exploser de colère.

-C'est vous… bégaye-t-elle, tâchant de garder autant que possible un semblant de calme. Toute votre attitude…

-Mon attitude ?

-Vous êtes hautain, arrogant, méprisant, lâche rudement la jeune anglaise. Vous agissez comme si vous saviez tout et que nous n'étions tous que des enfants ignorants. Croyez-vous donc avoir plus vécu qu'un autre, avoir tout vu ? Croyez-vous avoir le droit de porter constamment ce visage de souffrance, comme si tous les malheurs de ce monde vous étaient connus ?

C'en est trop. Beaucoup trop. Infiniment trop. Edward ne peut le supporter. Il se lève brusquement, renversant livre et cahier qui chutent lourdement sur le sol, et plaque ses mains de chaque côté du visage de Catherine qui sursaute devant cet accès de violence.

-La ferme ! crie-t-il. Vous pensez que je ne suis qu'un gosse pourri gâté, c'est ça ? Vous ne savez rien de notre vie, à Al et moi, je ne vous permets pas de nous juger !

Puis il quitte le compartiment qu'il referme avec fureur, y laissant la pauvre Catherine sous le choc. Edward est furieux, autant contre lui-même que contre elle. Il n'a pas pu se retenir face à ses paroles. Elle a dit ce que jamais elle n'aurait dû dire. Elle ne sait pas où elle a mis les pieds ; et il vaut mieux pour tout le monde qu'elle continue à l'ignorer.

**¤§¤**

_Train en marche, Etats Unis, dimanche 12 février 1928_

-Ed…

Le ton d'Alphonse est plein de reproches. Edward s'y attendait. Il hausse les épaules et évite le regard de son frère, l'air abattu.

-Que s'est-il passé ?

-On… s'est disputés, répond l'aîné à contrecœur.

-Ed.

-C'est elle qui a commencé !

Soupir désespéré d'Alphonse.

-Mais que va-t-on faire de vous ? se lamente-t-il avec emphase.

Edward ne dit rien, mais fronce les sourcils, fixant quelque chose derrière son cadet. L'homme qui l'a observé avant le départ du train se tient à l'extrémité du wagon, l'air menaçant. L'aîné des Elric se retourne vivement, pris d'un mauvais pressentiment, pour voir un inconnu s'introduire dans le compartiment où se trouve toujours Catherine Everdean. Armé.

Les choses se présentent mal.

* * *

_**Note de l'auteur :  
**_

Eh non vous ne rêvez pas, un nouveau chapitre à peine deux semaines après le précedent ! Il se peut que ça continue dans la lancée. Je préfère ne rien promettre pour l'instant, mais il est très probable que je parvienne à vous donner un chapitre toutes les deux semaines dès maintenant. Le chapitre 7 est déjà terminé, et le 8 suit de près... Vous aurez donc sans faute le prochain d'ici quinze jours, de toute manière.

Voilà, à dans deux semaines, donc !

_Angel of Seven Dreams / DreamAngel7_


	8. Détournement

アトランテイスを征く者

Atlantis wo yuku mono

**Conqueror of Atlantis**

**Chapitre 7 :** Détournement

_Quelque part en Pennsylvanie, Etats Unis, dimanche 12 février 1928_

La situation donne une dramatique impression de déjà-vu. A cela près que, cette fois, l'alchimie ne sauvera personne. Prise d'otages dans un train. Quelques mots pour une catastrophe.

Devant la porte reliant le wagon au précédent, l'homme retire une arme de sous sa veste et joue négligemment avec. Un sourire sarcastique étire ses lèvres. Il ricane.

-Quelle chance, les frères Elric en personne !

Face à lui, deux alchimistes n'ayant plus aucun pouvoir se demandent comment ils vont pouvoir s'en tirer : en quelques secondes ont retenti les cris d'indignation de Catherine Everdean, mais aussi de Roy Mustang, bientôt suivi d'un bruit étouffé et d'une exclamation de surprise. Leur guide est hors combat. Ils ne sont plus que deux, ainsi que trois femmes qui ne savent pas se battre. Eux, sont une douzaine. Peut-être plus.

Ces individus sont là pour eux, cela ne fait aucun doute. Ceux de la veille, à l'hôtel, avaient probablement les mêmes raisons ; reste à savoir lesquelles.

-Ravi de vous rencontrer, messieurs les alchimistes, salue l'homme avec une petite révérence moqueuse.

Edward tique. Comment…

-J'ai beaucoup entendu parler de vous, les amis. Paraît que vous êtes des genres de magiciens, pas vrai ? J'adorerais voir ça. Mais, voyez-vous…

Son sourire théâtral laisse place à un rictus malfaisant, alors qu'il fixe ses proies d'un regard dur, perçant. Presque animal.

-Il n'y aura pas de démonstration, conclut-il d'un ton rauque.

Il tend son bras devant lui et fait feu. Mais Edward, prévoyant, a déjà poussé son frère dans un compartiment vide avant d'en fermer la porte derrière eux. Affalé contre le panneau, il tente de reprendre ses esprits.

-Nii-san…

-Tais-toi ! Je réfléchis…

-Pas la peine de te cacher, gamin ! crie l'homme du couloir. Je finirai par t'avoir de toute façon. Mais je vais me montrer généreux : je te garde pour la fin, _boy_.

Edward se retient difficilement de taper du poing sur le sol. Il se sent aculé. Devant lui, Alphonse plisse les yeux, en proie à une intense réflexion. Pourvu qu'il trouve quelque chose, et vite, songe Edward. Lui-même a du mal à ordonner ses pensées, tout se mélange, dominé par une furieuse envie de foncer dans le tas. Trop impulsif, Ed, se réprimande-t-il.

De vieux souvenirs de son premier voyage à Central lui reviennent en mémoire, au moment le plus importun qui soit. L'alchimie n'existe pas dans ce monde ! Quand l'acceptera-t-il enfin ? Les solutions de l'époque ne sont que des fantasmes ici, rien de ce qu'il a fait dans ce train en Amestris ne peut l'aider dans celui-ci.

De rage, il serre les dents et frappe la cloison de son poing.

-Kuso… jure-t-il.

-Nii-san…

-Trouve quelque chose, Al, dit soudain Edward. Je n'arrive pas à réfléchir.

Le jeune homme se penche vers son aîné, inquiet. Il voit ses traits se crisper, son regard se faire sévère et désespéré à la fois.

-Trouve quelque chose avant que je fasse une connerie… souffle Edward.

De l'autre côté de la cloison, Catherine émet des protestations indignées, tâchant probablement de faire bonne figure malgré sa situation. Edward ferme les yeux. Emiya et Riza, elles, restent silencieuses. Sont-elles seulement encore envie, et conscientes ?

-Je vais trouver, murmure son frère avec une assurance qu'il est bien loin d'éprouver.

Trop tard. Les sonores récriminations se sont transformées en un cri bref. Et Alphonse est déjà seul dans le compartiment.

-Ed !

**¤§¤**

_Compartiment 17, train traversant la Pennsylvanie, Etats Unis, dimanche 12 février 1928_

-Comment va-t-il ? bredouille Emiya.

-Il s'en sortira, répond Riza. Cet imbécile est solide. Et toi, ça va ?

-Euh… oui, je crois…

L'historienne se demande encore comment ils ont pu en arriver là. Ils discutaient sans faire de mal à personne – si ce n'est Riza qui en prenait pour son grade – et, l'instant suivant, des inconnus pénétraient dans le compartiment et assommaient Roy, qui avait simplement voulu les faire sortir. A présent, tous trois sont enfermés, ayant pour unique choix l'attente. Mais l'attente de quoi ?

-Que croyez-vous qu'ils nous veulent ? demande Emiya d'une petite voix.

-Aucune idée, et je ne crois pas avoir envie de le savoir.

Elle se relève et commence à inspecter cloisons et fenêtre, ainsi que les banquettes, avant de chercher quelque chose dans un sac appartenant à son fiancé.

-Je le savais, marmonne-t-elle. Il ne s'en sépare jamais.

Puis elle revient vers la fenêtre et l'ouvre ; la vitre se bloque, libérant un passage tout juste suffisant pour passer la tête.

-Que faites-vous ? s'alarme Emiya.

-Je vais faire honneur à l'éducation de mon père, répond très sérieusement la blonde.

-Vous n'allez tout de même pas…

Mais Riza s'est armée du couteau de poche emprunté à Roy et entreprend de dévisser le montant de la fenêtre.

-Mais, Riza, enfin ! s'exclame la jeune fille.

-Chut, moins fort, Emiya ! chuchote Riza. Tu veux qu'ils reviennent ?

L'historienne se tient coite et regarde avec appréhension tantôt la porte du compartiment, tantôt Riza qui finit par réussir à obtenir une plus grande ouverture. Durant tout le temps que dure la manœuvre, Roy n'a pas repris connaissance. Dans le couloir, en revanche, les choses semblent s'envenimer.

Riza se redresse et range le canif dans une de ses poches avant de mettre un pied sur la banquette, prête à passer la fenêtre.

-Attendez ! murmure Emiya, paniquée.

-Quoi ?

-Vous… Vous n'allez quand même pas…

-Sortir ? Oh que si.

Léger soupir. Riza se tourne vers Emiya et l'observe avec bienveillance. C'est encore une enfant, qui a cru devenir adulte tout en refusant de grandir…

-Ecoute, Emiya, dit Riza avec douceur. J'en ai vu de toutes les couleurs avec mon père, quand j'étais gamine. Alors si je dois faire quelques acrobaties sur un train en marche, je le ferai. Ce n'est pas un peu de danger qui m'arrêtera.

Les traits de la petite brune révèlent inquiétude et détresse. Nouveau soupir.

-Ne t'en fais pas pour moi, et occupe-toi plutôt de me réveiller ce séducteur de seconde zone, ordonne Riza en désignant Roy toujours inconscient sur le sol. Il sera utile.

-D… D'accord.

-Et évite de lui raconter mon tour de voltige, recommande encore la blonde. Il ne sait rien sur mon père.

Emiya hoche la tête sans chercher à comprendre. Quelques secondes plus tard, Riza a disparu sur le toit du train.

**¤§¤**

_Couloir du train, Etats Unis, dimanche 12 février 1928_

L'homme ricane ; encore. Edward serre les poings. Il l'a faite, sa connerie. Alphonse n'a plus aucune chance de trouver une solution, à présent. Quant à lui, il n'est définitivement plus en état de réfléchir calmement. Derrière l'homme, à tout juste quelques mètres dans l'étroit couloir du train, Catherine est maintenue à genoux, une arme pointée sur sa nuque. Et cela, Edward ne peut le supporter.

-Mais qui voilà ? lance l'homme, l'air particulièrement ravi. L'un des frères Elric. Moi qui croyais que vous alliez manigancer quelque chose, je suis déçu.

Edward fait de son mieux pour garder son sang-froid, et pour ignorer le regard chargé d'incompréhension de Catherine.

-Bon, eh bien, puisque tout à l'air si facile, vous allez pouvoir nous dire où vous avez mis ce fichu journal, ou mieux, vous allez me le donner.

Il tend une main avide en direction d'Edward.

-Je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez, réplique celui-ci.

Mais Catherine, elle, s'est figée.

-C'est bien dommage, soupire l'homme. Mais tu vois, moi je crois que tu sais parfaitement de quoi je parle. Et si toi, tu ne sais pas…

Il se tourne vers Catherine qu'il fixe avec un sourire sadique. La jeune fille paraît terrifiée.

-Elle, elle saura sûrement.

Celui qui tient Catherine appuie le canon de son revolver contre sa nuque, rapprochant son visage du sol. Elle grimace.

-Eh, Becker !

Un jeune garçon tout juste sorti de l'adolescence passe à côté de la prisonnière et va glisser quelques mots à l'oreille de l'homme qui semble être le chef. Puis il attend les ordres.

-Bien ! dit Becker. Une bonne nouvelle.

Le garçon observe la scène avec un vif intérêt, comme s'il assistait à un numéro de cirque particulièrement épatant. Un énorme sourire béat mange son visage juvénile. Spectacle intensément écœurant aux yeux d'Edward que la fascination déplacée de ce petit imbécile.

-Andreas, qu'est-ce que tu fous ? grogne Becker. Retourne à ton poste, espèce de bon à rien !

Le petit s'éclipse sans demander son reste.

-Mülher, lance Becker.

Catherine pousse un gémissement tandis que son agresseur, Mülher visiblement, appuie à nouveau sur son cou.

-Je veux ce cahier, insiste le chef.

-Je ne sais pas où il est, répond Edward.

Et il ne sait pas plus de quel genre de cahier il peut bien s'agir. Que veulent-ils ? En quoi un malheureux cahier peut-il les intéresser à ce point ? Catherine semble le savoir, mais l'alchimiste est certain qu'elle ne dira rien. Quitte à en subir les conséquences. Pourquoi ?

D'un geste rapide, Mülher rengaine son revolver et sort un couteau qu'il place sous la gorge de la rousse. Si la terreur la gagne, elle n'en montre rien. Elle fixe Edward comme pour le défier de faire quoi que ce soit. Pour peu qu'il ait réellement la possibilité de faire quelque chose…

-Le cahier, gronde Becker.

-Sir Elric… bredouille Catherine.

Il serre les dents. C'est Becker qui a le contrôle, et tous deux le savent. Le couteau crée un pli dans la peau ; il coupera bientôt. Que peut-il donc faire ? Et Al qui n'agit toujours pas…

-Très bien, je vais vous le dire.

Coup de bluff. Ça passe ou ça casse, lui a-t-on dit un jour ; il comprend à présent toute l'ampleur de l'expression.

-Sir Elric ! s'écrie l'anglaise, stupéfaite.

Croit-elle qu'il a découvert quelque chose à propos du cahier ? Peu importe, tant qu'elle se tait, il a encore une chance. Très infime peut-être, mais il n'a rien d'autre en tête. Il jette un rapide coup d'œil à la porte entrouverte du compartiment d'où Alphonse le regarde sans un mot. Pourvu qu'il comprenne…

Becker sourit.

-On se montre raisonnable…

-Mais je ne le dirai qu'à vous, coupe Edward. Je n'ai pas confiance en vos hommes, ils sont trop indisciplinés.

Stupidité ou coup de maître – Edward l'ignore encore. Renforcer l'ego d'un individu en dénigrant les hommes qu'il a sous ses ordres… Pari risqué. Catherine semble le penser aussi. Heureusement, le dénommé Mülher ne semble pas le prendre pour lui. Il en a même l'air plutôt fier.

Becker jauge l'alchimiste du regard. Va-t-il mordre à un hameçon aussi gros ? Une arnaque si classique ?

Le sourire de l'homme s'agrandit.

-Très bien, approche, mon garçon. Je vois que nous pouvons discuter…

**¤§¤**

_Compartiment 17, train en Pennsylvanie, Etats Unis, dimanche 12 février 1928_

-Monsieur Mustang ! Monsieur Mustang !

Après une courte hésitation, la jeune fille s'est décidée à réveiller le guide, alors que des voix fortes se sont fait entendre dans le couloir. Mais, bien entendu, ses appels n'obtiennent aucun résultat. En désespoir de cause, elle le saisit par l'épaule et le secoue énergiquement. Pour se retrouver presque agressée par un Roy un peu dépassé – et sur les nerfs.

-Oh, c'est vous…

Il relâche une Emiya pétrifiée et se masse la nuque en grimaçant.

-Je peux savoir ce que je fiche par terre, au juste ? grogne-t-il.

-Vous avez été assommé, répond lentement Emiya.

Roy hausse un sourcil sceptique et fixe la jeune fille comme s'il ne la croyait pas. Puis il regarde autour de lui et s'accoude nonchalamment à la banquette.

-Oh, je vois, fait-il. Riza n'a pas apprécié…

-Ça n'était pas Riza, coupe Emiya.

L'expression soudain sérieuse de la jeune brune semble interpeller Roy qui fronce les sourcils. Puis serre les poings. Il se souvient : l'homme est entré et ne lui a pas laissé le temps d'en placer une.

-Où est Riza ? demande-t-il avec gravité.

Emiya hésite. Elle n'aime pas mentir, mais la jeune femme lui a bien recommandé de ne rien lui révéler…

-Je ne sais pas… bredouille-t-elle. Ils l'ont emmenée…

-Et les autres ?

-Je ne sais pas non plus, mais il se passe quelque chose dans le couloir.

-C'est-à-dire ?

-Quelque chose comme des cris et un gros bang…

Roy Mustang pâlit. Il se rapproche de la porte et l'entrouvre lentement. De sa hauteur, il ne distingue que deux paires de jambes qui l'empêchent de voir quoi que ce soit d'autre. Il referme sans bruit la porte et inspire profondément.

-Bien, soupire-t-il.

-Bien ? s'étrangle Emiya. Qu'est-ce que vous allez faire ? chuchote-t-elle, paniquée, en le voyant se lever pour fouiller dans son sac.

-Quelque chose, répond-il laconiquement. Ah non ! Où est-il passé ?

Le canif. Bien sûr, Riza est partie avec. Emiya se fait toute petite, espérant qu'il ne remarque pas sa gêne. S'il devait lui poser des questions, elle sait qu'elle ne pourra pas lui cacher longtemps la vérité.

-Andreas, qu'est-ce que tu fous ? entendent-ils.

Roy regarde une nouvelle fois dans son sac, comme s'il réfléchissait, et le referme brusquement.

-Pas maintenant, marmonne-t-il.

Puis il se dirige vers la vitre toujours grande ouverte et passe la tête au dehors. Emiya frémit : remarquera-t-il l'état de la fenêtre ?

-Miss Hargreaves, appelle-t-il.

-Oui ?

-Vous avez quelque chose à lancer ?

-Pardon ?

Roy se tourne vers elle et tend sa main. Il n'a pas l'air de plaisanter.

-Quelque chose, n'importe quoi !

Sans réfléchir, Emoya se saisit de l'un de ses livres et le lui donne. Roy fixe l'ouvrage d'un œil peu convaincu.

-Vous êtes sûre ?

La jeune fille écarquille les yeux.

-Ah non ! s'écrie-t-elle.

Elle récupère vivement le livre et le remplace par… Le compartiment semble bien vide.

-N'avez-vous rien à jeter, vous ? lance-t-elle.

-Emiya !

-D'accord, c'est bon, prenez-le… soupire-t-elle en lui redonnant le livre à contrecœur. Ça ira, insiste-t-elle comme Roy hésite à le prendre.

Il repasse la tête par la fenêtre et lance le livre vers l'arrière du train, tirant une grimace ennuyée à Emiya. Quelques secondes plus tard, Alphonse apparaît à la fenêtre de son compartiment, alerté par le choc du bouquin. Roy sourit, triomphant.

Et un nouveau coup de feu retentit.

**¤§¤**

_Toit du train, quelque part en Pennsylvanie, Etats Unis, dimanche 12 février 1928_

Le train avance à allure régulière, sans accroc ni ralentissement. Pourtant cela ne fait aucun doute dans l'esprit de Riza Hawkeye que la machine est sous le contrôle de leurs assaillants. Elle en aura bientôt le cœur net.

A peine cinq minutes qu'elle a quitté son compartiment et n'a remonté que trois wagons. Il en reste encore plus du double. Le paysage qui défile de chaque côté de son champ de vision menace parfois de lui faire perdre l'équilibre, mais elle tâche de se concentrer sur le chemin à parcourir. Un seul faux pas, et…

-On ne bouge plus !

Elle s'immobilise et retient un juron.

-Je savais bien que j'avais entendu quelque chose, reprend la voix derrière elle. Les mains en l'air, ma jolie.

Riza obtempère, elle n'a pas d'autre choix. Tant qu'elle lui tourne le dos, elle n'a aucun moyen de savoir quelle est son arme ni à quelle distance il se trouve exactement. Elle peut toujours essayer de deviner sa corpulence au timbre de sa voix, mais cela reste hasardeux, et pour l'instant totalement inutile…

-Eh bien, tu as du courage, toi. Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ? demande-t-il d'un ton abrupt.

-Je me promène, répond Riza d'un ton badin. Les couloirs sont bondés, en ce moment…

Un violent coup de crosse sur la nuque lui apprend que l'agresseur semble peu apprécier la plaisanterie. Elle ne lui en veut pas : c'est une blague digne de Roy Mustang dans ses grands jours. Légèrement sonnée, elle se redresse sur les coudes, mais l'autre l'attrape par les cheveux et tire son visage en arrière.

-Va pas falloir te foutre de moi, lui glisse-t-il à l'oreille, menaçant. Qu'est-ce que tu comptais faire ?

-Vous bouffer jusqu'au dernier ! réplique-t-elle avec hargne aussi fort qu'elle le peut malgré sa gorge compressée.

Tout s'enchaîne. L'homme envoie la tête de Riza heurter le métal du toit et pointe son arme sur elle. Le déclic de la sécurité se fait entendre au moment où le train tangue plus fortement que d'ordinaire. L'homme vacille. D'un mouvement vif, Riza lance une jambe en arrière et le déséquilibre ; un choc plus tard, l'homme est suspendu sur le côté du wagon, son arme pointée sur lui.

-Tu fais moins le fier, _bébé_, lance Riza.

* * *

_**Note de l'auteur : **_

Chose promise, chose due ! Voici donc comme annoncé le chapitre 7, deux semaines après le 6. Et comme une surprise vient rarement seule, je vous révèle tout de suite que le huitième suivra au même intervalle, étant fini depuis lundi dernier, si mes souvenirs sont exacts. Je vais essayer de tenir le rythme... On peut, on peut...? On verra !

Quoi qu'il en soit, je vais probablement rouvrir mon blog afin de répondre aux éventuelles questions que vous me poseriez ou pour vous faire part de mes propres réfléxions sur l'histoire. L'adresse est ici : spaces (.) msn (.) com/plumedelys/

Voilà. A dans deux semaines !

_Angel of Seven Dreams / DreamAngel7_


	9. Négociations

アトランテイスを征く者

Atlantis wo yuku mono

**Conqueror of Atlantis**

**Chapitre 8 :** Négociations

_Londres, Angleterre, dimanche 12 février 1928_

Le manoir semble bien silencieux comparé à la semaine précédente. Les visiteurs se sont faits rares, les activités sont devenues inexistantes et, pire que tout, la demoiselle de la maison est absente depuis plusieurs jours – depuis le départ de l'équipe d'exploration montée par Lord Everdean.

Celui-ci a tempêté durant des jours, exigeant qu'on lui ramène sa petite fille, avant que l'on ne parvienne à lui faire comprendre que faire revenir la jeune fille reviendrait à mettre fin à sa quête. Quête qu'il a mis tant d'ardeur et d'année à mettre en place…

Il sait bien qu'il ne peut plus rien faire. En vérité, il doit s'avouer qu'il l'a toujours su : Catherine n'a jamais caché son intérêt pour l'Atlantide et a toujours secrètement gardé l'espoir de faire partie du voyage. Il s'était bien douté que quelque chose de ce genre arriverait ; il avait seulement préféré l'ignorer et croire qu'elle resterait avec lui plutôt que de partir à l'aventure.

Mais voilà qu'aujourd'hui il doit se rendre à l'évidence, et attendre en silence. La frustration et l'inquiétude lui broient le cœur. Que n'a-t-il eu ces informations ne serait-ce que dix ans plus tôt ? Il y serait allé lui-même, et n'aurait pas eu à tant craindre pour la vie de sa dernière parente.

Une violente toux secoue son vieux corps malingre. Sa servante accourt avec un verre d'eau et lui tapote légèrement le dos.

-Ça va, ça va, toussote Charles Everdean avant de prendre le verre que la femme lui tend. Merci, Lucy. Tu es bien bonne avec moi.

Lucy sourit.

-Voulez-vous autre chose, monsieur ?

-Ma petite-fille, merci, plaisante faiblement le Lord. Ou bien un peu d'alcool…

-Monsieur n'est pas raisonnable, fait la servante en pointant un doigt accusateur vers lui.

-Monsieur se fait surtout vieux et aimerait pouvoir profiter un peu des petits plaisirs de la vie, note Lord Everdean en souriant d'un air innocent.

Lucy soupire, mais elle est plus amusée qu'exaspérée.

-Très bien, un brandy pour monsieur, clame-t-elle.

-Merci, Lucy.

Il se renfonce dans son fauteuil et laisse ses pensées retourner en Atlantide, berceau vers lequel ont tendu ses longues recherches.

**¤§¤**

_Couloir du train ralliant Norfolk, quelque part en Pennsylvanie, Etats Unis, dimanche 12 février 1928_

La scène devant elle s'est presque figée. Tout semble se passer au ralenti. Comment… Comment Edward Elric a-t-il apprendre l'existence même de ce journal ? Comment peut-il savoir où elle l'a laissé ? L'aurait-il… vu ? Elle l'avait bien en main, lors de leur dispute…

Mais il ne sait rien de son importance, de l'importance de ce qu'il contient ! Et il le leur donnerait si facilement, sans même l'ombre d'une hésitation ? Ça n'est pas normal. Réfléchis, Catherine ! Edward Elric n'est pas un idiot, il doit bien avoir compris qu'ils ne peuvent se permettre…

-Très bien, approche, mon garçon, dit l'homme qui se tient entre eux, l'air satisfait. Je crois que nous pouvons discuter…

Edward obéit et s'avance. Du regard, elle l'implore de se taire, de renoncer, mais il l'ignore délibérément, ses yeux d'or fixés sur Becker. Avec une résolution comme elle en a rarement vue. Non, il doit y avoir une autre issue, autre chose à faire que de leur remettre le cahier… et mourir ensuite ! Edward doit pourtant bien le savoir : s'il leur donne ce qu'ils veulent, ils n'auront plus aucune raison de les laisser en vie. A moins…

Et alors qu'elle croit enfin comprendre ce qu'il a en tête, elle voit Becker se pencher vers lui, pressé de savoir où est le journal. Inconscient du sourire mauvais et arrogant affiché par le jeune homme qu'il pense inoffensif. La scène a quelque chose de surréaliste – et d'effrayant.

-Non ! crie Catherine, trop tard.

Elle a tout juste le temps de voir Edward frapper dans le ventre de Becker avant que Mülher ne la renvoie brutalement au sol. Détonation. Affolée, elle se recroqueville, mains sur les oreilles. Avant de se redresser brusquement. Le coup de feu ! Edward est-il blessé ? Mais il se bat avec Becker ; plus petit, plus chétif, Edward n'a aucune chance…

Un éclat vif attire son attention. Le couteau, abandonné par Mülher ; le revolver a repris place dans ses mains. Il vise les deux adversaires avec hésitation. Consciente de peut-être tenir sa chance, elle plonge sur le couteau et s'en saisit en poussant un cri de victoire. Vite étouffé. Un bras enserre sa gorge et la force à se relever ; la lame retombe avec un bruit aigu.

-Bouge plus, ou elle y passe ! hurle Mülher.

Le léger cri de Catherine, malmenée par Mülher, immobilise instantanément les deux hommes. L'incrédulité se peint sur les traits du plus jeune lorsqu'il voit le revolver appuyé sur la tempe de la jeune fille – l'incrédulité, et la peur.

-Kana !

-Bouge pas, j'ai dit !

Lentement, Edward s'éloigne de son adversaire, les mains levées au-dessus de la tête. La terreur visible sur le visage de Catherine le paralyse. Il a cru pouvoir agir, mais il s'est retrouvé face à l'ennemi – et piégé pas ses propres faiblesses. Pourquoi Alphonse n'a-t-il rien fait ? Sans doute n'a-t-il pas compris à temps les intentions de son aîné…

Becker, lui, jubile. Il masse sa mâchoire douloureuse en souriant comme un dément ; il tourne autour d'Edward comme un prédateur autour d'une proie qui sait son heure venue et s'y résigne. Et il frappe sans prévenir. Edward tombe à genoux en grimaçant, sans émettre un seul son.

-Sir Elric !

-Ça, c'est pour le bleu qui va abîmer mon beau visage, lance Becker.

Son pied heurte violemment l'estomac d'Edward, qui se plie en deux sous la douleur, le souffle coupé. Supériorité. A l'inverse de l'instant précédent, où ce morveux semblait contre toute logique prendre le dessus, Becker se sent supérieur. Et ça fait du bien. Il a repris la situation en mains. Parfait, il va sûrement pouvoir tirer quelque chose de tout cela.

Il s'accroupit près du jeune blond et le saisit par les cheveux pour le forcer à le regarder. Edward ne proteste pas ; mais une insolente lueur de défi brûle dans ses yeux. Ce garçon est irritant.

-Maintenant que tu sais quelle est ta place, on va peut-être pouvoir passer aux choses sérieuses, tu crois pas ?

Mais Edward le fixe sans rien dire. De rage, Becker se redresse et lui assène un nouveau coup de pied. Un grognement, mais rien d'autre. Edward ne lui fera pas le plaisir de montrer à quel point il a mal. Son corps peut lui faire défaut, sa volonté lui survivra. Il croise le regard horrifié et embué de Catherine, et sourit.

Catherine, ou Kana, il ne veut pas voir ces beaux yeux dissemblables verser de larmes. Ni ces lèvres trembler. Ni ce visage refléter tant de détresse. Rien que pour elle, il se doit de tenir, même s'il sait qu'il n'y a qu'une infime chance pour que tout se termine bien. Après tout, peut-être que, s'il parvient à gagner du temps… Alphonse peut-il encore faire quelque chose ? ou Roy ? Il ne reste qu'eux. Edward est impuissant, tant que la jeune rousse est menacée.

Il n'arrive plus à penser.

-Le journal ! rugit Becker.

-Tu vas mourir… murmure Mülher à l'oreille de Catherine.

Il s'en délecte à l'avance ; elle frémit. Comment douter une seule seconde de ses paroles ? S'ils n'obtiennent pas le journal, ils finiront par les tuer, c'est certain. S'ils le trouvent, la fin sera la même. Comment diable Edward fait-il pour rester si impassible ? N'y a-t-il pas d'autre moyen, personne ne viendra-t-il à leur secours ? Vont-ils… mourir ainsi, aussi stupidement, dans un endroit pareil ? Sans jamais avoir atteint leur but ?

Cri étouffé ; Catherine sursaute. Edward Elric est effondré au sol, retenant autant qu'il le peut des exclamations de douleur, alors que Becker le roue de coups, frustré, enragé. La souffrance est visible sur le visage du jeune homme. Entre ses doigts crispés sur son flanc… coule un filet de sang.

La blessure de la veille…

-Arrêtez ! hurle aussitôt Catherine. Arrêtez, il ne sait rien !

Et tandis que Becker se tourne vers elle, délaissant le garçon blessé, elle sent une détermination nouvelle naître en elle. Si elle peut agir à sa façon, elle le fera.

-C'est le journal que vous voulez ? dit-elle avec aplomb. Je sais où il est, négocions.

**¤§¤**

_Locomotive du train détourné, Etats Unis, dimanche 12 février 1928_

Riza est enfin arrivée : la grosse machine à vapeur est juste devant elle. Et elle compte plus d'occupants qu'elle ne devrait. Comme prévu. Elle se baisse à mesure qu'elle approche, autant pour résister au vent contraire que pour être moins visible, même si, sur ce point, elle préfère ne pas se faire trop d'illusions. Il suffit qu'ils jettent un regard vers l'arrière pour qu'ils la voient.

Arrivée sur le premier wagon, elle pose un genou sur le toit et observe un court instant la locomotive, estimant ses chances. En plus des trois mécaniciens chargés de faire tourner la machine, elle compte deux autres hommes, facilement différentiables des premiers. Assis sur le charbon, à l'arrière de la locomotive, ils semblent discuter gaiement, ponctuant parfois leurs phrases de bruyants éclats de rire, tandis que les trois cheminots en bleu de travail suent en alimentant le four.

Heureusement pour elle, les deux intrus lui tournent le dos, et ne peuvent donc pas la voir. Restent les trois autres.

Elle s'avance lentement, assurant son équilibre avec ses mains tandis que le train tangue. Un mécanicien se retourne pour prendre du charbon et la remarque enfin, silhouette remontant la longueur du wagon. Il se fige, surpris et indécis. Mauvais. Riza place son index devant ses lèvres, lui intimant silencieusement de se taire. Puis d'un geste, elle le renvoie à son travail. L'homme regarde les deux individus qui n'ont visiblement rien remarqué et obéit, troublé.

Parfait. Il pourra peut-être l'aider si tout ne se passe pas aussi bien qu'elle le souhaite. Il faudra aussi prendre en compte le temps de réaction de ses collègues ; le bruit infernal du moteur empêche le bonhomme de les prévenir.

Une seconde. Elle inspire profondément, yeux fermés, puis vide ses poumons. Rouvre les yeux. Elle est prête. Elle dégaine doucement le revolver volé, passé à sa ceinture, et retire dans un léger déclic couvert par le vacarme du train le cran de sécurité. Puis inspire à nouveau, avant de sauter sur le charbon.

Surpris, les deux intrus ne réagissent pas tout de suite. Juste le temps pour elle d'asséner un coup de pied à l'un d'eux, qui perd l'équilibre et s'effondre aux pieds des mécaniciens. Le second adversaire se lève vivement, braquant son arme sur elle. Il fait feu instantanément.

-Hiaaa !

Dans un hurlement de rage, le cheminot a abattu sa pelle à charbon sur sa tête, déviant le coup. L'homme bascule et tombe dans le vide, sans un cri. Seule son expression interloquée semble montrer qu'il a compris ce qui lui arrive. Ou l'inverse.

-Merci, souffle Riza.

-De rien, madame, réplique le mécanicien en se frottant la nuque, un peu dépassé par la situation. Attention ! crie-t-il soudain.

Le complice assommé se relève tant bien que mal, derrière elle. A peine a-t-il le temps de se mettre debout que la jeune femme lui frappe la nuque avec la crosse de son arme. Il retombe comme une masse. Trop facile.

-Chapeau, madame…

Mais elle n'a que faire des compliments. Elle n'a pas agi de la sorte de gaieté de cœur. Avec des gestes précis, elle replace la sûreté du revolver et retire une à une les balles du chargeur pour les jeter au loin, dans la plaine, où elles sont bientôt rejointes par l'arme vidée. Soupir. Riza ferme les yeux et laisse le vent caresser son visage.

Pourvu que les autres s'en sortent aussi bien.

**¤§¤**

_Couloir du train, Pennsylvanie, Etats Unis, dimanche 12 février 1928_

Un violent éclat de rire retentit dans le wagon, faisant tressaillir tout le monde ou presque. Catherine se crispe. Qu'a-t-elle dit de si drôle ? La colère prend très vite le dessus. Il se moque d'elle !

-Très amusant, pouffe Becker.

Il reprend son souffle et la fixe avec sérieux.

-Qu'est-ce que tu crois, poupée ? lance-t-il. tu 'es pas en position de négocier, tu sais ?

Mais elle garde contenance et répond d'un ton assuré :

-Je vous donne le journal, et vous nous laissez partir.

-J'ai mieux à te proposer, réplique Becker avec un sourire qui n'augure rien de bon. Tu ne me dis rien, je vous tue et je trouve le journal tout seul. Ou alors tu me le donnes, et je vous tue quand même. La deuxième option a le mérite d'être plus simple et plus rapide.

Et il ponctue ses paroles d'un rictus carnassier. La jeune fille frémit. Elle savait pourtant que toute tentative serait vaine, qu'espérait-elle ? Un regard à Edward se tordant de douleur sur le sol lui redonne le courage qui commençait à l'abandonner. Lui, que ferait-il, à sa place ? Elle l'ignore, mais elle sait que son grand-père, lui, ne céderait jamais le journal sans rien faire.

Quitte à le détruire.

-Aucune chance que l'on s'en sorte en vie ? demande-t-elle d'un ton badin.

-Aucune, confirme l'homme. dommage pour toi, poupée, tu étais jolie.

Elle soupire, l'air ennuyé.

-Très bien… Autant faciliter les choses pour tout le monde, n'est-ce pas ?

Becker semble aussi heureux qu'un gamin devant son cadeau d'anniversaire. Intérieurement, Catherine doute. A-t-elle fait le bon choix ? Va-t-elle réussir ? Elle sent le regard fiévreux et dérouté d'Edward posé sur elle. Elle comprend son incrédulité ; après avoir tant fait pour protéger le journal, elle allait le leur donner ?

-Je suis désolée, Sir Elric… murmure-t-elle.

Elle se dégage prestement de l'étreinte de Mülher, resté interdit, et s'approche lentement de la porte de son compartiment. Elle a peut-être encore une chance. Bien qu'elle ignore si cette chance pourra les sauver – cela risque même d'être le contraire. Un dernier regard navré à Edward et elle ouvre la porte.

-Catherine… gémit le jeune homme.

Chemise imbibée de sang, mains rougies et poisseuses, recroquevillé au sol en grimaçant, il sait qu'il doit faire peine à voir. Sa tête lui tourne et sa vue commence à se troubler. El Alphonse qui ne fait toujours rien !

-Al, j'ai mal… bredouille-t-il.

Mülher et Becker rejoignent l'anglaise qui doit déjà avoir le cahier en main. Edward n'a plus la force d'émettre le moindre son. Ni même de comprendre ce qui arrive lorsque la voix terriblement familière de Roy Mustang crie « Maintenant ! » Fracas, cris, détonation… Tout hurle et bouge, il sent son crâne sur le point d'exploser.

Dans le couloir, c'est la débâcle. Mustang a bondi de son compartiment comme un diable de sa boîte lorsque Becker est passé devant lui. Pris par surprise, l'homme reste sans réaction alors que le poing du brun entre en contact avec son nez, le brisant net. Un autre coup du tranchant de la main sur la nuque le met à genoux, sonné.

-Al ! crie Roy.

-Compris !

Et tandis qu'Alphonse s'occupe d'immobiliser un Becker récalcitrant avec les lanières des tentures prises à la fenêtre de son compartiment, Roy se rue dans celui de Catherine où celle-ci est menacée par Mülher.

-Becker, commence celui-ci, avant de comprendre que l'homme qui est entré n'est pas son chef.

-Becker fait un gros dodo, réplique Mustang avant de frapper. Et tu vas le rejoindre !

Le revolver vole des mains de Mülher et tombe aux pieds de Catherine avec un bruit sec. Elle recule, serrant fermement le journal contre elle. L'agresseur riposte mais Roy Mustang a l'avantage. En quelques secondes, Mülher est inconscient. Malgré une rougeur soutenue sur l'une de ses joues, Roy affiche un sourire triomphant.

-A votre service, dame Everdean, dit-il avec une révérence exagérée.

Mais c'est une Catherine tremblant de tout son corps qui se laisse glisser au sol, désemparée, et qui se met soudain à pleurer.

-A-ah non, ne pleurez pas ! bégaye Roy, gêné.

Il agite les mains devant lui sans trop savoir quoi faire, songeant appeler Alphonse à son secours au moment même où celui-ci crie un « Nii-san ! » désespéré. Sans hésiter, Catherine s'élance hors du compartiment, laissant tomber le cahier sans y prêter plus d'attention.

-Sir Elric !

-Et voilà, soupire Roy. Jouez les preux chevaliers et voilà comment on vous remercie.

Il hausse les épaules dans un geste d'impuissance et rejoint les jeunes gens dans le couloir.

**¤§¤**

_Train en direction de Norfolk, quelque part en Virginie, Etats Unis, dimanche 12 février 1928_

Quelques heures après l'attaque de Becker et de ses hommes, le train est entièrement sécurisé. Assis bien sagement face à Emiya, Roy laisse cette dernière soigner sa légère blessure au visage, les yeux plongés dans les siens. La jeune fille rougit sensiblement, à son plus grand plaisir. C'est elle qui a insisté pour désinfecter la plaie. Aurait-elle oublié leur discussion, avant l'attaque ? Bah, tant pis pour elle, songe-t-il en souriant.

-Où est Riza ? demande-t-elle soudain, tout en évitant de croiser son regard.

-Quelque part dans le train, répond-il évasivement. Elle organise la garde des prisonniers avec les autres passagers.

-C'est une femme étonnante, dit prudemment Emiya.

-Oui, acquiesce Roy, l'esprit ailleurs. Elle a vraiment beaucoup de sang-froid. Parfois il lui arrive de me faire peur…

Il laisse échapper un rire nerveux qu'il étouffe aussitôt. Ils gardent le silence quelques instants, jusqu'à ce que la jeune brune ait terminé ses soins.

-Voilà, j'ai fini, déclare-t-elle en reposant ses mains sur ses genoux.

Roy passe une main distraite sur sa joue.

-Vous êtes sûre que ce pansement était bien nécessaire ?

-Ne vous en faites pas, ça n'enlève rien à votre charme, répond machinalement Emiya avant de rougir violemment, prenant conscience de ce qu'elle vient de dire.

-Merci pour le compliment, sourit-il.

Il se lève, et s'apprête à sortir.

-Oh, et si vous pouviez aller voir la Miss Everdean, lance Mustang. Elle avait l'air assez choquée quand je l'ai vue tout à l'heure.

-D'accord… Et vous ?

-Moi ? J'ai un nabot blessé qui attend la visite du médecin, répond Roy d'un air malicieux. Les jeunes ne connaissent plus leurs limites…

* * *

_**Note de l'auteur :**_

Voici qui conclut l'attaque du train par Becker et ses hommes. Un grand moment d'action, bien plus long que prévu (je n'imaginais pas en le commençant qu'il s'étalerait sur deux chapitres... dans mon esprit il n'en remplissait même pas un...). Mais trêve de bavardage, est-ce que ça vous a plu, au moins ? Pour ma part, je me suis beaucoup amusée, les scènes ne s'enchaînent pas trop mal et j'aime beaucoup les réactions et actions des personnages... Bon, au moins un passage dont je suis fière !

En ce qui concerne mon blog, j'y ai déjà expliqué le comment du pourquoi (ou le pourquoi du comment, au choix) de L'alchimiste du Crépuscule et de Conqueror. Je me suis dit que ça pouvait intéresser les lecteurs et je ne me suis apparemment pas trompée. Pour la suite, j'attends vos commentaires et questions, je vous assure, je ne mords pas, et je suis prête à expliquer tout ce que vous voudrez (tant que ça ne gâche pas le suspens bien entendu, héhé) et, tant que j'y suis, j'aimerais aussi savoir ce que vous aimeriez que je développe plus (principalement au niveau des relations entres certains personnages, je sais que certaines sont un peu bâclées, voire inexistantes...), enfin bref, n'hésitez pas à donner vos avis.

A bientôt pour le chapitre 9 !

_Angel of Seven Dreams / DreamAngel7_


	10. Remords

アトランテイスを征く者

Atlantis wo yuku mono

**Conqueror of Atlantis**

**Chapitre 9 :** Remords

_Train à destination de Norfolk, Virginie, Etats Unis, dimanche 12 février 1928_

-Et surtout, reposez-vous ! insiste l'homme en sortant du compartiment.

Roy Mustang referme la porte et se tourne vers l'aîné des Elric. Assis sur l'une des banquettes, celui-ci regarde d'un air absent le paysage défiler à vive allure au-dehors. L'explorateur ne peut s'empêcher de détailler le torse nu d'Edward, révélant les inimaginables stigmates qui meurtrissent son corps. Il ressent encore la répulsion instinctive qui l'a saisi la première fois, tout juste quelques heures plus tôt, à l'hôtel, à la vue de cette peau mutilée et de ce membre de métal.

Et aussi cette étrange compassion qui a fini par s'y associer. Est-ce parce qu'Edward lui semble bien trop jeune pour avoir enduré de telles tortures ?

S'obligeant à détourner le regard de cette vision dérangeante, il récupère la chemise du jeune homme et la lui tend d'un geste péremptoire.

-Laisse-moi te dire que tu es un véritable imbécile, doublé d'un suicidaire invétéré, Elric, dit-il d'un ton de reproche.

-Si ça vous plaît de le penser… réplique distraitement Edward.

Il tente d'enfiler son vêtement avec des gestes lents, mais son visage crispé trahit la difficulté de l'entreprise. Roy lui vient en aide.

-Qu'est-ce que tu croyais faire avec une blessure pareille ? grogne-t-il. tu as eu de la chance de t'en tirer vivant et en un seul morceau.

D'un mouvement brusque, Edward écarte les mains secourables de Mustang et boutonne sa chemise en tâchant d'ignorer la douleur qu'il vient de réveiller. Il ne veut d'aide de personne, et surtout pas d'un simulacre de colonel Mustang. Encore moins lorsqu'il commence à jouer les bons samaritains avec lui.

Le colonel a pourtant été un grand soutien pour lui, par le passé. Peut-être est-ce la raison pour laquelle il rejette aussi obstinément son double… Il n'en sait rien et ne tient pas à le savoir. Toute cette histoire terminée, chacun repartira chez soi.

-Si on n'avait pas eu de médecin à bord… continue Roy. Bon sang, même Catherine a…

-Je suis en vie, coupe brusquement Edward. C'est le principal, non ?

Un soupir lui répond. Ce Roy Mustang doit commencer à comprendre ce que devait supporter son double. Quoique, à bien y penser, c'était plus Edward qui peinait à le supporter. On n'oublie pas les vieilles rancunes.

-Combien de temps tu comptes encore lui cacher ça ? demande plus calmement le guide, désignant du menton l'automail à présent dissimulé.

Dernier bouton attaché ; Edward laisse mollement retomber ses bras sur la banquette. Son regard se fixe sur sa main droite, grise et froide. L'un des secrets qu'il ne peut – ne veut – révéler à ceux qui l'accompagnent. A Catherine. Le lui montrer, ce serait un peu comme lui avouer les fautes qu'il a commises. L'interdit bafoué et le vol d'une vie. Il ne peut pas.

Il se revoit le matin même, dans la chambre d'hôtel, lorsque la jeune fille est entrée en coup de vent pour ressortir aussitôt. L'automail était bien visible. Le doute s'empare à nouveau de lui, comme à cet instant-là. A-t-elle vu ?

-Si elle l'avait vu, tu le saurais, crois-moi, répond Roy, agacé, en entendant la question murmurée. Alors, combien de temps ?

-Le plus longtemps possible…

-Tu le prends trop à la légère, le môme, rétorque Roy. Elle finira bien par le découvrir, elle est curieuse, surtout quand il s'agit de toi.

Le jeune blond se renfrogne mais garde le silence. Il sait que Mustang a raison. Mais il refuse de l'admettre. Il ne veut pas imaginer ce qui arrivera si elle voit ce bras d'acier. Celui qui avait tant effrayé Kana. Celui qui l'a tuée… Non pas si, mais quand… Car cela se produira.

De légers coups à la porte interrompent le cours de ses pensées. Il enfile précipitamment ses gants et fait un signe de tête à Roy, qui ouvre la porte. C'est une jeune rousse qui entre.

-Quand on parle du loup… murmure Roy à Edward avant de les laisser seuls, l'air ravi.

La jeune fille se tient à l'entrée du compartiment, hésitant à s'avancer. Elle tient serré contre elle un petit cahier d'apparence banale. Le journal. Edward préfère regarder le paysage.

-Comment vous sentez-vous ? demande timidement Catherine.

Aucune réponse. Ce n'est guère encourageant, mais elle persévère : elle a quelque chose à lui dire, et quoi qu'il lui en coûte, même s'il ne veut rien entendre, elle le dira. Elle s'incline brusquement.

-Pardonnez-moi !

Elle espère qu'il comprendra la porte de son geste ; jamais une lady ne s'abaisserait de la sorte devant quiconque. Elle attend, mais rien ne vient. Que faire ?

-Sir Elric…

-N'attendez pas que je m'excuse pour ce que j'ai fait, lance froidement Edward.

Surprise, Catherine se redresse.

-Pardon ?

-J'ai essayé d'arrêter Becker, je ne m'excuserai pas pour ça.

-Et pour le mépris de votre santé et de votre vie, vous excuserez-vous ? ne peut-elle s'empêcher de rétorquer d'un ton sec. Vous parlez d'une égratignure ! Becker a bien failli vous tuer rien qu'à cause de cela ! Vous êtes… Vous êtes…

La colère l'a envahie toute entière, mais elle ne peut nier la farouche détermination qu'il montrée à lui sauver la vie. Elle s'était promis de chasser toutes les rancunes qu'elle pourrait avoir envers lui, comme seule récompense qu'elle puisse lui offrir pour ce qu'il a fait pour elle jusqu'à présent. Que lui reproche-t-elle le plus ? D'avoir mis ainsi sa vie en danger sans songer aux conséquences, ou de l'avoir fait pour elle ?

Il ne répond pas. Il ne répond toujours pas. Elle craint de l'avoir définitivement offensé. Leur relation est déjà tant instable, peut-elle se briser sans aucun espoir d'y changer quoi que ce soit ?

-Je suis vraiment désolée, reprend-elle à voix basse. Je ne voulais pas m'emporter…

Elle s'apprête à ajouter quelque chose, s'expliquer peut-être, tenter de recoller les morceaux qu'elle imagine déjà éparpillés aux quatre vents, mais se ravise. Elle resserre légèrement son étreinte sur le cahier – ne pas réfléchir – avant de le tendre résolument vers Edward. Le regard du jeune homme va de l'un à l'autre, sans comprendre.

-Prenez-le, dit-elle d'un ton décidé. C'est à cause de lui que nous en sommes là. Je me suis montrée terriblement égoïste en dissimulant son existence, mais j'ignorais qu'eux-mêmes en avaient connaissance. Je suis consciente que cela ne constitue pas une excuse. Mon imprudence est impardonnable. Et mon silence l'est plus encore.

Elle baisse la tête et ferme les yeux, craignant la sentence. Les mots continuent de se bousculer sans fin, poussés par sa nervosité.

-Je vous prie, prenez-le. Je regrette profondément de vous avoir caché tout cela, vu où cela nous a menés. Je ne veux plus commettre l'erreur de vous mentir ou de vous taire quoi que ce soit concernant notre quête, alors que vous faites tant pour nous. Prenez le journal, posez-moi toutes les questions qui vous plairont…

Mais Edward repousse sans ménagement le cahier. Rouvrant les yeux, la jeune fille le voit s'allonger avec précautions sur la banquette, sans lui prêter plus d'attention, comme si elle n'était absolument pas digne d'intérêt. Cette indifférence manifeste lui brise le cœur. Ainsi donc, s'est-il véritablement senti trahi ? Mais dans ce cas, pourquoi ne pas prendre le cahier ? Pourquoi simplement lui tourner le dos au lieu de laisser sa colère parler ? C'est comme la preuve qu'il n'y a peut-être plus rien à sauver, pas même une quelconque amitié.

Le silence est plus douloureux qu'une violente dispute. Quand bien même des mots inconsidérés jailliraient.

-Je vous le laisse… tente-t-elle encore, hésitante.

-Gardez-le, coupe Edward avec rudesse. Je ne veux rien savoir. Planquez ce cahier et gardez vos secrets si ça vous chante, ça me convient parfaitement. Maintenant, si vous voulez bien, le médecin a dit que j'avais besoin de repos.

Une façon polie de la mettre proprement dehors. Blessée, déroutée, Catherine renferme sa rancœur et ses doutes au fond d'elle et laisse Edward seul, en proie à un remords qu'elle n'imagine même pas.

**¤§¤**

_Wagon en tête du train, Virginie, Etats Unis, dimanche 12 février 1928_

Dans tout le train, Riza Hawkeye a trouvé un soutien qu'elle n'espérait pas. Nombreux sont ceux qui ont répondu présent lorsqu'elle a demandé de l'aide ; que cela soit dû ou non à son physique, cela a finalement bien peu d'importance.

Les assaillants ont été rassemblés dans les wagons de tête, solidement attachés et bien gardés par les geôliers volontaires. La jeune femme fait de fréquents aller et retours entre les différentes prisons de fortune, par acquis de conscience. On n'est jamais assez prudent. Même si ces hommes paraissent honnêtes, rien ne permet d'affirmer qu'ils ne sont pas des ennemis fondus dans le flot de voyageurs.

Elle discute peu avec les hommes qui pourtant ne cessent de tenter d'engager la conversation. Leurs regards emplis de convoitise suffisent à l'agacer. Depuis quelques heures déjà qu'elle joue son rôle de sentinelle dans les couloirs bruyants où elle ne croise que des mâles avides, elle sent ses nerfs se tendre. N'y a-t-il donc personne d'un tant soit peu agréable et désintéressé, par ici ?

Sa prière semble avoir été entendue, songe-t-elle lorsque la tête d'Alphonse Elric se montre à l'embrasure de la porte la séparant du wagon suivant. Soulagé d'enfin trouver un visage connu, Alphonse la rejoint en souriant d'un air contrit. Intriguée, Riza hausse un sourcil.

-Que se passe-t-il ? demande-t-elle.

-Oh, euh… hésite le jeune homme. Catherine me harcèle de questions, avoue-t-il, penaud.

-A quel propos ?

Elle reprend son inspection ; la question était posée sur le ton de la conversation. Alphonse se sent aussitôt mieux. Il lui emboîte le pas, mains dans les poches.

-A propos d'Edward, répond-il pensivement. Elle veut tout savoir et ne veut pas comprendre que je ne peux rien lui dire.

-Il est évident que c'est à Edward de choisir ce qu'il veut révéler et ce qu'il veut garder pour lui.

Elle jette un rapide coup d'œil à l'intérieur d'une cellule provisoire et repart, satisfaite, ignorant le regard lubrique du gardien.

-De toute manière, je ne pense pas qu'Edward lui dira quoi que ce soit avant longtemps. Elle est têtue mais lui aussi.

Et il cache de bien sombres douleurs, ajoute-t-il en lui-même. Jamais il ne parviendra à avouer à Catherine le tragique destin de son double de l'autre monde. Car jamais il ne sera capable de se le pardonner.

**¤§¤**

_Compartiment 18, train à destination de Norfolk, quelque part en Virginie, Etats Unis, dimanche 12 février 1928_

Un silence pesant règne depuis le départ du jeune Elric. De deux demoiselles restées dans le compartiment, l'une s'est renfermée dans d'obscures réflexions, mettant la seconde mal à l'aise. La lecture de ses livres – dont l'un est maintenant à jamais disparu – n'y change rien : la morosité affichée de l'anglaise l'empêche de se concentrer.

D'accord, peut-être Roy Mustang lui a-t-il demandé de tenir compagnie à Lady Everdean, mais a-t-il seulement idée de la difficulté que cela peut représenter, lorsqu'il faut supporter tour à tour la folle curiosité puis le profond abattement de ladite Lady ? De toute évidence, non. Mais elle se chargera de le lui apprendre, foi d'Hargreaves.

Mais pour l'heure, le silence perdure, et Emiya perd patience. Elle referme son livre d'un coup sec et plonge ses yeux dans ceux de Catherine.

-Vous allez cesser tout de suite ! s'exclame-t-elle.

-Pardon ?

-Ne jouez pas les ignorantes, vous ruminez dans votre coin depuis qu'Alphonse est parti, juste parce qu'il n'a voulu répondre à aucune de vos questions. Ne me prenez pas pour une idiote et cessez d'arborer cet air de martyre, je vous prie !

D'abord surprise, Catherine éclate de rire. Emiya hésite entre s'étonner ou se sentir vexée.

-Pardonnez-moi, Emiya, je suis une bien piètre hôtesse, dit l'anglaise en souriant. Je suis frustrée, je dois bien l'admettre, mais je m'attendais à ce qu'il refuse de parler…

Elle regarde par la fenêtre, son sourire s'estompe tandis qu'elle se perd dans sa contemplation du paysage. Emiya ne prononce pas un mot, ne sachant quoi dire. C'est Catherine qui réoriente la conversation.

-Vous savez que j'ai gardé un secret concernant notre voyage ? reprend-elle. C'est ce qui nous a valu cette pénible attaque.

La jeune brune manque de dire qu'elle l'ignorait, mais se retient en entendant la suite. Catherine poursuit, imperturbable.

-A présent je ne vois plus de raison de le cacher et, je dois l'avouer, j'ai besoin d'aide.

-Pourquoi me dites-vous cela, à moi ? demande Emiya.

L'anglaise lui adresse un sourire désarmant.

-Vous êtes une brillante historienne, n'est-ce pas ? répond-elle. On m'a rapporté que vous excelliez dans les traductions de langues anciennes. Or il se trouve que j'ai en ma possession un cahier écrit dans une langue que nous ne sommes jusqu'à présent pas parvenus à déchiffrer. Je comptais garder cela jusqu'au dernier instant, mais les événements en ont décidé autrement…

Elle prend un vieux cahier posé sur un gros livre près d'elle et le tend à Emiya. Qui le fixe avec perplexité.

-Voudriez-vous m'aider à le comprendre ?

**¤§¤**

_Compartiment 16, même wagon, quelque part en Virginie, Etats Unis, dimanche 12 février 1928_

La nuit est tombée sur le continent américain, plongeant le train dans une pénombre difficilement éclairée par les vétustes lampes électriques dissimulées derrières d'épaisses cloches de verre poli. Les discussions se sont tues ou bien se sont transformées en murmures ; l'atmosphère est feutrée, reposante.

Un homme sort dans le couloir, portant la grosse trousse en cuir des médecins. Il croise un autre homme qui l'interroge à voix basse.

-Comment va-t-il ?

-Il s'en remettra, assure le médecin. C'est un gars solide qui m'a bien l'air d'en avoir vu d'autres. Savez-vous ce qui est arrivé à son bras ?

-Non, aucune idée, admet à contrecœur l'explorateur. Il ne veut rien dire à ce sujet.

-Très bien… soupire le docteur. Qu'il se repose, surtout, recommande-t-il à nouveau. Il a perdu tellement de sang que c'est un miracle qu'il tienne encore debout. Je l'aurais bien gardé quelques jours en observation mais, malheureusement, je ne reste pas longtemps sur Norfolk.

-Ne vous en faites pas, je veillerai à ce qu'il se ménage, assure l'homme. Merci pour tout.

Le vieux médecin hoche simplement la tête et s'éloigne. Le guide soupire puis entre dans le compartiment.

-Comment se porte notre petit héros ? clame-t-il haut et fort en affichant un sourire à se fendre les joues.

-Je ne suis pas petit, grogne Edward.

-Quand tu arriveras à mes épaules, tu pourras prétendre être grand, rétorque Roy, enchanté.

Le jeune homme bougonne mais ne réplique rien. Roy Mustang reste Roy Mustang, quel que soit le monde.

-Vous avez quelque chose de particulier à me dire ou vous êtes juste venu me railler ?

-Ta bonne humeur est légendaire, nabot.

Grognement, soupir. Edward fixe la lampe qui surplombe l'extrémité de la banquette où repose sa tête. Malgré les longues heures de sommeil qu'il a cumulées dans la journée, il sent ses yeux se fermer tous seuls. Il ne faut pas deux minutes pour qu'il dorme.

**¤§¤**

Les bruits de coups résonnaient bruyamment ; les étincelles pleuvaient sur la ruelle ; le métal frappait le métal, la chair frappait la chair. Parfois, le métal heurtait la chair, mais jamais ne blessait. La lutte, féroce, ne restait encore qu'un moyen de jauger la force de l'adversaire.

Une seconde, pourtant, une seule seconde qui aurait pu – aurait dû – être fatale, et tout bascula.

_Edward !_

-Edward ! Edward !

Le jeune homme ouvre brusquement les yeux, déboussolé. Ce n'est pas la ruelle. Ce n'est pas Afner. C'est un train ; c'est Roy Mustang. Roy qui semble particulièrement inquiet. Agenouillé près de lui, la main serrée sur son épaule, c'est lui qui l'a réveillé.

-Ça va ? demande-t-il d'une voix sourde.

-Oui… Je crois… balbutie Edward.

-Ça avait l'air d'être un sacré cauchemar…

-Oui… Un cauchemar… Vous avez raison…

Kuso ! Lui serait-il impossible d'oublier un jour ? Chaque fois qu'il pense pouvoir surmonter sa culpabilité, les mêmes images lui reviennent, inlassablement. Depuis le jour où il a croisé le regard de Catherine ; comme à l'époque… Il serre dents et poings, sentant colère et larmes le submerger. Pas devant Roy ! Pourquoi devait-il voir cela ?

-Nous allons bientôt arriver, déclare ce dernier en se redressant.

Intérieurement, pour la première fois depuis longtemps, et même s'il ne s'agit pas réellement du même homme, le jeune alchimiste le remercie.

**¤§¤**

_Gare de Norfolk Etats Unis, dimanche 12 février 1928_

Malgré l'heure, la gare est pleine de monde. les joyeuses retrouvailles provoquent un pincement au cœur de certains membres de l'équipe d'exploration. Si l'une d'entre eux rêve de voir son père disparu dans les sables du désert d'Egypte venir la prendre dans ses bras comme il le faisait autrefois, pour les deux frères, il s'agit d'une petite tête blonde. Celle d'une jeune fille au caractère bien trempé qui leur a bien souvent remonté les bretelles – et les a toujours soutenus. Celle d'une amie d'enfance.

-Le capitaine du Mist ne devrait pas être bien loin, déclare Catherine. Il va nous héberger avant notre départ, qui sera sans doute…

-Retardé, termine Mustang à sa place.

La jeune fille acquiesce sans un mot. Edward se renfrogne. Soutenu par son petit frère, encore faible, il sait bien qu'il sera la cause de ce retard indéterminé.

-Ah ! Le voilà ! s'écrie Catherine, ayant repéré quelqu'un dans la foule.

Les frère Elric en perdent la parole. Car devant eux se tient bientôt le seul et l'unique – ou peu s'en faut – Alex Louis Armstrong, aussi fier dans ses vêtements fripés de vieux loup de mer que son sosie l'était dans son uniforme militaire.

-Je vous présente Alex Louis Armstrong, le capitaine du Mist, dit la jeune noble, ravie.

-Et un vieil ami de ce fou de Charles, ajoute-t-il d'un air enchanté. Quant à elle… Ah mais, où elle est passée ?

Il cherche autour de lui, se hissant même sur la pointe des pieds pour tenter d'apercevoir la personne qu'il cherche. Face à lui, Alphonse et Edward restent muets. Cette quête, aussi étrange soit-elle dans son but, leur réserve bon nombre de surprises. Mais la pire de toutes, est ce nouveau visage, pourtant tant attendu, qui vient d'apparaître devant eux…

-Ah, Winry, te voilà !

* * *

_**Note de l'auteur :**_

Chapitre sans grande importance, mais quelle fin ! Le prochain ne fera pas beaucoup plus avancer le schmilblick, j'en ai peur, mais il sera là comme prévu dans deux semaines. Pour la suite... les chapitres 11 et 12 me posent quelques soucis au niveau scénaristique, mais je vais faire de moment mieux pour les terminer en temps et en heure, promis !

_DreamAngel7 / Angel of Seven Dreams _


	11. Le repos du guerrier

アトランテイスを征く者

Atlantis wo yuku mono

**Conqueror of Atlantis**

**Chapitre 10 :** Le repos du guerrier

_Maison des Armstrong, Norfolk, Virginie, Etats Unis, dimanche 12 février 1928_

La bâtisse s'élève dans la nuit, à peine éclairée par les faibles rayons de la lune. Malgré l'obscurité, ou peut-être à cause d'elle, la maison n'a rien d'accueillant ; elle ferait presque peur. Pourtant il ne fait aucun doute que c'est dans ce décor digne d'un roman fantastique qu'ils vont séjourner, au moins pour cette nuit : il n'y a rien d'autre dans un rayon de plusieurs kilomètres. Emiya frémit.

Alex Louis Armstrong, marin de son état, stoppe la vieille carriole d'un lointain voisin devant la porte. L'âne fatigué brait et s'ébroue. L'historienne est la première à mettre pied à terre, à peine la charrette immobilisée, elle s'en éloigne à grands pas en époussetant sa robe avant de revenir chercher ses deux valises en bougonnant, sous l'œil amusé de Roy Mustang.

-J'espère que le bateau sera plus présentable, maugrée-t-elle.

-A quoi vous vous attendez ? Ça ne sera pas un paquebot grand luxe, c'est un bateau de pêcheur, réplique doctement le guide.

Emiya émet un grognement de mépris et va attendre plus loin, ses valises à côté d'elle. Alphonse et Roy aident Riza, restée sur la charrette, à décharger le reste des bagages qu'ils vont tous deux poser près de la jeune brune boudeuse. Celle-ci se serait bien passé des clins d'œil moqueurs que lui envoie fréquemment Mustang, mais la seule compagnie correcte qu'elle puisse espérer est présentement toujours assise avec le marin, poursuivant avec lui une discussion qui dure depuis le départ de la gare. Quant à Edward, il fixe avec des yeux exorbités la petite blonde qui l'a pris en charge – Winnie, si elle se souvient bien.

Désespérant. Son beau voyage qui se transforme en périple sordide…

-Déridez-vous, Miss, lance Roy en posant un sac. Ce n'est qu'un petit contretemps…

Pour le coup, même son sourire charmeur l'exaspère. Elle détourne la tête, hautaine. Et lui rigole.

La charrette vidée, le guide va prendre sa fiancée par la taille pour la reposer à terre – aide dont elle aurait très bien pu se passer, songe Emiya. Puis il remonte sur la carriole, où Edward a déjà commencé à se lever, malgré les protestations de son garde-malade et de son frère.

-Ça va, je suis pas mort ! vocifère-t-il quand Roy fait mine de vouloir le soutenir.

-Nii-san ! le réprimande Alphonse.

Mais Edward se dégage vivement de la poigne du guide, une expression grincheuse sur le visage, et vacille. Il ignore les exclamations inquiètes de ceux qui l'entourent et avance de quelques pas. Il s'apprête à faire un bond jusqu'au sol lorsqu'un vertige le prend et qu'il bascule.

-Nii-san !

-Sir Elric !

Le corps inerte et incroyablement léger d'Edward tombe mollement dans les bras d'Armstrong, surgi au bon moment.

-Elric ! appelle Roy.

-Tout va bien, il est juste inconscient, assure Armstrong avec calme. Je vais le coucher. Winry, occupe-toi du reste.

-Oui, papy, répond-elle avec un salut militaire.

Le marin disparaît dans les ténèbres de sa maison, emportant Edward sous le regard perplexe des autres. Je ne vais pas le plaindre, pense Emiya, irritée. Il l'a bien cherché, après tout, non ? Elle saisit ses valises et suit la petite blonde à l'intérieur. L'obscurité y est encore plus forte qu'à l'extérieur et l'on entend quelques légers bruits de chocs avant que la lumière ne soit allumée, les éblouissant tous. Le décor qui se dévoile à eux n'a rien d'exceptionnel, sauf peut-être dans son invraisemblable désordre.

-Voilà, c'est chez nous ! clame la gamine avec un large sourire. C'est pas un palace mais on s'y sent bien.

-Ma chambre, grogne Emiya, espérant à la fois être entendue et ne pas l'être.

Elle n'y peut rien, si son humeur est massacrante, ce soir. Elle est épuisée, autant physiquement que moralement, et se sent sur le point d'imiter l'aîné des Elric et de rejoindre le pays des rêves sans plus attendre. Si tant est que son esprit fatigué décide malgré tout de rêver… Peu importe, tant qu'elle dort.

-Désolé de t'interrompre, petite, mais mon équipe tombe de fatigue…

Notre merveilleux guide Roy Mustang prend enfin ses responsabilités, se dit sarcastiquement l'historienne. Il était temps. Et moi, j'ai vraiment besoin de dormir…

**¤§¤**

_Gare de Norfolk, Virginie, Etats-Unis, nuit du dimanche 12 au lundi 13 février 1928_

Partout dans le grand bâtiment, le silence règne. La nuit en est à cette heure étrange, entre crépuscule et aube, où le néant semble prendre possession de tout, et de rien à la fois. Dans cette atmosphère sombre et immobile, une patrouille de policiers armés monte la garde devant les portes d'une grande salle verrouillée. De l'intérieur, aucun son ne sort.

La pièce est pourtant loin d'être vide : une petite vingtaine de personnes s'y tasse, assise contre les murs, mains attachées dans le dos. Au centre, d'autres policiers les tiennent en respect. Ils ont pour ordre de faire feu au moindre geste suspect, et les prisonniers le savent.

Cela fait déjà plusieurs heures qu'ils sont là. Les voyageurs sont tous repartis depuis bien longtemps après les avoir escortés du train jusqu'à cette autre prison tout aussi provisoire. Il ne leur reste plus qu'à attendre. Quoi ? Sûrement de mauvaises nouvelles : personne ne viendra les sortir d'ici ; cela faisait partie du contrat. Et l'échec ne faisait pas partie de leurs prévisions.

D'autre part, monter une mutinerie s'avère difficile, pour deux raisons. Premièrement, leur disposition, bien que permettant le bouche à oreille et encerclant virtuellement leurs gardes, ne favorise pas les actions rapides. Deuxièmement, le seul homme qui aurait été capable d'y parvenir est détenu ailleurs, dans un état déplorable.

Certains d'entre eux se rappellent encore avec un frisson de l'entrevue qui s'est déroulée dans leur compartiment, entre leur chef et l'un des voyageurs, un grand brun enragé. Ils se souviennent surtout du regard de celui-ci : aussi noir qu'une nuit sans lune, mais où ils ont cru l'espace d'un très bref instant percevoir l'éclat vif d'une véritable flamme. Et de sa violence insensée, aussi.

Cela s'est passé peu après qu'ils aient tous été enfermés. En vérité, Becker a à peine eu le temps d'entrer dans sa cellule improvisée que l'homme s'est jeté sur lui, dans un état de fureur difficilement imaginable. Il a enchaîné coups et questions durant d'interminables minutes, avant d'être arrêté par une petite blonde à l'allure autoritaire. Il est finalement reparti sans la moindre réponse, hors de lui ; Becker était déjà bien amoché.

Et alors que l'air devient plus lourd, les esprits moins vifs, et que la torpeur semble gagner jusqu'au temps lui-même, à cet instant, quelque part, un homme s'échappe de la grande gare somnolente. Un rictus presque bestial étirant ses lèvres tuméfiées.

**¤§¤**

_Maison des Armstrong, Norfolk, Etats Unis, mardi 14 février 1928_

Il a mal, c'est une certitude. Il a presque oublié ce que c'était, la douleur. Qu'a-t-il encore fait ? Sûrement une nouvelle bêtise qui lui aura valu une stupide blessure. Laquelle aurait pu facilement être évitée s'il s'était pour une fois tenu sagement dans son coin. Al lui fera encore un sermon à son réveil, et peut-être Winry aussi, à leur retour, si jamais Al la met au courant, ce qu'il ne manquera pas de faire. Quant au colonel, toujours si bien informé, il ne manquera pas de lui faire une remarque sarcastique sur son célèbre sang-froid. Il sourit.

Quelque chose de frais se pose sur son front ; une main.

-Maman, laisse-moi tranquille, je vais bien…

Maman ? Qu'est-ce qui lui prend ? Pourquoi pas « Papa, emmène-moi à la pêche », tant qu'il y est ? La main se retire – « Ah non, ça faisait du bien… » C'est là qu'il se rend compte qu'il a chaud. Comme si son corps lui-même dégageait de la chaleur. Il commence à s'agiter, soudain mal à l'aise.

-Monsieur, il va se réveiller.

Cette vois ! Il se redresse d'un bond, yeux écarquillés, pupilles dilatées, avant d'être pris d'un vertige. Deux bras le retiennent.

-Tu devrais rester allongé, Elric.

Roy Mustang. Encore et toujours lui. Mais Edward n'a ni l'énergie ni le courage de protester. Il est fatigué. Très fatigué. Il se laisse recoucher et se rendort aussitôt.

Ce n'est que plusieurs heures plus tard qu'il rouvre les yeux. La pièce est plongée dans une pénombre agréable à laquelle il s'habitue très vite. La douleur s'est légèrement calmée, et il a un peu moins chaud. Prenant conscience d'une présence près de lui, il tourne doucement la tête… et manque crier de stupeur.

-Winry… souffle-t-il.

Tout s'embrouille dans sa tête. Amestris, Amérique ? A-t-il rêvé ou raté quelque chose ? Puis il se souvient : le train, l'attaque, et le capitaine du Mist aussi, accompagné de Winry. Ce qui signifie qu'ils doivent être en mer. Non ? Non. La pièce n'a rien d'une cabine de bateau, encore moins s'il s'agit d'un bateau de pêche, et elle ne tangue pas. Ils sont donc encore à terre. Bien, très bien Ed. Lui-même, blessé, est veillé par Winry. Un peu comme autrefois. Parce que non, il ne s'agit pas de la même qu'autrefois. Réveille-toi, Ed.

Il ferme les yeux et se passe la main sur le visage. Rien ne se passe comme il l'aurait fallu, et il se sent peu à peu perdre le contrôle de sa vie. Qui aurait cru qu'accepter cette quête le forcerait ainsi à faire face à son passé ? Trop de visages autrefois connus ; cela en devient presque insupportable.

Il écarte sa main et l'observe longuement, l'esprit ailleurs. Avant de comprendre ce que l'absence de gant signifie. Affolé, il regarde son autre main. Le métal brille faiblement sous la pâle lueur de la bougie. Pas que la main. Le bras entier est dénudé. Et Winry – _cette_ Winry – l'a vu. Qui d'autre ? Qui, encore ? Pourquoi Mustang n'a-t-il pas empêché ça ?

Son grondement n'échappe pas à la jeune fille qui se retourne d'un bloc et sourit.

-Ah ! Vous êtes réveillé, cette fois ? lance-t-elle.

Elle abandonne son occupation et grimpe à moitié sur le lit pour poser une main sur le front d'Edward.

-La température a encore baissé, déclare-t-elle. Vous avez mal quelque part ?

-Euh, non… Ça peut aller… bredouille-t-il.

Il regarde la jeune blonde aller fouiller dans une vieille boîte en bois avec l'impression subtile d'être sujet à d'étranges hallucinations. La vision de Winry habillée en matelot et raccommodant un grand filet de pêche dans une chambre aussi atypique et désordonnée a définitivement quelque chose de dérangeant. Même si pour l'instant le filet en question repose en tas sur le sol. Le problème est qu'il imagine trop bien la scène…

-Maintenant que vous êtes réveillé… commence la jeune fille.

Elle se retourne brusquement et fixe sur Edward un regard admiratif et plein d'espoir tout en brandissant une clé à molette.

-Je peux démonter votre bras ?

Le premier choc passé, Edward éclate littéralement de rire. Il reconnaît bien là Winry !

-Aïe aïe aïe !

**¤§¤**

_Maison des Armstrong, mardi 14 février 1928, soirée_

Depuis qu'on lui a annoncé qu'Edward avait enfin repris connaissance, Catherine hésite à aller le voir. Quelque part, suite à leur dernière rencontre, elle craint qu'il ne la jette une nouvelle fois dehors. Il n'a pas voulu du journal, pas plus que de sa présence. Ce n'est pas un simple évanouissement qui va changer cela.

Alphonse et Roy Mustang se sont déjà rendus à son chevet, comme ils l'ont régulièrement fait depuis leur arrivée. Emiya n'ose pas le déranger, ne se sentant pas assez proche de lui pour pouvoir se le permettre. Quant à Riza, il faut croire qu'elle s'en moque. Ou peu s'en faut. Elle semble en tout cas être la moins inquiète de tous. Même leurs hôtes se sont relayés deux jours durant pour le veiller. Délicate attention.

Avant qu'elle n'ait le temps de comprendre, elle est déjà devant la porte, prête à frapper. Non, décidément, elle ne peut rester à l'écart. Quelque chose chez ce jeune homme la pousse à se rapprocher de lui, elle n'y peut rien. Elle veut le voir. Ils ne peuvent rester sur leur désaccord, ce serait trop bête. D'autant qu'ils vont encore devoir vivre ensemble durant une période indéterminée.

Elle toque.

-Sir Elric ? Puis-je…

-Non !

Catherine sursaute. C'était un cri tellement brusque ! Et il ne l'a pas même laissée finir. Ainsi… Elle baisse la tête. Il ne veut plus la voir, alors ? Il n'y avant donc réellement plus rien à sauver ? Comment lui en vouloir ? Ils ne sont… que des étrangers, et par sa faute, il a failli mourir. Par deux fois déjà il a risqué sa vie pour la sauver. Pour se rendre compte qu'elle a trahi leur confiance. Du moins, qu'elle leur a caché des informations importantes qu'ils étaient en droit de connaître.

Mais pourquoi chercher des raisons ? Il ne l'apprécie pas, c'est tout. Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'il agit si rudement avec elle. Chaque fois qu'elle se montre trop insistante, à dire vrai. Mais pas seulement. A croire que sa simple présence suffit à l'agacer. A bien y réfléchir, il agit de la même manière envers tous les membres de l'équipe, excepté son frère… S'il se montre plus brusque avec elle, c'est peut-être simplement parce qu'elle est trop obstinée pour le laisser tranquille.

C'est un homme solitaire, qui n'aime guère s'attacher ou accorder sa confiance, voilà tout. Son frère est probablement la seule personne qu'Edward accepte réellement. En fin de compte, cela correspond parfaitement au profil que leur détective a fait de lui.

-Oh, mademoiselle Everdean, vous êtes là.

Winry s'engage dans le couloir de l'étage, un empilement branlant de produits désinfectants et de bandes dans les bras. Inexplicablement gênée que la jeune fille la découvre là, Catherine s'éloigne de la porte.

-Euh, oui… hésite-t-elle, tout en cherchant une explication convaincante pour pouvoir s'éclipser rapidement. J'étais venue voir… Sir Elric, mais…

Non, aucune excuse correcte.

-Il est un peu susceptible, mais c'est rien, assura Winry en souriant. Une fois remis sur pieds ça ira mieux, vous verrez.

L'anglaise ne pense pas même à répondre. Cette discussion lui paraît insensée. Et pourtant…

Winry frappe un coup à la porte.

-Edward, j'entre, annonce-t-elle tout naturellement.

Elle ouvre sans attendre de réponse et s'engouffre dans la chambre. La porte s'est refermée avec un léger déclic. Mais rien. Pas un cri, pas une protestation. Edward l'a laissée entrer sans rien dire. Catherine n'y comprend plus rien. Elle n'a pas pu le voir et elle, cette fille qu'il n'a jamais vue de sa vie, il accepte sa visite ? Déroutée, blessée, la jeune noble fait demi-tour et sort dans le crépuscule.

Finalement, peut-être l'inimitié d'Edward Elric est-elle principalement dirigée contre elle.

**¤§¤**

_Chambre d'Edward Elric, même instant_

-J'ai croisé mademoiselle Everdean dans le couloir, lance négligemment Winry en posant tout son attirail sur une table.

Assis sur son lit, l'ancien alchimiste d'acier contemple sa main grise, posée près de lui. Certains jours, comme celui-ci, il aimerait arracher ces greffes de métal, mais il sait combien l'idée même est absurde. Que ferait-il, ensuite ? Après s'être débarrassé du dernier cadeau de son amie d'enfance, et être redevenu un infirme ?

-J'ai cru comprendre que vous l'aviez envoyée balader, continue Winry.

Comment aurait-il pu faire autrement, dans cet état, alors que son bras était tellement visible ? Il ne pouvait pas la laisser voir ça. Il n'est pas encore prêt. Il ne le sera sans doute jamais.

-Vous devriez être plus gentil avec elle, elle s'inquiète…

-Je sais, coupe-t-il.

Qu'ont-ils tous à se mêler de sa vie et du comment il entretient ses relations avec les gens qui l'entourent ? Son frère, passe encore. Roy Mustang, c'est déjà trop. Et maintenant Winry ? Armstrong aussi, tant qu'ils y sont ! Sa vie sociale et sentimentale – puisque certains vont jusque-là – les intéresse-t-elle tant que cela ? Et pourquoi diable Catherine insiste-t-elle un peu plus chaque fois qu'il la repousse ? Par esprit de contradiction ?

-Arrêtez de le fixer comme s'il était responsable de tous vos malheurs, gronde Winry, poings sur les hanches.

-Il ne te dégoûte pas ?

-Encore cette question ? soupire Winry. Vous êtes têtu. Ce truc est une petite merveille. Si je tenais celui qui vous a fabriqué ça…

C'est toi, est-il tout près de répliquer. Mais il se retient et fait jouer les articulations huilées de ses doigts. Que le double de l'experte en automails accepte ces membres d'acier est une chose. Mais il n'y a qu'à voir la réaction qu'a eue le guide pour savoir que Winry est un cas isolé.

Et Catherine ne se contentera pas de voir ce bras sans exiger d'explication. Elle le fuira, que ce soit pour ses prothèses ou pour son histoire. Peut-être pour les deux à la fois. Autant qu'elle n'apprenne rien de tout cela.

**¤§¤**

_Quelque part en Virginie, Etats Unis, mi février 1928_

Un campement de fortune dans la banlieue de Norfolk. Un grand feu autour duquel se rassemblent une poignée d'hommes guillerets et un cercle de tentes aux couleurs du désert. Sur plusieurs mètres à la ronde sont postées des sentinelles, dissimulées dans les buissons ou les replis de terrain.

Du mouvement à la frontière de l'espace qu'ils ont investi attire leur attention. Un homme. Qui s'avance légèrement courbé, et en boitant. Il n'a pas fait un pas dans la zone qu'il est encerclé les armes prêtes à tirer. L'intrus lève lentement les bras.

-Eh, doucement, les gars, c'est moi, lance-t-il.

L'une des sentinelles s'approche et éclaire le visage de l'homme avec une lampe.

-Bien, suivez-moi, dit-elle. Vous, retournez à vos postes, ordonne-t-elle aux autres.

Les deux hommes entrent dans le camp et se dirigent droit vers le feu. Là, se tient assis un individu au physique effroyable. Plus que sa taille et sa carrure hors normes, ce sont les nombreuses cicatrices qui marbrent son visage et son œil manquant qui terrifient. Il relève la tête vers le nouvel arrivant et se fend d'un sourire repoussant.

-Te voilà de retour au bercail, Becker, dit-il d'une voix rocailleuse. Tu m'as l'air bien amoché.

A côté de lui, un grand gringalet au visage à moitié caché sous un drôle de bonnet de cuir fixe Becker d'un œil moqueur. Mais il s'en fiche.

-J'espère pouvoir vous être encore utile, maître Afner, dit-il avec une petite révérence.

* * *

**_Note de l'auteur :_**

Eh bien voilà, comme promis, un chapitre 9 qui ma foi n'a guère plus d'intérêt que le précédent. Ou presque... On sent que les problèmes sont loin d'avoir disparu... mais on s'en doutait. Bon, pour la suite, je ne promets rien : les chapitres 11 et 12 me posent toujours autant de soucis, donc je ne suis pas sûre de pouvoir publier le prochain chapitre dans deux semaines, je risque d'avoir un retard d'une semaine, voire deux... Pardonnez-moi d'avance, je vais tâcher de profiter au mieux de mes vacances pour avancer tout ça.

A bientôt quand même,

_DreamAngel7 / Angel of Seven Dreams_


	12. Légère brume

アトランテイスを征く者

Atlantis wo yuku mono

**Conqueror of Atlantis**

**Chapitre 11 :** Légère brume

_Norfolk, Virginie, jeudi 16 février 1928_

Toute l'équipe est réunie sur le port, observant d'un œil critique le petit bateau de pêche qui tangue paresseusement devant eux. Ils savaient que le _Mist_ serait loin de ressembler au _Neptune_, mais le voir par eux-mêmes est sensiblement différent. Non, le _Mist_ n'a rien d'un paquebot.

-C'est... tout petit, lâche enfin Emiya, sous le choc.

-C'est le plus grand bateau du port, réplique fièrement Armstrong.

Il aime son bateau et cela se voit. Emiya, gênée, se fait toute petite et décide de tenir sa langue. Peut-être n'est-elle pas ravie de cette partie du voyage, mais le vieux loup de mer va être responsable de leurs vies durant quelques jours - sans oublier le voyage de retour. Autant éviter de se le mettre à dos par des remarques désobligeantes.

Que n'hésite pas à lancer Roy Mustang.

-Vous allez vous en tirer tout seul à faire bouger ce truc ? demande-t-il sarcastiquement.

-Vous croyez que vous allez vous tourner les pouces ? rétorque le marin sur le même ton.

Pris de court, Roy se passe la main sur l'arrière du crâne. Bien fait.

-C'est que... commence-t-il.

-J'aiderai, intervient soudain Riza. Vous n'avez besoin que d'une seule personne, n'est-ce pas ?

-Ben...

-D'ordinaire, vous ne sortez en mer qu'avec votre petite-fille, je crois, non ? insiste-t-elle.

Armstrong fixe la jeune femme avec l'air déçu d'un enfant qui voit sa farce contrée.

-Oui oui, d'accord, très bien...

Mustang laisse échapper un soupir de soulagement, s'attirant un regard circonspect de l'historienne. Allons bon, songe celle-ci. Irresponsable, séducteur, et maintenant fainéant. C'est cela, notre guide ? Par ailleurs, ont-ils réellement besoin d'un guide ? Jusqu'à présent, tout avait déjà été planifié avant même leur départ; quant à la suite...

Elle observe du coin de l'œil la jeune noble anglaise qui affiche un sourire enjoué. En voilà une qui imagine déjà la victoire au bout du chemin.

Lassé d'attendre sans raison sur le quai, Edward saisit son sac et grimpe sur le bateau avant que quiconque ait le temps de réagir.

-Alors, vous venez ou on attend que l'île vienne toute seule ? leur crie-t-il.

**¤§¤**

**Jour 1**

_Matin_

_Carnet de notes d'Emiya Hargreaves_

_« Début de la dernière partie du voyage, et deuxième jour d'étude du journal. Après l'observation complète de l'aspect général et de la texture du cahier, nous passons maintenant à la première phase de lecture. »_

**¤§¤**

Le _Mist_ a tout juste quitté le port que déjà tout le monde a trouvé son occupation. Le capitaine, bien entendu, a investi la passerelle et manœuvre pour sortir en pleine mer. Riza Hawkeye, aidée d'Alphonse, se coupe en quatre pour répondre au moindre de ses ordres, avec une efficacité exemplaire. Edward Elric, toujours considéré comme convalescent, s'est terré dans sa cabine et Roy Mustang s'est accoudé au bastingage, portant un dernier regard résigné à la ville qui s'éloigne.

Quant à Catherine Everdean et Emiya Hargreaves, elles ont sorti la table de l'étroite pièce servant de salle à manger-cuisine et se sont installées sur le pont, à l'air libre, pour étudier minutieusement le cahier apporté par l'anglaise. Elles ont bien sûr averti qu'elles ne voulaient être dérangées sous aucun prétexte mais, au vu de leur mine concentrée et sérieuse, personne ne s'y serait risqué.

**¤§¤**

_« L'écriture est simple et soignée, presque méthodique. Un parcours rapide des premières pages démontre l'aspect scientifique revêtu par ces notes : calculs et schémas incompréhensibles disputent la place aux longs paragraphes de texte._

_« Les chiffres et signes mathématiques sont facilement reconnaissables, l'alphabet utilisé semble à première vue identique au nôtre. Un léger griffonnage au dos de la couverture nous apprend que ce journal a appartenu à un certain Llindon._

_« Bonjour, monsieur Llindon. »_

**¤§¤**

Avec la petite Winry restée à Norfolk, Alex Louis Armstrong se sent passablement dérouté. Mais, même si elle n'est aussi efficace que sa petite-fille, Riza Hawkeye se montre bon matelot. Un bon point pour elle. Peut-être sa bonne volonté ne durera-t-elle pas jusqu'à la fin du voyage, mais peu importe : pour l'instant tout se passe bien, et il lui suffira de leur secouer les puces si les choses se dégradent.

En ce qui concerne Alphonse Elric, en revanche, c'est une autre histoire. Il fait certes tout ce qu'il peut pour aider mais, par expérience, Armstrong sait que le garçon s'épuisera vite - et l'efficacité n'est pas au rendez-vous. Le capitaine a le choix : l'expédier ailleurs, quitte à le froisser, ou le laisser se fatiguer tout seul.

Attendre et voir, décide-t-il en souriant.

**¤§¤**

Le port n'est déjà plus visible depuis longtemps mais Edward, allongé sur un lit de fortune, n'en sait bien évidemment rien. Mains sous la tête, il fixe le plafond au-dessus de lui en imaginant autant qu'il le peut le plancher des vaches. Peine perdue : il ne sait pas si cette technique est vraiment censée atténuer la nausée ou l'empirer.

Je déteste la mer, songe-t-il, bougon.

-_Maman les p'tits bateaux qui vont sur l'eau..._ Salut, Elric, lance Roy Mustang en débarquant dans la grande pièce qui servira de cabine aux hommes.

Edward hésite entre lui mettre son poing au milieu de la figure ou lui vomir dessus. Mauvaise idée, il se sent encore plus mal.

-Ça va comme tu veux ?

Toujours en proie à sa nausée, Edward préfère ne pas ouvrir la bouche. Mais son signe de tête lui paraît tout autant dangereux, réflexion faite. Trop tard, bien sûr.

-Je vois... soupire Roy avant d'afficher un sourire gêné. Je peux m'installer ?

Et merde...

**¤§¤**

_Midi_

La grande table déplacée un peu plus tôt sur le pont par Catherine et Emiya - et portée par les hommes forts du bateau - est envahi. Ou aurait dû l'être, plus exactement, à cette heure du jour. Mais puisque le capitaine comptait sur les deux jeunes femmes surchargées de travail pour préparer le repas, il fallait bien s'y attendre, rien n'avait été fait.

C'est donc en pestant qu'il avait laissé la barre à Alphonse et entraîné Riza avec lui aux fourneaux. Les deux demoiselles n'ont pas paru se sentir concernées par le sermon qu'il leur a déclamé avant de prendre cette dangereuse décision : le jeune Elric aux commandes de son précieux _Mist_...

Pris de remords et inquiet, il remonte très vite et ordonne à Alphonse d'aller aider Riza. Le garçon obéit avec empressement.

-Désolé, mon grand, dit le marin à la barre. Je le ferai plus, promis.

**¤§¤**

Catherine et Emiya sont toujours attablées autour du vieux cahier bordeaux lorsque les apprentis chefs cuisiniers remontent avec leurs plats. Même au cours du repas, auquel manquent Edward et Roy, elles ne le lâchent pas du regard et cessent de discuter alphabet.

Riza lève les yeux au ciel et - se doutant de l'état probable de délabrement de son fiancé - se propose d'apporter leur déjeuner aux deux déserteurs. Qui virent au vert en l'entendant prononcer le mot "manger".

**¤§¤**

_« L'alphabet utilisé est bel et bien le même que le nôtre. Nous avons effectivement trouvé les vingt-six lettres de l'alphabet latin, et également découvert, notamment dans les calculs, quelques lettres grecques. Le reste semble représenter des symboles dont la signification nous échappe encore. »_

**¤§¤**

_Après-midi_

Alphonse s'affaire autant qu'il lui est possible sur le grand bateau, soucieux de satisfaire l'alchimiste au bras puissant - ou du moins son double. Son intense vivacité est due à la fois à son impatience de voir enfin leur objectif se profiler devant eux, et à son trouble toujours présent depuis qu'il a vu Winry; la Winry de ce monde.

Il sait à présent ce que doit ressentir son frère face à Catherine. Ou pas. A-t-il déjà porté, même involontairement, la main sur leur amie d'enfance ? Question idiote. Alors non, il ne sait pas. Sans doute ne saura-t-il jamais. Mais quand une image venue d'un passé révolu s'impose à vous, le reste suit. Et vous colle à la peau.

**¤§¤**

La luminosité de la cabine baisse peu à peu, annonçant la fin de la journée. Sur leurs lits respectifs, Edward somnole et Mustang fredonne des chansons populaires de tous pays. Trop malades pour se chamailler, ils ont préféré opter pour un compromis, que le guide enfreint joyeusement depuis qu'il se sent un peu mieux.

-_Maman les p'tits bateaux qui vont sur l'eau..._

Vaguement mieux, en fait.

-_Me rendent maladeuh_, termine Edward d'une voix dépitée.

-Ah tiens, tu connais la suite ? s'étonne Roy.

-Non, je viens de l'inventer, réplique Edward. Les petits bateaux me rendent vraiment malade...

**¤§¤**

-Catherine Everdean ! s'écrire le capitaine. Le repas ne va pas se faire tout seul !

-Oui, mais regardez, si la langue est un dérivé de latin, alors il ne devrait pas exister de mot construit de cette manière...

-Mais cette langue a pu évoluer plus vite que les autres ? Est-ce possible ?

-Pas de la sorte, je le crains...

**¤§¤**

_Nuit_

La nuit est plus calme que la journée qui vient de s'écouler. Une atmosphère que Riza, postée à la barre, apprécie particulièrement. Il lui est plus facile de se concentrer à présent qu'Alphonse n'est plus dans les parages, à s'agiter plus qu'à travailler. Peut-être sera-t-il plus calme demain, songe-t-elle.

Elle jette un nouveau regard à ses instruments de navigation, contente encore une fois des enseignements de son père. Au moins quelque chose qu'elle ne pourrait jamais lui retirer... Seule sur la passerelle, laissée à ses bons soins par un capitaine confiant mais pas trop - parti sur un discours enflammé quant à la valeur sentimentale de son précieux _Mist_, qu'il a terminé une larme à l'œil - Riza profite de la tranquillité qui lui manquait. Un mouvement sur le pont attire son attention.

Dans le noir, il est difficile de bien distinguer la silhouette, mais elle reconnait très vite l'un des Elric ; l'aîné, probablement, aucun autre homme de l'expédition n'est aussi petit... Celui-ci va s'accouder sur la rambarde et n'en bouge plus. Même lorsqu'Armstrong revient de ses courtes heures de sommeil pour prendre son quart, le jeune homme n'esquisse pas un geste.

Ce n'est qu'à l'aube qu'il rejoint enfin sa cabine.

**¤§¤**

**Jour 2**

_Matin_

_« Deuxième jour à bord du_ Mist _et troisième jour d'étude du journal. Poursuite de la lecture approfondie. »_

**¤§¤**

Le soleil est levé depuis bien longtemps, et le pont déjà envahi par les deux traductrices au travail, lorsque le cadet des Elric émerge de l'antre du bateau – et de son sommeil. Il adresse un vague geste en direction de la capitainerie, où semble se tenir un petit conseil, et tente d'ignorer la discussion vive des deux demoiselles.

Alphonse songe distraitement qu'il y a une erreur dans ce charmant tableau – qui n'a définitivement de charmant que l'idée. Mais, ne parvenant pas à l'identifier, il décide qu'il doit se tromper. C'est pourtant Roy Mustang, sorti à son tour de la cabine, qui met le doigt sur la solution, alors que le petit comité réuni sur la passerelle met le pied dehors.

-C'est une habitude féminine de jouer les passagères clandestines ?

Ah oui, Winry.

…

Winry ?!

**¤§¤**

Il ne faut pas croire qu'Alex Louis Armstrong soit ravi d'avoir découvert sa petite-fille, au réveil, discutant joyeusement avec Riza Hawkeye. On peut même dire que le vieux loup de mer est entré dans une colère noire. Mais il a bien dû se rendre à l'évidence : Winry est là… et il n'a aucun moyen de la renvoyer à Norfolk. Et hors de question de faire demi-tour.

Qui sa présence dérangera-t-elle ?

**¤§¤**

-Winry, je te rappelle que tu devrais pas être là ! Alors fais-toi un peu oublier !

-Mais papy, enfin ! Je fais rien de plus que ce que j'ai l'habitude de faire !

-Tu devrais pas être là, lâche Armstrong, buté.

Clin d'œil malicieux et large sourire de la jeune fille.

-Avoue que ton matelot préféré te manquait…

Audible grognement du marin. Une victoire pour Winry.

**¤§¤**

Riza Hawkeye note une sensible amélioration de son efficacité au cours de la matinée. Il faut dire que la petite Winry sait parfaitement ce qu'elle doit faire et ses ordres, lancés d'un ton ferme mais amical, sont brefs et précis.

En ce qui concerne Alphonse, en revanche, c'est une autre histoire. Le jeune garçon semble encore plus maladroit qu'avant, si cela est possible, ce qui amuse beaucoup ses deux coéquipières. Lui-même esquisse assez souvent quelques sourires gênés.

La matinée se déroule donc dans une ambiance bon enfant pour le trio, qui paraît beaucoup s'amuser en effectuant leur travail.

Double victoire écrasante pour Winry.

**¤§¤**

_Midi_

-Chaud devant ! lance la petite blonde avec un grand sourire.

Elle passe un bras entre les deux traductrices pour poser un plat tout chaud sur la table. Alphonse est occupé à disposer les couverts, tâchant d'utiliser au mieux le peu de place laissée libre par les demoiselles. Celles-ci, toujours plongées dans leur discussion sans fin, rassemblent distraitement quelques feuilles éparses avant qu'il n'y pose une assiette ou que Riza n'y mette sa lourde marmite.

-Et ce mot ?

-Non, il ne ressemble à rien que je connaisse…

Ça ne ressemble pas à une victoire, mais ce n'est pas non plus une défaite. Nouveaux points pour Winry.

**¤§¤**

_Après-midi_

Non, pour la dixième fois non, il ne veut pas ! Quand comprendra-t-elle enfin qu'elle le supplie en vain ? Il ne la laissera pas y toucher, peut importe le nombre de fois qu'elle le lui demandera. Peut-être est-elle le double de celle qui l'a fabriqué, mais peut-il être sûr qu'elle parviendra à le remonter correctement ? Entre autres raisons…

Non, elle ne touchera pas à son bras.

-Pitié, je suis malade…

**¤§¤**

_« La lecture s'avère plus complexe que prévu. L'alphabet latin ne rend pas pour autant la compréhension plus facile. Les lettres semblent associées au hasard, formant des mots imprononçables et qui ne ressemblent à rien de connu. L'écriture est trop nette pour que ce soit dû à un problème de relecture._

_« Etant donné la difficulté d'énonciation de certains mots, ce doit être une langue particulièrement gutturale, qui ne s'apparente à première vue à aucune connue. »_

**¤§¤**

_Soir_

Petit souci à l'heure de rejoindre son lit : rien n'a été prévu pour un passager supplémentaire.

-Tu peux dormir avec moi, si tu veux, propose Roy d'un ton très peu honnête.

Le capitaine voit rouge, c'est certain : dormir avec un homme ?! Edward, quant à lui, salue intérieurement la perversité latente du guide qui, même malade, pense encore à séduire.

Après avoir laissé tout le monde ou presque se soucier du problème, la jeune fille exhibe triomphalement les quelques affaires dont elle a pensé à se munir. Dont un bon paquet de couvertures. Petit souci inexistant, en fin de compte.

**¤§¤**

La journée se termine sur une constatation quasi-évidente :

Winry 7 – 0 équipe d'exploration

Ou du moins quelque chose d'approchant. L'idée même du danger de l'expédition semble avoir déserté les esprits.

**¤§¤**

**Jour 3**

_Matin_

_« Troisième jour à bord du _Mist_ et quatrième jour d'étude du journal de Llindon. Quelle que soit sa langue. »_

**¤§¤**

Un nouveau jour commence, qui ne ressemble pas au précédent. Les trois membres du trio de matelots semblent avoir repris plus d'énergie que ne peut en contenir leur corps – et ce, malgré une nuit tronquée pour les deux jeunes femmes qui se sont partagé les tours de garde sur la passerelle avec le capitaine.

C'est là que tous comprennent qu'un trio infernal s'est créé contre toute attente, et que le reste du voyage risque d'être… animé.

**¤§¤**

Le capitaine Alex Louis Armstrong, comme à son habitude, est cramponné à la barre de son précieux _Mist_. Même s'il avait ordonné à sa petite-fille de rester à la maison, il ne peut nier qu'il a moins de soucis avec ses deux apprentis depuis qu'elle s'est montrée.

Une nouvelle fierté de la famille Armstrong, pourrait-il penser. Au lieu de quoi il soupire et se met à fredonner une vieille chanson de marins.

**¤§¤**

-Veux dormir, grogne Roy Mustang lorsqu'une petite blonde en pleine forme se met en tête de tirer du lit les deux malades du bateau.

-Il fait beau et l'air est agréable ! rétorque joyeusement Winry.

-M'en fiche…

Roy ramène sa couverture sur sa tête en marmonnant des paroles incompréhensibles. La jeune fille se tourne vers Edward, sui est bien tenté d'imiter le guide.

-Malade, lance-t-il comme unique excuse.

-Pas drôle, boude Winry.

**¤§¤**

_Midi_

_« Nous étudions ce journal depuis des heures sans trouver la moindre piste. Ces notes me paraissent de plus en plus illisibles, et il s'avère impossible de trouver une quelconque parenté avec une langue existante, même minime._

_« Je vais devoir imiter mon illustre collègue Champollion et traduire une langue inconnue. Excepté que ce journal ne contient aucun lexique, grec ou latin… »_

**¤§¤**

Ils sont têtus, mais elle aussi. Et elle obtiendra ce qu'elle veut.

-Debout, debout, debout ! crie-t-elle.

-Non… grommellent les deux hommes de concert.

-Il faut que vous preniez l'air, c'est pas bon de rester enfermé comme ça, insiste-t-elle. Et vous devez avaler quelque chose.

-Sûrement pas ! s'insurge Mustang, écœuré.

Winry prend une moue dramatique.

-Pas étonnant que vous soyez toujours malades…

**¤§¤**

_« Winnie a réussi à convaincre les deux éternels absents de venir manger avec nous. Llindon utilise souvent des mots identiques, qui doivent probablement représenter des verbes ou termes courants tels que nos "être" ou "avoir", ou encore "mais", "et", "ou". Une piste à exploiter._

_« Edward Elric a d'effrayantes cernes sous les yeux. »_

**¤§¤**

_Après-midi_

Contrairement à ce que Mustang et Edward s'imaginaient, le repas que Winry les a forcés à prendre – relativement léger – paraît vouloir rester dans leur organisme. Vaguement mal en point tout de même, ils ont vite regagné leurs lits et attendent un sommeil qui ne vient pas.

-Tu es frustré, petit ? lâche soudain le plus âgé.

-Qu'est-ce qui vous fait dire ça ? marmonne en réponse Edward, renonçant à faire semblant de dormir et tâchant d'ignorer le sournois « petit » qui s'est glissé dans la question du guide.

-La petite Everdean t'a complètement ignoré.

Un silence soutenu répond à Roy. Réponse parfaite. Il ricane.

-C'est qu'elle est mignonne, l'anglaise, ajoute-t-il, la voix pleine de sous-entendus.

-La ferme.

Eclat de rire.

**¤§¤**

Alors que le silence devrait régner en maître sur le pont du _Mist_, des cris et des rires résonnent encore, comme si une armée d'enfants surexcités avait envahi le bateau.

D'abord indifférentes au vacarme, Catherine et Emiya sentent très vite la colère monter. Que ces trois idiots sont agaçants ! Catherine frappe su poing sur la table et se lève, sur le point d'exploser.

-Ça suffit ! On ne peut pas travailler dans ces conditions ! hurle Emiya à sa place.

Le silence est immédiat. Le silence est d'or.

-Merci.

**¤§¤**

-Rebonjour, messieurs !

-Que nous vaut la visite de mademoiselle la petite-fille du capitaine ? demande Roy avec enthousiasme.

Winry se campa à l'entrée de la cabine et pose les poings sur ses hanches en souriant.

-Paraît qu'on gêne les miss, là-haut, alors je descends voir les malades.

-Ravi d'attiser ton intérêt, répond Roy.

La jeune fille lui envoie un clin d'œil. Toujours le choix des mots, cet homme. Mais elle a plus intéressant.

-Edward, je…

-J'ai dit non !

-Pas drôle…

**¤§¤**

_Soir_

Comme les deux jours précédents, Edward attend patiemment que tout le monde soit couché et endormi avant de sortir sur le pont. C'est là qu'il passera la nuit, à attendre que l'aube se lève avant de rejoindre son lit. Il sait que le manque de sommeil est mauvais pour lui, et qu'il doit avoir une tête affreuse, mais il refuse de dormir. Pas tant qu'il sera ici.

-Du mal à trouver le sommeil ? demande une voix inquiète derrière lui.

Pas besoin de se retourner pour savoir qui a parlé. Winry. Il hoche simplement la tête, le regard rivé sur le ciel étoilé, accoudé à la rambarde. Il pense à renvoyer la jeune fille, mais sa présence est agréable. Presque nostalgique.

**¤§¤**

Dans l'obscurité d'une porte, une petite silhouette aux cheveux bouclés observe la scène qui se déroule sur le pont. Quelques secondes, avant de repartir à l'intérieur. Elle en a assez vu.

Winry donnait une brève accolade à Edward.

* * *

_**Note de l'auteur :**_

Petit retard de deux jours sur mon planning habituel, pour cause de départ en courtes vacances. Mais voici enfin le chapitre 11 (j'espère que vous l'avez apprécié, pour ma part j'en attendais autre chose...) et le 12 normalement dans les temps aussi. Pour la suite, ça risque de bientôt se compliquer, entre les projet, rapport de projet, stage... j'aurai probablement moins de temps pour écrire, mais je ne vous oublie pas. Je ferai au mieux, promis :p

_DreamAngel7 / Angel of Seven Dreams_


	13. Epais brouillard

アトランテイスを征く者

Atlantis wo yuku mono

**Conqueror of Atlantis**

**Chapitre 12 :**Epais brouillard

**Jour 4**

_Matin_

_Carnet de notes d'Emiya Hargreaves_

_« Quatrième jour à bord du _Mist_ et cinquième jour d'étude du journal. La fatigue commence à se faire sentir, je me suis écroulée comme un poids mort sur mon lit, hier soir. »_

**¤§¤**

-_Maman les p'tits bateaux qui vont sur l'eau…_ chantonne gaiement Mustang.

-Dès le matin ? se lamente son colocataire.

**¤§¤**

_« Impossible de se concentrer, le pont est bruyant comme jamais. Lady Everdean semble très irritée. Je crois qu'elle va bientôt se mettre à hurler. »_

**¤§¤**

Une fois n'est pas coutume, Roy Mustang pointe le nez hors de sa cabine. Il a besoin d'un peu d'air frais, finalement. Il a presque honte d'admettre que la petite avait raison. S'il se sent bien, peut-être même ira-t-il jusqu'à grignoter quelque chose… Le repas d'hier s'est montré bénéfique, après tout.

Accoudé au garde-fou, il perçoit vaguement le léger pas de sa fiancée. Il songe alors qu'ils ont passé très peu de temps ensemble depuis le début de la traversée. Comme si ça changeait, pense-t-il amèrement.

-Ça va mieux ? demande-t-elle.

Il hausse les épaules. Il n'a pas envie de parler, il espère qu'elle le comprendra.

-Puisque tu as l'air d'être en forme, tu pourrais te rendre utile ?

Pas de sarcasme, pas d'ironie, mais c'est tout comme. Mustang se sent vexé.

-Qu'est-ce que tu vas encore me dire ? soupire-t-il.

-On a besoin de main d'œuvre pour laver le pont.

-Vous êtes trois, c'est pas assez ?

-Tu ne fiches rien de tes journées, tu pourrais au moins aider un peu ! réplique Riza.

-Et Elric, il passe son temps à dormir…

-Edward est malade, rétorque-t-elle d'un ton excédé. Et toi tu batifoles l'air de rien.

**¤§¤**

Contrairement à la pensée commune, Edward ne passe pas ses journées à dormir. Pas plus que ses nuits, d'ailleurs. Les profonds cernes qui lui assombrissent le visage et ses traits tirés en attestent sans doute possible. Mais seul Alphonse semble y avoir prêté attention.

Il profite de l'absence inattendue du guide pour se glisser dans la cabine où son frère lutte toujours vaillamment contre le sommeil.

-Tu as une sale tête, lance-t-il à son aîné.

-Merci, réplique celui-ci en se renfrognant.

-Je suis sérieux, nii-san, on dirait que tu n'as pas dormi depuis qu'on est partis !

Edward se crispe en percevant l'inquiétude dans la voix de son petit frère. Il s'assombrit.

-Et si c'était le cas ? grogne-t-il.

-Nii-san ! s'écrie Alphonse. Tu n'es pas sérieux !

Profondément sous le choc de l'aveu de son frère et ne parvenant à se figurer le supplice qu'il s'inflige volontairement, le jeune homme reste sans voix. Ne pas dormir durant quatre jours… Edward parvient à supporter ça ? L'idée même lui paraît inconcevable. Mais Edward l'a fait ! Et il tient encore, par miracle !

-Nii-san… balbutie Alphonse.

-Ne te fatigue pas, Al. Je ne dormirai pas, quoi que tu dises.

-Mais tu vas devenir complètement fou ! On ne peut pas vivre sans dormir !

-Parce que tu crois que c'est mieux de déranger tout le monde en hurlant dans son sommeil ? réplique sèchement Edward. Je ne veux pas qu'ils sachent. Surtout pas.

Ainsi donc, ses cauchemars le poursuivent toujours… Comment aurait-il pu en être autrement ?

-Nii-san…

-Je dormirai quand on arrivera.

Edward tourne le dos à Alphonse, irrité – et éreinté. La discussion est close.

**¤§¤**

Midi

_« La matinée a été purement et simplement stérile. Cette langue incompréhensible hante jusqu'à mes rêves, c'est à peine si je peux encore la lire sans éprouver le besoin de jeter le journal à la mer._

_« Pire encore, Lady Everdean n'arrête pas de crier. Elle semble en avoir après Winnie. S'est-il passé quelque chose entre elles ?_

_« J'ai aidé à préparer le repas mais Winnie a refusé tous mes plats. Je ne suis vraiment bonne à rien._

_« Edward n'a plus de cernes sous les yeux… C'est pire que cela : on dirait un cadavre. Je n'ai jamais vu de cadavre. »_

**¤§¤**

Après-midi

-Bon Dieu de bon Dieu ! s'écrie Armstrong en délaissant quelque instants son poste. Vous allez arrêter de courir dans tous les sens, oui ? Vous aller finir par casser quelque chose !

Sa petite-fille freine au milieu de sa course, manquant être percutée par Alphonse qui la suivait de près.

-Allez, papy, on s'amuse, c'est mieux que de bouder, non ?

Grognement.

-Souris, tu vas avoir des rides, sinon !

Et elle repart en courant chercher Riza qui tente de lui échapper. Le capitaine soupire et sourit. S'il ne fait pas attention, il va se laisser contaminer par la mauvaise humeur d'une partie de ses passagers.

Même si elle reste encore latente, la tension n'en est pas moins là. La discorde guette, même autour du trio de joyeux lurons.

**¤§¤**

-_Il était un petit navireee…_ chantonne Roy.

-La ferme ! s'exclame Edward, excédé.

**¤§¤**

BAM

Cela devait arriver, et c'est arrivé, Alphonse a fait tomber quelque chose. Un lourd tonneau, tout près de la table des traductrices.

-Ah !

Et très près du pied de l'une d'elles, qui a laissé échapper de cri strident. La seconde se lève, hors d'elle.

-Alphonse Elric ! Encore vous ! fulmine la rouquine. Vous ne savez donc pas faire attention ? Reprenez ça et ne vous approchez plus à moins de dix mètres !

-Mais…

-Ceci est également valable pour les autres !

**¤§¤**

C'est un Alphonse quelque peu irrité qui rejoint la cabine où Roy Mustang a entrepris de chanter des comptines pour aider Edward à s'endormir. Le jeune homme hausse un sourcil surpris face à la scène. Son frère, en revanche, paraît vouloir étriper le guide.

-Ah, Alphonse ! s'exclame Roy en le voyant. Ce petit fou ne veut pas dormir.

-Je sais.

-Je ne suis pas petit, proteste Edward dans l'indifférence générale.

-Tu peux faire quelque chose ? demande Roy.

-Déjà essayé, répond le jeune Elric, consterné.

-Je vais l'assommer, déclare Roy avec sérieux.

-Je ne dormirai pas ! crie Edward.

Il détourne la tête lorsque deux regards noirs se fixent sur lui.

**¤§¤**

L'heure du thé, instant sacré pour les deux demoiselles travaillant d'arrache-pied à la traduction du journal de Llindon. Le seul vrai répit qu'elles se permettent dans la journée.

Mais aujourd'hui, rien ne se passe bien, et cet instant pourtant privilégié n'échappe pas à la règle. Catherine ne semble pas décidée à quitter sa mauvaise humeur et c'est Emiya qui en pâtit. Elle veut bien se montrer conciliante, mais la jeune anglaise l'insupporte de plus en plus. Et ce, pour différentes raisons.

La principale étant peut-être que Catherine agit souvent comme une petite princesse.

Alors que la jeune femme passe une nouvelle fois ses nerfs sur la pauvre Winry qui leur sert si gentiment le thé, l'historienne sent qu'elle atteint sa limite. Elle tape du plat de la main contre la table et se lève, fixant la noble d'un regard froid.

-Vous allez vous taire, oui ? s'exclame-t-elle. Je ne peux pas travailler dans de telles conditions.

Catherine Everdean la fixe comme si elle venait de déblatérer une véritable absurdité.

-Je ne suis pas responsable de l'agitation qui règne ici, réplique-t-elle.

-Mais vous y contribuez.

-J'essaye de ramener le calme ! proteste Catherine.

-Pardonnez-moi de vous dire que vous obtenez l'effet inverse.

Offusquée, l'anglaise ne trouve rien à répondre. Les deux jeunes femmes s'affrontent du regard un long moment, avant que Catherine ne reprenne la parole.

-Il est vrai que vous fournissez un travail exemplaire, lance-t-elle avec sarcasme. Pour une spécialiste des langues, vous m'impressionnez.

-Votre aide m'est très précieuse, rétorque Emiya sur le même ton. Je n'y arriverais pas sans vous.

-Vous ne…

-Vous permettez ? coupe la jeune brune.

Sous l'œil perplexe de Winry qui assiste à la scène sans trop savoir quoi aire, elle prend un tasse sur le plateau que tient la blonde et se sert une large rasade du liquide fumant qu'elle boit d'une traite avant de reposer la tasse. Puis elle ressemble ses affaires, laissant le journal bien en évidence sur la table, et rejoint sans un mot la cabine où somnolent toujours Edward et Roy.

**¤§¤**

Soirée

Le dîner se déroule dans une ambiance morose. Le silence, pesant, s'est troublé que par les bruits des couverts et celui des grandes voiles claquant doucement sous le vent. Parfois entrecoupé d'un profond soupir las. Dans la lueur vacillante des lanternes, les regards s'évitent, se cherchent, se fuient. Un besoin de réconciliation, bridé par l'épuisement et la crainte que les choses n'empirent.

Exaspérée par l'attitude puérile de ses collègues, Riza Hawkeye les abandonne rapidement à leur bouderie et va rejoindre le capitaine sur la passerelle, où ils partagent un repas plus animé, à discuter de tout et de rien – et surtout des aventures océanes du vieux marin.

De tous les passagers du bateau de pêche, Catherine est sans aucun doute la plus maussade. Elle joue distraitement avec sa nourriture, songeant qu'elle les déteste tous. Edward Elric, Winry Armstrong, Emiya Hargreaves et… surtout ces trois-là.

Ils approchent de leur destination finale mais, si elle espérait obtenir les coordonnées exactes de l'île avant qu'ils n'arrivent dans ces mers troubles grâce à Emiya… La jeune fille ne paraît pas saisir l'importance de son rôle dans la compréhension du journal.

Machinalement, la petite rousse porte son attention sur Edward, assis à l'autre bout de la table. Il a une mine à faire peur… Ses gestes sont hésitants, désordonnés, quant à son regard… Un peu trop dément à son goût.

**¤§¤**

_« La journée se termine enfin. Ce n'est pas trop tôt. J'espère que nous arriverons vite au port, tout le monde est au bout du rouleau. La tension qui règne que le _Mist_ est dérangeante, même Winnie et ses deux comparses se font oublier._

_« J'ai laissé le journal à Lady Everdean mais je ne cesse d'y songer. Les mots vides de sens que j'ai lus et relus si souvent se superposent au visage de Roy Mustang qui tente sans succès de me changer les idées. Je ne peux m'empêcher de penser que ce journal est une farce ou le journal intime d'un enfant qui »_

**¤§¤**

-Nom de Dieu !

-Qu'y a-t-il ? réplique Mustang, surpris.

-Ce n'est pas une langue… C'est un code. Ce journal est codé !

Emiya se lève d'un bond et se précipite sur le pont, laissant les deux hommes perplexes.

**¤§¤**

**Jour 5**

_Matin_

_« L'idée du code tient la route. Nous reprenons le travail depuis le début, dans cette nouvelle optique. »_

**¤§¤**

C'est un bateau bien silencieux qui voit le jour se lever. Tous les passagers du _Mist_ semblent amorphes, comme vidés de toute énergie. Après les éclats de la veille, l'énervement laisse la place à un profond abattement.

Seul sur la passerelle, veillant sur les deux traductrices endormies sur leur table après une nuit de travail, le capitaine Armstrong jette de fréquents coups d'œil soucieux à ses instruments de navigation. Son instinct de vieux loup de mer l'avertit qu'ils approchent. De quoi, il n'en est pas sûr : de leur but, ou d'ennuis ? Leur destination se profile à l'horizon, c'est certain.

Nouveau regard à sa boussole, il se rembrunit. Oui, cette fois, ils sont tout près. Trouveront-ils ici ce qu'ils sont venus chercher ou…

Il a toujours su, dès le jour où il a rencontré Charles Everdean, qu'il devrait mener son précieux _Mist_ dans ces eaux dangereuses. Il s'y est préparé toute sa vie durant, parvenant même à considérer ce voyage comme une belle fin de carrière. Mais il n'était pas prêt à emmener quelqu'un avec lui. Pas des gens si jeunes. Et ignorant tout des mers sur lesquelles les Everdean les ont envoyés.

**¤§¤**

La brume est descendue si lentement sur l'océan Atlantique que, lorsque les membres de l'équipe d'exploration la remarquent enfin, elle est déjà là. Mais cette constatation n'est accueillie que par une morne indifférence. Seul Alex Armstrong y porte l'attention qu'elle mérite, en bon capitaine. Ce brouillard le dérange.

Bientôt le vent vient s'en mêler, sifflant bruyamment entre les deux mâts du _Mist_. Armstrong regarde le ciel avec appréhension. Il serait peut-être temps pour l'un de ses passagers de poser des questions ; bien qu'il soie probablement déjà trop tard pour changer quoi que ce soit.

-Où sommes-nous ? demande la voix du guide.

Le ciel l'a entendu.

Le ton employé par Roy Mustang, surgi comme par magie sur la passerelle au moment précis où le capitaine désespérait de garder son secret, interdit le moindre doute : il a compris que quelque chose clochait. Armstrong prend une expression neutre et fixe son regard droit devant lui, faisant mine de ne se soucier de rien.

-En pleine mer Atlantique, monsieur, répond-il sarcastiquement.

Quel imbécile ! Alors qu'il avait enfin l'occasion d'en parler ! Mais Mustang ne se laisse pas démonter. Loin de là. Et il est loin d'être idiot :

-Le Triangle, je me trompe ? lance-t-il. Le Triangle des Bermudes, c'est là que vous nous avez emmenés.

-Oui…

-Je savais qu'on s'était fait piéger.

Sur le pont, le vent ne tarde pas à réveiller les deux demoiselles épuisées. Elles relèvent lentement la tête, les yeux difficilement maintenus ouverts par leur volonté endormie. Des feuilles volantes, libérées du poids des bras auparavant posés sur elles, ne tardent pas à être emportées par le souffle de minute en minute plus fort. Prises de court, les deux jeunes femmes se redressent brusquement, renversant leurs chaises, et tentent en vain de rattraper les feuillets fuyards.

L'un d'eux se pose doucement sur la mer agitée. Précipitée à sa suite, Emiya se penche par-dessus le garde-fou pour la voir disparaître sous l'eau. Elle allait lancer une exclamation de surprise, lorsqu'elle remarque enfin l'épais brouillard qui les talonne de près. Elle se retourne, pour voir un spectacle identique de l'autre côté. Et entre deux, Catherine qui peine toujours à rassembler leurs notes éparses.

L'historienne se frotte les yeux et retient un bâillement. Et pousse un cri muet en rouvrant les paupières. Mais la vision disparaît aussitôt, si bien qu'elle l'a certainement imaginé. Combien de temps a-t-elle dormi ? Trop peu, visiblement.

-Qu'y a-t-il ? demande Catherine.

-Rien. Je rêve debout.

Elle rejoint la jeune anglaise près de la table, se disant que, décidément, elle déteste cette partie du voyage. C'est à cet instant que le _Mist_ oscille violemment, déséquilibrant les deux filles qui tombent à genoux sur le pont. Roy mustang se rue hors de la passerelle.

-Ça va ?

Elles acquiescent toutes deux. Catherine s'aide de la table pour se relever, un peu déboussolée, mais un autre mouvement brusque du bateau fait glisser la table dans sa direction. Poussée par le meuble, l'anglaise pousse un cri de surprise avant de s'écrouler sur le sol.

-Catherine ! s'exclame Emiya, tenant à peine debout elle-même.

Roy se précipite vers sa patronne, pour vérifier qu'elle n'est pas blessée. Autour, la mer se déchaîne de plus en plus, et le bruit du vent n'est plus brisé que par le fracas des vagues contre la coque. Personne n'a besoin d'entendre Armstrong, appelant sa petite-fille à la rescousse, pour savoir qu'ils vont devoir affronter une tempête. Le ciel s'est considérablement assombri, et l'orage commence à se faire entendre. Etrangement, le brouillard recouvre toujours les eaux agitées de l'océan.

Ce ne sera pas facile.

Winry et Riza sont déjà au travail, abaissant les voiles aussi vite qu'il leur est possible et préparant le bateau à passer la crise. Catherine et Emiya, ne sachant trop quoi faire pour aider, décident de mettre le journal et leurs notes à l'abri. Et Roy reste les bras ballants sur le pont, dépassé.

Il a toujours haï la mer. Et aujourd'hui plus encore que les jours précédents, celle-ci le lui rend bien.

Dans la cabine, les deux traductrices trouvent Alphonse, inquiet, au chevet d'un Edward particulièrement mal en point. Catherine songe furtivement à sa blessure ; mais après une si longue semaine, elle ne devrait plus représenter de danger pour lui… Elle glisse ses papiers et le journal dans une valise et regarde Edward. L'important roulis du _Mist_ ne lui réussit pas.

Elle remarque soudain l'état alarmant du jeune homme – et se maudit de n'avoir rien vu. Pas longtemps ; une autre secousse la projette contre la cloison. La douleur irradie son épaule. Grimace. Fichue tempête !

Mais alors que tous les explorateurs présents tentent de leur mieux de trouver comment attendre la fin de la tourmente sans trop de dégâts, la jeune noble s'élance brusquement hors de la cabine. Indifférente aux cris qui la poursuivent bien vite.

Au milieu de sa fièvre, Edward perçoit les appels alarmés de ceux qui l'entourent. Il parvient difficilement à ouvrir les yeux et déchiffre quelques paroles. Everdean, tempête. Il bondit. Et vacille, pris d'un vertige. Son petit frère se précipite pour le soutenir mais il le repousse. Quelle idiote ! songe-t-il confusément. Toujours à foncer au devant du danger, et c'est moi qui en fais les frais !

Bientôt il discerne une autre voix parmi celles qu'il connaît à présent bien. Une voix qui lui fait retrouver instantanément toue sa lucidité. Il comprend ce qu'elle dit – et il n'aime pas ce qu'il comprend.

-Tu l'entends… lance-t-il à Alphonse avant de se défaire de sa poigne.

Perplexe, Alphonse le laisse partir. Oui. Il l'entend.

Edward se rue sur le pont. Il se sent en bien meilleure forme qu'il ne l'a été ces derniers temps, sans trop savoir pourquoi. Peu importe. Devant lui, un Roy affolé retient contre lui l'anglaise qui se débat comme une diablesse pour lui échapper. Elle veut rejoindre le bastingage. Elle veut rejoindre la mer.

Apercevant Edward du coin de l'œil, Mustang relâche un très court instant sa concentration. Mais c'est suffisant pour Catherine qui court vers le bastingage.

-Non ! crie Edward.

Mais la jeune fille s'arrête, penchée au-dessus de l'océan, regardant au loin, indifférente au vent qui menace chaque instant de l'emporter, aidé des hautes vagues qui secouent le bateau. Soudain, elle désigne quelque chose devant elle. Dans cette tourmente ? Edward dirige son regard dans la même direction et manquer laisser échapper un cri de surprise – que le guide ne retient pas. Pris d'un sombre pressentiment, l'ancien alchimiste se retourne. Avec raison. Tout autour d'eux, des dizaines de colonnes d'eau jaillissent jusqu'au ciel d'orage.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? hurle Roy pour couvrir le bruit de la tempête.

_**Nous sommes l'Esprit de la Vie**_

_**Nous sommes la Vie de l'Esprit**_

entonnent des voix dans la tête d'Edward. Surpris, il porte ses mains à ses oreilles, apercevant du coin de l'œil Roy faire de même. Mais les voix, sourdes, évanescentes, poursuivent leur chant atone.

_**Nous sommes l'Esprit et la Vie, la Vie et l'Esprit**_

_**Gardiens de ces Portes**_

_**Sentinelles des Magies**_

_**Veilleurs de l'Harmonie**_

_**Nous sommes Un**_

_**Nous sommes Humains**_

Comme pour confirmer cette dernière parole, les colonnes d'eau tourbillonnante changent peu à peu de forme, se parant de lignes humaines. Corps, visages, et même épées.

Fascinée, Catherine s'était hissée sur le bastingage, se tenant au cordage maillé reliant le haut du mât pour ne pas tomber. Bras écartés, elle semble vénérer les statues aquatiques. Paniqué, Edward veut la retenir, mais Roy tend sa main devant lui, lui bloquant le passage. Le jeune homme s'apprête à hurler mais il voit sa propre inquiétude reflétée sur le visage du guide. Les voix reprennent leur hymne.

_**Toi, Cœur Atlante, sois bienvenu en ta Patrie**_

_**Si de l'Enigme Sacrée tu connais la Clé**_

-Je suis de retour ! crie Catherine en réponse, exaltée. Je suis rentrée au pays, laissez-moi passer !

Mais les voix ne semblent pas décidées à l'écouter. Elles énoncent l'énigme avec lenteur, tandis que la tempête se fait de minute en minute plus violente, répondant à l'élévation nonchalante des épées appartenant aux statues d'eau.

_**Seigneur des Cœurs Atlantes**_

_**Détentrice des Magies**_

_**Protectrice de l'Harmonie**_

_**Elle est Une**_

_**Elle est Nôtre**_

Roy et Edward échangent un regard perplexe. C'est donc cela, la clé pour poser le pied sur l'Atlantide ? Trouver le nom de leur reine ? Comment diable pourraient-ils le savoir ? Catherine elle-même semble hésiter. Elle n'a pas pu traduire son journal, et la réponse s'y trouve certainement, songe subrepticement Edward. Les voix insistent.

_**La Vérité appartient aux Atlantes**_

_**Va, Etranger, si tu ne veux connaître Notre Courroux**_

Une vague passe alors sur le bateau, inondant le pont et envoyant les deux hommes heurter la cloison de la passerelle. A peine redressé, Edward cherche Catherine du regard, la peur au ventre. Mais la petite rousse tient bon, agrippée au cordage. Elle semble défier les éléments.

-Kana ! crie Edward.

Elle se retourne et lui sourit, murmurant un mot qu'il ne parvient à saisir. Une nouvelle vague submerge le pont. L'instant suivant, Catherine a disparu.

-Kana ! hurle Edward.

Et avant que Roy aie le temps de comprendre, il se jette à la mer.

* * *

**_Note de l'auteur : _**

Désolée, vraiment désolée pour ce retard. Mais les temps sont durs dirons-nous. Le stage se profile de plus en plus et ça sent la fin de l'année : le travail s'accumule. J'instaure donc un nouveau roulement de trois semaines, même si je suis loin d'être sûre de le tenir. Nous verrons, quoi qu'il en soit, je n'abandonne pas.

Ce chapitre marque la fin de mon dur labeur, cette partie était une vraie plaie à écrire, et j'imagine que ça doit se ressentir. Pour le passage de l'épreuve hm... on va dire que je me suis bien amusée. A relire, c'est assez marrant, en vérité, ces paroles mystiques récitées à l'intérieur même de l'esprit... Enfin j'espère qu'à vos yeux ça paraîtra moins idiot qu'aux miens...

_DreamAngel7 / Angel of Seven Dreams_


	14. Perdition

アトランテイスを征く者

Atlantis wo yuku mono

**Conqueror of Atlantis**

**Chapitre ****1****3** : Perdition

C'est une aube claire et silencieuse qui se lève sur la vaste étendue ocre. Les premiers rayons du soleil se reflètent sur l'eau calme, créant un faible scintillement changeant. Le vent, à peine une douce brise, ramène de l'océan un air frais, adoucissant celui, déjà plus chaud, qui imprègne la plage; à son souffle se mêlent des cris d'oiseaux, et le bruit du ressac sur la grève.

Un rai de lumière se pose sur la paupière de la jeune fille endormie. Elle frémit et cligne des yeux, aveuglée. Un seul reste ouvert, un bleu, l'autre dissimulé derrière la main placée en visière. Elle ne voit que le ciel, où voguent quelques rares nuages. Un vaste océan azuré. Intriguée, elle se redresse et regarde autour d'elle.

Le vent rabat sur son visage ses longues mèches de feu, qu'elle écarte d'un geste impatient. Devant elle s'étend à l'infini une mer comme jamais elle n'en a vue. D'un bleu si pur qu'il se confond avec celui du ciel. Comme s'ils ne faisaient qu'un.

Lentement, sans parvenir à quitter cette image des yeux, quand bien même l'aurait-elle voulu, elle se lève, et s'avance sur le sable chaud. Sable chaud? Elle découvre ses pieds nus; les bottines ne sont plus qu'un souvenir. Au diable les chaussures! Elle reprend sa marche et ne s'arrête qu'une fois les pieds dans l'eau.

Portant le regard au loin, elle laisse le vent faire voleter ses cheveux et sa lourde robe. Elle a chaud. Lestement, elle se débarrasse de sa veste empesée ainsi que de tout ce qui la gêne. Ne restent bientôt plus que jupon et corset, légèrement desserré. Elle se sent mieux. Un sourire ravi éclaire son visage tandis qu'elle écarte les bras, offrant son visage au vent marin.

Une part de malice revient en elle, et elle sent son corps l'inviter à tourner sur elle-même. Elle sourit. Etrangement, elle se sent comme libérée. De quoi? Cela n'importe pas. Juste un poids qui ne pèserait plus sur ses épaules.

La soif se fait bientôt sentir. La jeune fille se baisse et prend un peu d'eau dans ses mains. La mer semble si claire, si transparente qu'elle pourrait bien être de l'eau de source. Elle en approche prudemment les lèvres… et recrache le liquide en grimaçant.

-Salé! s'exclame-t-elle.

Elle se redresse et regarde autour d'elle. La longue bande de sable ocre s'étire entre l'océan et la falaise, autant à sa droite à sa gauche, aussi loin qu'elle porte le regard. Mais quelque chose attire son attention, si gros qu'elle se demande comment elle a pu ne pas le voir plus tôt.

-Non…

Toute insouciance envolée, elle se rue vers l'épave, trébuchant sur le sable. Le navire brisé semble l'attendre, entrailles béantes. L'horreur menace de submerger la jeune femme alors qu'elle s'approche en courant, redoutant ce qu'elle va trouver. Les souvenirs lui sont revenus à la seconde où son regard s'est posé sur le bateau. Voyage, tempête… Le _Mist_ s'est-il donc échoué?

-Emiya! crie-t-elle. Riza, Winry! Quelqu'un m'entend?

Mais aucune réponse ne lui parvient. Une intense angoisse l'envahit. Où sont-ils? Où?

Continuant à appeler ses compagnons de route, elle escalade les planches cassées pour pénétrer à l'intérieur de l'épave. Tout y est sens dessus dessous. Elle commence à dégager les débris malgré la peur qui la tenaille. Elle n'a pas grand espoir de trouver ici un rescapé. En tous les cas, personne qui ne soit blessé. Elle s'escrime contre le bois récalcitrant en priant pour ne pas découvrir là-dessous ce qu'elle redoute, et se fige soudain.

La planche vient de s'effriter sous ses doigts.

-Qu'est-ce que… balbutie-t-elle.

Avant de pousser un bref hurlement en bondissant en arrière; sous le reste du monceau de planches, les os rongés d'un squelette. Main devant les lèvres, se forçant à quitter cette atroce vision du regard, elle examine alors attentivement les cloisons défoncées: le bois est terne et desséché, rien à voir avec la coque si bien entretenue du _Mist_.

Depuis quand cette épave est-elle là? La jeune femme ressort tant bien que mal de l'intérieur des débris, accrochant quelques échardes au passage, encore sous le coup de sa découverte, et se met à la recherche d'une inscription sur la coque délavée. Elle doit être sûre. Sûre qu'il ne s'agit pas du _Mist_.

Elle ne trouve rien, au début. Puis quelques traces de peinture. Victoire! Les caractères sont en grande partie effacés, n'en reste plus que de vagues contours illisibles. Mais elle est rassurée: le nom est bien trop long pour être celui du _Mist_. Mais alors, où est le bateau de pêche?

Elle ne peut pas rester là, mais le rivage s'étend à l'infini des deux côtés. Elle hésite. Autant poursuivre dans la même direction. Elle contourne l'épave et avance dans le sable chauffé par le soleil, poussée par sa seule peur d'être seule survivante du désastre. Tout, mais pas cela…

Ce qui lui semble de longs kilomètres défile longuement sous ses pas avant qu'autre chose n'attire son attention. Elle accélère tant qu'elle peut, les pieds douloureux. Une silhouette… Une silhouette est allongée sur le sable! Oubliant ses pieds meurtris, elle court dans sa direction. Qui? Est-elle encore en vie?

L'angoisse lui étreint le cœur, plus encore lorsqu'elle reconnaît le blond des cheveux des Elric. D'Edward.

-Seigneur, s'exclame-t-elle.

Elle s'agenouille vivement à côté du jeune homme inconscient et pose une oreille sur son torse. Boum boum. Boum boum. Il vit. Il vit… Soulagée, elle ferme les yeux et le serre dans ses bras. Quelques larmes s'échappent de sous ses paupières avant qu'elle ne se redresse. Si Edward est ici, les autres ne doivent pas être bien loin. Mais il n'y a rien à des kilomètres à la ronde. Et elle ne peut pas le laisser pour aller vérifier.

Edward n'est pas en meilleur état qu'à bord du _Mist_. Outre son teint pâle à faire peur et ses traits tirés, il semble accuser un choc important. Son corps tout entier tremble comme s'il avait froid. Il a perdu son manteau et ses chaussures, et elle n'a rien pour le réchauffer. Ne voyant d'autre solution, elle attire le jeune homme contre elle et resserre possessivement ses bras autour de lui, espérant lui donner un peu de sa chaleur.

Elle ne comprend pas bien comment il peut avoir froid. Elle-même étouffe sous le fort soleil. Il s'accroche à elle et souffle un prénom, le même, encore une fois.

-Kana…

Il est toujours inconscient. Perdue, hésitant sur ce qu'elle doit faire en pareille circonstance, elle resserre son étreinte et murmure, la voix tremblante.

-Je suis là…

**¤§¤**

La nuit est tombée, immobile, silencieuse, glaciale. Catherine regrette bien vite de s'être séparée de sa lourde veste. Si elle a froid, ce n'est rien comparé à l'aîné Elric qui frissonne plus violemment que jamais. Le teint rendu grisâtre par le manque de lumière. Elle ignore toujours ce qu'elle doit faire. Et le corps désespérément pressé contre le sien lui semble de seconde en seconde plus glacé.

Il est perdu. Elle est perdue. Abandonnés sur ce rivage désertique, sans même la possibilité d'explorer les environs, tant Edward est en mauvais point, ils n'ont aucune solution. Aucune chance. Elle ne peut rien faire, sinon attendre. Un secours qui jamais ne viendra.

Sans même l'espoir que leurs compagnons soient encore en vie, quelque part. Nul doute qu'ils ont sombré. Engloutis dans les flots impitoyables du Triangle maudit.

Quelle folie! Quelle sombre folie de s'engager dans une telle aventure! Une quête du Graal a toujours son revers, et la jeune anglaise découvre aujourd'hui la profondeur d'un désespoir nouveau. Que connaissait-elle à la douleur? Pauvre enfant gâtée qui n'a vécu que pour cette île damnée entre toutes.

Et voilà que pour elle, pour ce rêve auquel elle s'était vouée, elle sent la vie de l'homme qu'elle aime lui glisser lentement entre les doigts, sans qu'elle ne puisse rien faire pour la retenir. Il se meurt, et emporte le cœur meurtri de la jeune femme avec lui.

L'homme qu'elle aime. Elle le sait, à présent. Alors que son âme s'étiole. S'il disparaît, elle se sent capable de le suivre. Dans les tréfonds de l'enfer, s'il le faut. Damnée pour l'éternité. Tout plutôt que de le voir inexorablement s'éloigner d'elle, sans espoir de retour. Le serrer dans ses bras, aussi fort que ce soit, ne le retiendra pas.

Elle ne peut y croire. Après tous ces jours passés à ses côtés, toutes ces épreuves traversées ensemble… Il ne sera plus là au matin. Elle devra s'y faire. Si elle n'avait pas déjà versé toutes les larmes de son corps face à son impuissance… Mais ses yeux déjà secs sont rouges d'avoir trop pleuré. Elle se sent vidée. La seule chose qui la rattache encore à la réalité semble être ce corps gelé qu'elle tient obstinément contre elle. Cette respiration lourde et saccadée qui écorche ses oreilles.

Il ne sera plus là au matin. Cette phrase se répète inlassablement dans son esprit. Il va… mourir, sans qu'elle n'ait rien pu lui avouer? Sans qu'ils n'aient pu s'expliquer sur leur comportement irrespectueux, si défiant? Elle aurait voulu comprendre. Mais comprendre quoi? Pourquoi il semblait tant la mépriser, alors même qu'il risquait sa vie pour elle?

Cela a-t-il la moindre importance, à présent?

Sa voix s'élève doucement dans l'obscurité. Elle entonne une ancienne comptine dont les paroles et l'air lui reviennent naturellement. Comme une mélodie venue de très loin. Elle ne veut pas y penser. Son passé n'a plus aucune importance. Non plus que ces indices qui pourraient la guider vers ces réponses qu'elle cherche depuis longtemps.

Plus rien ne lui importe. Plus rien ne l'atteint.

Ou presque.

Edward commence à s'agiter dans son demi-sommeil fiévreux. Ses lèvres esquissent des mouvements précipités. Elle se penche pour mieux entendre, et le regrette très vite. Murmures indistincts. Une litanie de mots vides sens, de phrases sans suite. Elle se redresse et continue de chanter, plus fort, gorge nouée. Ne pas s'arrêter. Ne pas laisser l'angoisse éteindre sa voix.

Il ne passera pas la nuit. Et elle ne s'imagine pas lui survivre.

**¤§¤**

Il fait nuit noire lorsque la jeune femme émerge de sa somnolence apathique. Elle distingue à peine les contours d'Edward, guère plus que ses propres bras qui l'enserrent encore et toujours. L'horizon ne lui révèle rien de significatif, tout juste quelques reflets dansants sur la surface plane de la mer. Rien de plus.

Il lui faut un moment pour comprendre ce qui l'a tirée de sa léthargie. Ce n'est pas l'approche de l'aube, ni un bruit inconnu et inquiétant. La plage assombrie est toujours calme. Il s'agit d'Edward. Le visage luisant de sueur, il s'agite et grimace, jetant dans l'air des paroles indistinctes. Il délire, à nouveau. Plus encore que dans la soirée. Comme le signe que la fin est proche.

Mais Catherine est trop épuisée pour pleurer. Elle resserre sa prise alors qu'il commence à se débattre. A quoi diable rêve-t-il pour y mettre tant de force? Catherine l'ignore, et n'est pas sûre de vouloir le savoir.

Leurs secrets les suivront dans la mort, après tout, et celle-ci leur tend déjà les bras.

-KANA!

Le hurlement la fait violemment sursauter. Contre elle, Edward a ouvert les yeux et la fixe d'un regard voilé. Son visage exprime tristesse, remords. Résignation. Il lève lentement une main et la passe avec douceur sur la joue de la jeune femme. Le temps d'arrête. Son cœur s'arrête. Puis repart, frénétique.

-Kana… Pardonne-moi… murmure Elric.

La fièvre l'a consumé. Il est déjà trop tard. Et l'aube est encore loin. Catherine ignore quoi faire, mais elle ne peut le laisser mourir avec ce regret dont elle ne sait rien. Alors, anéantie, elle ne trouve qu'une chose à dire.

-Tu es pardonné, Ed. Depuis toujours.

**¤§¤**

Le matin point, à nouveau. Trouve sur le rivage le corps immobile d'une jeune femme, adossé à la falaise. Endormie, seule. Le soleil dépasse peu à peu la ligne d'horizon, déposant sur le visage fatigué ses pâles rayons. La jeune fille s'éveille, lentement. Elle se redresse, frottant ses yeux bouffis de sommeil.

La vue de la mer l'intrigue un instant, avant que les souvenirs ne reviennent. Et la peur avec elle. Où est Edward? Elle se relève vivement. Quelque chose ne va pas. Il était agonisant, la veille au soir, la nuit aurait dû signer sa perte. Elle le jurerait. Où est-il? Que s'est-il passé?

Une terreur à retardement s'empare d'elle. Quelque chose, quelqu'un, serait venu alors qu'elle dormait? Pourquoi diable n'est-elle pas restée éveillé? Quelle inconscience!

Quelle importance?

Edward est mort, de toute manière. Quand bien même son corps serait-il resté avec elle, qu'en aurait-elle fait? Aurait-elle été capable de l'enterrer sur la plage? Certainement pas.

Elle se demande soudain pourquoi elle est encore en vie, seule sur cette plage, alors que le jeune homme – un… cadavre? – n'y est plus. Aurait-il été… mangé… par un animal charognard? Sans songer à l'illogisme de ses pensées, Catherine se laisse aller au désespoir.

Puis la réalité l'atteint de plein fouet. Edward est mort.

Un hurlement déchirant s'échappe de ses lèvres. Puissant, interminable. Insoutenable. Ses genoux retrouvent le sol, bientôt suivis de ses mains. De ses larmes. Il y a des choses qu'on ne peut expliquer. Ses sentiments en font partie.

Une seconde, une minute. De nouveau bien droite sur ses pieds, la jeune femme fixe la mer, s'y dirige. Il ne sert plus à rien de rester. Elle les a tués, tous. Dans une quête des plus absurdes. Elle n'est qu'une meurtrière, qui ne mérite plus de vivre. Que pourrait-elle faire sur cette île dénuée de vie? Rien, sinon mourir.

L'onde dansante, chatoyante, l'attire dangereusement. Comme un salut providentiel. Une promesse d'oubli. L'oubli? On n'oublie jamais rien. Elle ne fronce pas même les sourcils à cette pensée comme venue d'ailleurs. Elle qui a jadis oublié qui elle était. Un pied dans l'eau. Puis l'autre. L'eau jusqu'aux genoux. A la taille. Plus haut, toujours plus haut. Elle perd pied.

Elle n'a jamais su nager. C'est parfait.

Pas même un instant de panique. Le courant l'emmène au large, où rien ne peut la sauver, mais elle ne s'en préoccupe pas. Ferme les yeux. Cela risque d'être difficile, mais tout est bientôt fini. Un sourire triste naît sur son visage alors que l'eau pénètre son organisme. Disparaît. Dieu que ça fait mal!

_Non!_

**¤§¤**

Cet endroit ne pardonne pas.

Cela fait déjà près de deux heures qu'il parcourt la plage à la recherche de... quelque chose. Depuis l'aube. Et malgré toute la distance parcourue, rien ne diffère de l'endroit d'où il s'éloigne. C'est toujours le même décor : la mer d'un côté, la haute falaise de l'autre, et une étroite bande de sable s'étendant à perte de vue devant et derrière. La mer est à oublier : ils n'ont pas d'embarcation et mieux vaut ne pas retenter l'expérience de la tempête sur un rafiot fait de vieilles planches assemblées sans aucun savoir. Pas le peine non plus de penser à suivre la côte en espérant y trouver un port : elle semble s'étendre à l'infini, et ils ignorent la superficie de l'île. S'il s'agit réellement d'une île.

Ne reste donc qu'une solution : escalader la falaise. Plutôt que de faire le tour, couper à travers champs lui semble préférable - la difficulté consiste à grimper au sommet. La roche friable s'élève sur plus d'une dizaine de mètres. Faisable, si l'on oublie sa fragilité. Inutile d'essayer une paroi verticale : la première aspérité lâche sitôt qu'il s'en saisit. Il faut trouver une pente. Ce que l'eau n'a pas permis : la falaise s'effrite par le bas, plutôt que par le haut.

Faut-il vraiment qu'ils suivent la plage ? L'idée ne lui plaît pas. Qui sait combien de kilomètres ils vont devoir parcourir avant de tomber sur un hypothétique signe de vie. D'autant que le temps compte : ils manquent d'eau. La soif assèche sa gorge, et l'eau de mer n'a rien d'agréable, ni de désaltérant. Pas étonnant que des gens deviennent fous à ne boire que ce liquide infect.

Il songe un instant à rejoindre la jeune fille qui l'accompagne, avant qu'elle ne s'inquiète de sa disparition. Il n'a pas cru bon de la réveiller avant de partir explorer les environs, tant elle paraissait exténuée. Sans doute aurait-il dû ; ils auraient perdu moins de temps. Peut-être. Aussi épuisée qu'elle soit, elle les aurait surtout ralentis. Il soupire. Pourquoi les choses doivent-elles toujours se compliquer ? Il avait oublié l'effet que cela faisait. D'être embarqué dans une drôle d'histoire. Mais il est sûr d'une chose : ça ne lui a jamais manqué.

Alors qu'il s'apprête à continuer sa route, un hurlement lui parvient, étouffé par la distance. Un long, long hurlement. Il reconnaît aussitôt la voix. Il la reconnaîtra toujours. Et là, il sait : il n'aurait jamais dû la laisser seule. Il se rue dans sa direction, la peur au ventre. Qu'est-il arrivé ? Pourquoi un tel cri ? Il se force à ne pas réfléchir, ne pas imaginer le pire. Garder la tête froide. Cela s'avère bien plus difficile qu'il l'aurait cru.

Il se rend compte qu'il ne s'est pas tant éloigné que cela de son point de départ, pourtant ces quelques centaines de mètres lui semblent interminables. Le silence qui s'est finalement installé n'a rien pour le rassurer. Paniqué, il comprend soudain qu'elle n'est plus sur la plage. Les traces de pas sur le sable confirment son idée.

Elle est au large.

Il entrevoit, assez loin, sa tête rousse qui surnage un instant, avant de disparaître sous les flots calmes de l'océan.

-Catherine!

* * *

_**Note de l'auteur :**_

Je sais, ce chapitre aura mis du temps à arriver. Mais entre mon stage, ma fic, mes forums et j'en passe... je suis véritablement overbookée. Aussi je ne promets rien quant à la venue du prochain chapitre. Veuillez me pardonner.

Sinon, petite nouvelle dont tout le monde se fiche : je possède actuellement 3 volumes de cette merveilleuse série. Je suis happy. D'avoir lu ces manga et renoué avec le personnage d'Edward aux débuts de l'histoire, cela m'a donné du tonus, et redonné quelques idées. Ah, ce Ed...

Quant à ce chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous aura plu, et surtout qu'il aura fait honneur au numéro qu'il porte. A bientôt

_DreamAngel7 / Angel of Seven Dreams _


	15. Désert

アトランテイスを征く者

Atlantis wo yuku mono

**Conqueror of Atlantis**

**Chapitre 14 : Désert**

Le silence est retombé sur la plage. Seulement troublé par la toux et les sanglots. Le bruit du ressac, aussi.

Edward a tempêté longtemps. Si longtemps qu'il lui semble encore entendre sa propre voix résonner à ses oreilles. Si longtemps que sa voix s'est éraillée alors que les mots venaient à lui manquer. Il a préféré se taire. Se taire avant de dire quelque chose qu'il regretterait ensuite. Se taire avant que sa voix ne le trahisse.

Agenouillée sur le sable, à ses pieds, Catherine tousse en pleurant, pleure en toussant. Spectacle lamentable qui irrite Edward plus qu'il ne devrait. Pourquoi ? Parce qu'elle a voulu mettre fin… à sa vie ? Ou parce qu'il s'est retrouvé au pied du mur, si proche de n'avoir rien pu faire ? Il se maudit. Il s'est juré de la protéger, n'est-ce pas ? Envers et contre tout. Quelle que soit la situation. De donner sa vie pour elle, s'il le faut. Une promesse éternelle. Il se l'est juré. Quand ?

Quand ?

Embarrassé, gêné, il détourne la tête de l'image affligeante que lui renvoie la jeune fille. Qui lui rappelle son échec. S'il était arrivé ne serait-ce qu'une minute plus tard… Sera-t-il donc toujours impuissant à l'aider ? Devra-t-il toujours la voir s'éloigner, souffrir, disparaître… sans rien pouvoir y faire ?

A présent qu'il a cessé de hurler, sa culpabilité revient s'emparer inexorablement de lui. Il ne sert à rien d'accabler l'anglaise, de rejeter la faute sur elle. N'est-il pas le seul responsable de tout cela ? Il se rend bien compte que, s'il a passé ses nerfs sur elle, c'est uniquement pour dissimuler sa peur et ses remords. Mais cela, jamais il ne l'admettra.

Comment a-t-elle pu songer un seul instant à faire ce qu'elle a tenté de faire ? Pourquoi en arriver là ? Il devine la réponse et cela seul le rend mal à l'aise. Que croyait-elle ? Qu'il était parti, qu'il l'avait abandonnée, seule, sur cette plage hostile ? Sur un territoire dont ils ignorent tout, au milieu d'une mer qui pouvait déchainer de sombres colères ? Y avait-elle sincèrement cru ?

Il n'avait pu se résoudre à lui poser la question. N'avait su que lui reprocher son inconscience, sa stupidité. Lui crier de vagues questions dont jamais il n'attendait de réponse. Et elle, toussant et crachant devant lui, n'avait pu lui répondre. Ses yeux baignés d'eau de mer et de larmes restaient fixés sur le sable, brillant miroir des erreurs d'Edward. Vision insupportable.

Et, une fois encore, il a failli la perdre.

**¤§¤**

_Désert, lieu inconnu, quelque part dans l'océan Atlantique, date inconnue_

La plaine aride s'étend sur des kilomètres, sur toutes les directions. Ne laissant rien deviner d'autre que du sable, du sable, à en avoir la nausée. La chaleur qui commençait à se faire sentir sur la plage n'est rien à côté de la fournaise qu'ils sont en train de traverser. La lumière crue du soleil brûle la peau sans répit. L'air est étouffant, irrespirable, et chaque pas semble un combat presque perdu d'avance.

Depuis qu'ils ont grimpé les pans abrupts de la falaise, par un chemin providentiel et glissant découvert par Edward, celui-ci ne fait que grommeler un flot ininterrompu de paroles insaisissables. Après ses interminables hurlements sur la plage, il ne lui a plus adressé une parole ; et elle, gênée, honteuse même, redoute de seulement se faire remarquer.

Elle se répète sans fin qu'il est en vie. Là, devant elle. Qu'il n'a pas succombé à sa fièvre comme elle l'avait cru. Qu'il est là, plus vivant que jamais. Plus distant que jamais.

Pourquoi l'avoir sauvée ? Inlassablement, cette question revient la hanter. Combien de fois a-t-il risqué sa vie pour elle, jusqu'à présent ? Combien ? Pourquoi recommencer encore et encore ? N'a-t-elle pas suffisamment prouvé qu'elle n'en vaut pas la peine ? Edward Elric est en vie. C'est un fait. Une merveilleuse vérité – et un douloureux revers à la médaille : elle a causé la perte d'un frère irremplaçable, et de tous leurs compagnons. Misérable petite bourgeoise capricieuse.

La tête basse, les pieds rougis à force d'arpenter ce sable brûlant et râpeux, elle ressasse en silence ses impardonnables torts. Regrette au fond d'elle de ne s'être pas noyée – et remercie le ciel de lui avoir préféré cette torture comme châtiment. Il était injuste qu'elle soit encore en vie, quand tant d'autres avaient disparu par sa faute, mais il aurait été plus injuste encore qu'elle périsse sans avoir supporté sa vie durant la profonde culpabilité de cette vérité.

Souffre, Catherine, abjecte fille que tu es. Souffre en silence, et expie un inexpiable péché.

Le jeune homme s'arrête brusquement, et elle manque le percuter. Fait un vif pas en arrière afin de se tenir à distance raisonnable. Elle ne souhaite que rester l'ombre de ses pas. Sans même comprendre pourquoi elle le suit encore. Pourquoi elle ne laisse pas le sable l'engloutir, ou la faim la dévorer. Douce mort.

Ils sont au cœur d'un infini désert, mais Edward regarde autour de lui comme s'il pouvait y trouver quelque chose. Il n »y a rien à trouver. Rien à voir. Rien nulle part. Rien que le sable, se confondant presque avec le ciel. Vague horizon inatteignable. L'infini – et la peur. Qu'espère-t-il apercevoir dans ces brumes de chaleur ? Qu'espère-t-il encore de cette contrée aride ?

Elle, ne peut qu'admirer son courage et sa volonté sans faille. A peine s'est-elle remise de sa tentative de noyade avortée, qu'il a tout pris en main, refusant de se laisser mourir sans rien faire. Regard fixé sur l'horizon comme s'il recelait la promesse improbable d'un salut qui restait invisible à la jeune fille. L'allure assurée de celui qui sait, qui connaît, a vécu bien pire que cette simple situation.

La chaleur et le sable ne semblent pas le déranger. Comme si cela relevait d'une habitude ancrée en lui. Un décor maintes fois arpenté durant sa vie – une si courte vingtaine d'années ? Est-ce possible ? Est-il enfant du désert quand elle le croyait fils de l'urbanisme naissant de leur société ?

Elle l'imagine pourtant parfaitement dans un tel environnement, bravant tous les dangers qui pourraient se mettre en travers de son chemin. Etrange vision qu'elle écarte aussitôt de son esprit. Elle ne l'imagine que trop bien, et cela l'effraye un peu. Il est trop jeune pour avoir une telle expérience du désert, quand bien même ses recherches l'y auraient mené.

Elle l'observe en silence, songeant qu'après tout, même après avoir enquêté sur sa vie, elle ne sait rien de lui. Rien, si ce n'est les actes héroïques rapportés par leur détective. Des faits, rien que des faits. Edward Elric reste un mystère pour elle. Comment pense-t-il, à quoi pense-t-il ? Que voit-il avec ces yeux qui semblent avoir déjà tout vu, et comment le perçoit-il ? Que cache-t-il derrière ses traits toujours sombres, toujours douloureux ? Qu'a-t-il… vécu ?

Cela plus que le reste l'interroge. Qu'a-t-il vécu dans sa vie pour être ce qu'il est aujourd'hui ? Pour porter continuellement ce masque de souffrance, plus encore lorsqu'il pose les yeux sur elle ? Pour dissimuler tant de choses, que même son frère refusait d'évoquer sans sa permission ? Alphonse lui-même semblait en avoir trop vu. Plus jeune encore et tout aussi marqué par les épreuves. Elle avait peine à y croire, mais commence enfin à assimiler ce fait. Les Elric sont loin d'être des hommes normaux. Et leur vie avec eux.

Et elle, vient de briser le peu qui leur restait.

Clap ! Catherine sursaute. Edward fait claquer ses deux mains l'une contre l'autre, sans raison apparente. Puis il reste un long moment à fixer ses paumes, immobile. Son expression reste indéchiffrable, et la jeune fille se sent plus importun encore qu'auparavant. Elle ignore pourquoi il vient de faire ce geste, et ne comprend pas plus pourquoi il continue de fixer ses mains. Il semble y avoir quelque chose dans tout cela, quelque chose qu'elle ne saisit pas. Et une fois encore, elle se rend compte qu'elle ne sait rien.

-E…

Le jeune homme relève vivement la tête, son regard dur et déterminé reporté sur l'horizon.il se paraît pas même se souvenir de la présence de Catherine à ses côtés qui, confuse, préfère rester en retrait.

-Reprends-toi, Ed, marmonne-t-il. Tout ça ne fait plus partie de ta vie.

Et il reprend sa marche. Sans un regard à sa compagne d'infortune. Celle-ci ne bouge pas, tout d'abord, trop déconcertée par l'attitude d'Edward. Son geste, ses paroles… Qu'est-ce que cela veut dire ? Elle le regarde s'éloigner vers nul ne sait où, prenant pleinement conscience de l'insurmontable fossé qui les sépare.

**¤§¤**

_Désert, lieu inconnu, quelque part dans l'océan Atlantique, date inconnue_

Les heures passent, étouffantes, éreintante, interminables. Le silence perdure, lui aussi, aussi oppressant que le paysage monotone qui les entoure. A se demander pourquoi ils continuent malgré tout. Pourquoi ils persévèrent. Cela sert-il encore à quelque chose ? Rien n'est moins sûr. Il n'y a rien à perte de vue que du sable. Mais Edward ne s'arrêtera pas avant de s'effondrer, c'est une certitude.

A moins qu'elle ne s'effondre avant lui.

Lui ne semble pas tant incommodé par tout ce qui accable la jeune fille. Il semble habitué au soleil implacable. Habitué aux déserts. A la chaleur et à la soif, dévorante. Oui. Il semble bien connaître tout cela, et n'en être que peu incommodé. Mais elle… Elle songe que l'enfer serait une douce punition comparé à l'épreuve qu'elle subit. Sa peau la brûle, quant à ses pieds, elle ne les sent plus qu'avec peine. Elle avance machinalement, refusant de réfléchir une seconde à ce qui la fait encore avancer. Ce serait signer sa perte.

Elle suit sans rien dire. Ne pas se plaindre, surtout pas. A aucun prix. Tout cela, elle l'a amplement mérité. Elle doit subir. Ce ne sera jamais assez pour réparer ses fautes.

Edward s'est de nouveau arrêté, et désigne quelque chose au milieu de nulle part – nulle part, leur seul point de repère.

-Regarde, murmure-t-il.

Intriguée, Catherine relève la tête et suit la direction indiquée par Edward. Elle ne voit rien, tout d'abord. La fatigue l'abrutit plus efficacement qu'un bon alcool et la sueur lui brouille la vue. Mais peu à peu, elle distingue des contours à travers la brume de chaleur qui se déploie devant eux. Et soudain, la stupeur s'abat sur elle. Qu'est-ce que cela ? Qu'est-ce…

Ce que c'est ? Un dôme, un immense dôme s'élevant au-dessus de la vaste étendue de sable qui leur servait jusqu'alors de ligne d'horizon. De l'endroit où ils se trouvent, ils ne peuvent en voir grand-chose, mais elle sait instinctivement que cette chose est gigantesque. Gigantesque, et magnifique. Elle le sait ; et ne songe pas une seconde à l'étrangeté de cette certitude. Son cœur bat plus vite que jamais, propageant une forte douleur dans tout son corps. Mais elle n'y prend pas garde. Non. Elle fixe le dôme comme s'il n'existait que lui.

Edward parle mais elle ne l'entend pas, fascinée par la vision de cette sphère lointaine et brillante. Ne se rend pas compte non plus qu'elle avance dans sa direction. Pas avant qu'Edward s'empare fermement de son bras pour la retenir en arrière.

-On va faire une pause, j'ai dit, répète-t-il d'une voix forte.

Catherine sursaute, et se tourne vers lui, indécise. Elle semble trouver une indication sur son visage, puisqu'elle regarde une dernière fois le dôme avant de s'asseoir. Laissant échapper un soupir involontaire. Ils sont en plein cœur du désert, mais c'est toujours mieux que rien. Ils ont marché longtemps, sans repos.

Il ne veut pas se l'avouer, mais le regard hébété affiché quelques secondes plus tôt par la jeune femme l'inquiète. Tout à ses propres soucis, il n'a pas remarqué à quel point elle pouvait être éreintée par un voyage auquel rien ne l'a préparée. Une pause, oui. C'est ce qu'il y a de mieux à faire. Ne serait-ce que pour ses pieds. Aussi rouges que le furent ceux de Kana… Il voulait échapper à toute comparaison possible. Mais que peut-il faire contre les souvenirs ? Ceux-là, surtout ? Ils le hantent et le hanteront toujours. Tant qu'il sera dans le sillage de Catherine.

La vue même de ses pieds, rouges et écorchés, lui rappelle douloureusement un autre voyage, plus ancien. Le Destin cessera-t-il un jour de tout faire pour lui imposer de telles scènes venues d'un passé fait de larmes et de sang ? Ce n'est plus Catherine qu'il a face à lui non, il se retrouve à nouveau dans ce désert d'Amestris, quittant un village perdu avec une compagne clandestine qu'il a emmenée sur un coup de tête. Oui, c'est cela. Un coup de tête.

Le début d'une histoire, et la fin de tout.

Comme pris dans un rêve, il se laisse tomber près d'elle et pose malgré lui un doigt sur le pied de la jeune fille, qui l'écarte en gémissant. Il n'a pas pensé ce geste. Il n'a fait que répéter une scène vécue des années auparavant. Des siècles, peut-être. Une autre vie.

-Tu aurais pu me dire que tu n'avais pas de chaussures… murmure-t-il pour lui-même.

Catherine ne répond rien. Se contente de l'observer d'un air désolé, sans comprendre ce qu'il veut dire. Il savait qu'elle avait perdu ses bottines depuis longtemps.

Edward reste immobile, les yeux fixés sur les pieds blessés de Catherine. Ne faisant rien, pas un geste. Perdu dans des pensées qu'elle est à mille lieues d'imaginer. Comment le pourrait-elle ? Comment imaginer un seul instant une petite fille qui lui ressemble, une situation semblable, dans un ailleurs dont elle ne soupçonne pas même l'existence ?

Semblable, mais pas identique. Si de l'eau peut être accessible en un tel lieu en Amestris, il n'en est rien dans ce monde, et Edward regrette une fois encore d'avoir perdu tout potentiel alchimique. Cette peau blanche et abîmée ne bénéficiera d'aucun bain de fraicheur avant qu'ils n'atteignent une rare oasis, un improbable cours d'eau ou une impensable cité. Dans de telles conditions, inutile de la bander, cela ne servirait qu'à infecter les plaies.

Je ne peux rien faire, songe-t-il avec rage. Je ne peux rien faire. Rien. Je serai toujours impuissant.

Il se redresse et s'éloigne avec un « Ne bouge pas ! » impératif. Il a besoin de réfléchir. A une solution, idéalement ; à ses problèmes, en vérité. Mais à quoi cela peut-il bien servir, dans une telle situation ? Ils l'ont, leur impensable cité, peut-être, à tellement de kilomètres que Catherine s'effondrera sans espoir de se relever avant même qu'ils n'aient parcouru le dixième de la route.

Perché au sommet d'une dune, il observe attentivement la distance qui le sépare du dôme. S'il s'agit bel et bien du dôme ; un mirage les conduirait plus loin encore que ses estimations ne le laissent prévoir. C'est un risque à prendre, pense-t-il. C'est la seule issue qui s'offre à eux. Il va devoir prendre un peu de repos lui-même, s'il veut pouvoir réussir ce qu'il a en tête. Ils n'y arriveront peut-être pas en une demi-journée. Peut-être n'y arriveront-ils pas du tout.

Mais c'est la seule solution.

**¤§¤**

_Désert, lieu inconnu, quelque part dans l'océan Atlantique, date inconnue_

Il n'a peut-être pas choisi la bonne heure ; ou peut-être au contraire a-t-il choisi la bonne. Soumis à la morsure implacable du soleil dans un désert qui n'offre aucun refuge, les deux jeunes gens voient leur peau se parer d'éclats d'un rouge inquiétant. Catherine surtout, dont la fragile peau blanche se met presque à luire sous l'intense lumière le soleil est à son zénith. Et c'est peut-être cela, le pire.

La seule chose qu'Edward ait pu faire, avec des gestes si brusques qu'ils devaient en paraître coléreux, a été lui donner sa veste. C'est toujours mieux que rien, et il est plus résistant qu'elle. Elle peut au moins couvrir son visage et ses épaules. Ses bras, aussi.

Assise sur le sable, couverte de ce mince bout de tissu marron, elle fixe le sol d'un air absent. Lui, allongé à côté d'elle, ne peut s'empêcher de repenser à cette nuit dans le désert d'Amestris. Là encore, trop de ressemblances. S'il faisait nuit, il aurait pu s'y croire. Mais le soleil les accable de ses rayons et lui rappelle que tout est différent. La douleur de son cœur est pire que celle de sa peau.

-Comment vont tes pieds ?

Hochement de tête de la jeune fille, dissimulée sous la veste. Un « bien » à peine audible. Et mensonger. Bien plus que celui de Kana, à l'époque… Une minute de silence. Il en viendrait presque à redouter la question fatidique qui l'avait fait tressaillir, ce jour-là. Mais Catherine ignore tout des blessures qui meurtrissent son corps. En revanche, elle doit bien avoir une profusion d'autres questions à poser.

-Pourquoi… m'avoir sauvée ?

Qu'est-ce encore que cette question ridicule ? Edward la regarde, pour s'assurer qu'elle ne se moque pas de lui, mais la veste dissimule son visage. Elle ne se moque pas. Pourquoi s'en assurer ? Il le sait. Elle ne comprend vraiment pas. Et il ne se sent pas le cœur de lui expliquer. Tout sauf ça.

-J'aurais été bon pour la prison si je n'avais pas sauvé la charmante demoiselle que vous êtes, Everdean, répond-il d'un ton qui se veut badin.

Elle tourne la tête si vivement que la veste glisse sur ses épaules.

-Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ? s'étonne-t-il.

-Rien… bredouille-t-elle en évitant son regard.

Elle replace lentement la veste sur sa tête et se cache de nouveau à sa vue. Qu'a-t-il bien pu dire qui l'ait surprise de la sorte ? Aucune idée, mais au moins, elle a quitté ce mutisme qui le tracassait tant. Même si ce n'était que pour une courte seconde. C'est toujours ça de gagné.

-Vous pensiez sincèrement que j'allais vous laisser passer l'arme à gauche sans rien faire ? dit-il enfin. Je ne me suis pas démené tout ce temps pour rien. Si j'avais voulu laisser le Destin décider de votre sort, il me semble que vous seriez déjà dans l'autre monde…

Edward se tait sur ces mots et Catherine s'abstient de répondre. Quelque part, une sorte d'écho de complicité vient de renaître entre eux. Une promesse implicite que, quoi qu'elle fasse, il sera toujours là pour elle.

Elle bénit le ciel qu'il lui ai donné sa veste. Celle-ci dissimule à sa vue les larmes qu'elle n'a pu retenir.

(15/09/2007 – 16/09/2007)


	16. Citadelle

アトランテイスを征く者

Atlantis wo yuku mono

**Conqueror of Atlantis**

**Chapitre 15 : Citadelle**

_Désert, lieu inconnu, quelque part dans l'océan Atlantique, date inconnue_

Le repos fut court et fort peu réparateur. Mais Edward a parfaitement conscience qu'il vaut mieux ne pas trop s'attarder. Ils n'ont déjà que trop attendu. Il se relève et étire consciencieusement quelques muscles, en prévision du calvaire qui l'attend. Calvaire qu'il a choisi, pour une fois ; s'il peut se permettre de qualifier ainsi une décision prise dans l'intérêt de la jeune fille.

Elle ne s'est pas plainte de tout leur parcours, mais il devine sans peine la souffrance que doivent lui infliger les écorchures de ses pieds, souillées de sable. Elle ne pourra pas se relever, il en est certain. Lui-même ne le pourrait probablement pas. Pourtant ils ne peuvent rester ici à attendre au milieu de nulle part un secours qui ne viendra jamais.

Dos tourné vers elle, il vérifie attentivement son bras droit, s'assurant que toute partie de métal soit totalement invisible aux yeux. Rabaisse sa manche et rajuste son gant. Il ne pourra rien contre la froideur du contact, tout juste atténué par la maigre épaisseur de sa chemise, mais il espère qu'elle sera suffisamment préoccupée par autre chose pour se soucier de ce détail. Et puis, son jupon semble bien épais. Cela devra suffire.

Cela suffira.

Il se tourne vers elle et cherche ses yeux, toujours cachés par la veste qui n'a plus quitté le dessus de sa tête.

-Catherine, appelle-t-il.

Elle redresse légèrement la tête, dégageant à la vue ses yeux vairons.

-Vous allez devoir vous accrocher à moi, dit-il en s'approchant d'elle.

-Pourquoi ? s'étonne-t-elle.

Mais, sans un mot supplémentaire, Edward s'accroupit devant elle et lui présente son dos. D'abord stupéfaite, elle comprend très vite ce qu'il a en tête.

-Il n'en est pas question ! s'insurge-t-elle.

-Votre fierté n'en prendra pas un trop grand coup, il n'y a que moi pour voir ça, réplique-t-il.

-Il ne s'agit pas de cela.

-Alors quoi ?

Catherine détourne la tête mais refuse de répondre. S'il ne s'agit pas de sa fierté, alors il s'agit de celle d'Edward, peut-être. Ou d'autre chose. Les femmes sont compliquées, voilà ce qu'il aura appris de plus important durant ce voyage. Il avait déjà pu en faire l'expérience avec Winry, mais celle-là, c'était vraiment autre chose. Etait-ce parce qu'il s'agissait d'une noble ? Refusant de se poser la question concernant Kana, Edward insiste :

-Allez, Catherine, c'est l'histoire de quelques heures, tout au plus.

Mais Catherine refuse de bouger. Le jeune homme s'impatiente. Hésite. Diplomatie ou petite colère ?

-C'est ça ou je vous laisse toute seule ici, et croyez-moi, je ne vous attendrai pas.

-Mais cela ne vous oblige pas à me porter, rétorque l'anglaise, butée.

Au temps pour la diplomatie.

-Vous l'aurez voulu.

Sans laisser le temps à la pauvre noble de comprendre ce qui lui arrive, Edward s'est déjà relevé et la soulève sans difficulté du sable pour la reposer sur son épaule comme un baluchon. Puis, ignorant ses protestations, il lui lance sa veste tombée à terre sur la tête et prend la direction du dôme qui luit toujours devant eux.

-Edward Elric, vous me le paierez !

**¤§¤**

_Désert, lieu inconnu, quelque part dans l'océan Atlantique, date inconnue_

Catherine se calme bien vite, au grand soulagement d'Edward. Les coups qu'elle lui a donnés en se débattant se font encore sentir, et son dos ne demande qu'une demande qu'une chose : qu'il repose la jeune femme. Mais il tient bon et garde ses grimaces pour lui, même si elle ne peut les voir. Jetée en travers de son épaule, elle se borne désormais à soupirer à intervalles réguliers. Charmant.

Il ne marche pas depuis longtemps que déjà le dôme semble se rapprocher. Cela ne peut signifier que deux choses : d'une, il ne s'agit pas d'un mirage, ce qui est une bonne nouvelle. De deux, cette chose doit être gigantesque ; et là, Edward n'arrive pas à décider s'il s'agit d'une bonne ou d'une mauvaise nouvelle.

Qu'est-ce que cela peut bien être ? Une moitié de sphère, immense, brillante, posée en plein cœur du désert… Cela n'évoque rien pour lui. Ils ont supposé que c'était un dôme ; peut-être à tort. Un dôme peut recouvrir beaucoup de choses, et c'est là leur seul espoir. Mais s'il s'avère que cette chose n'est pas creuse… Edward préfère ne pas y penser. Avancer, ne surtout pas réfléchir. Encore moins se laisser abattre.

-Reposez-moi.

-Non.

Entre eux, le silence reprend ses droits. Catherine sait qu'il est au moins aussi têtu qu'elle, mais elle ne peut le laisser faire sans rien dire. Même si cela revient à jeter un caillou dans l'océan. Le contact la trouble plus que de raison, et ne pas savoir ce que le jeune homme pense est une torture. Lui qui toujours s'est montré si froid envers elle…

-Racontez-moi.

-Vous raconter quoi ?

-Vous, votre vie…

Edward tressaille. Légèrement. Mais l'anglaise l'a senti. Sans doute n'aurait-elle pas dû demander cela. Edward est un mystère qui ne demande qu'à le rester. Pourtant, elle a perçu dans le regard de leur guide, à Norfolk et sur le _Mist_, une lueur de complicité qu'elle n'a jamais pu déchiffrer. Partagerait-il une partie de ses secrets ? Et Winry ? Elle aussi semblait en savoir beaucoup.

A présent qu'ils ont tous disparu, Winry, Mustang et même Alphonse, Edward n'a plus personne à qui se confier. Mais pourquoi lui parlerait-il, à elle ? Il ne l'a jamais fait, jusqu'à présent ; et elle ne mérite que son mépris.

-Je suis un voyageur, déclare-t-il soudain. J'ai vu plus de choses que vous ne pourriez l'imaginer. Des pays, des cultures, et des histoires humaines et inhumaines. L'être humain est cruel, égoïste et bien trop vaniteux. Orgueilleux, sûr de lui. Cela mènera à sa perte.

Il se tait un instant, semblant réfléchir. Catherine attend qu'il reprenne la parole ; elle ne sait quoi dire.

-Vous me reprochiez d'agir comme quelqu'un qui a tout vu… Je suis désolé de dire que c'est le cas. J'ai vu, et vécu, des horreurs dont vous n'avez pas même idée. J'ai touché du doigt la vanité humaine, j'ai été témoin de sa folie et des conséquences de cette folie ; j'y ai même joué un rôle. Ne croyez pas que je sois un saint, Catherine. J'ai ma part de péchés, moi aussi.

Tout en lui, du ton de sa voix à l'aura de tristesse qu'il dégage, dissuade la jeune fille de répliquer. Ces quelques paroles l'ont ébranlée, plus qu'elle ne l'aurait cru. Elle sait bien que personne n'est parfait, que chacun possède sa part d'ombre et de secrets. Que l'homme le plus doux en apparence peut être celui qui commet les crimes les plus graves. Mais… Mais…

Elle ne peut tout simplement pas imaginer cela de lui. Il peut se montrer froid, orgueilleux ou méprisant, la douleur qui l'habite défie de songer une seule seconde qu'il ait pu… Ou bien serait-ce là du remords ? De la culpabilité ? Qu'a-t-il bien pu faire qui puisse autant le ronger ?

Malgré sa curiosité, malgré son besoin de savoir, elle s'abstient de poser la moindre question. Qu'il ait accepté de répondre, de s'expliquer, même partiellement, même par énigmes, est déjà merveilleux. Elle ne veut pas qu'il se referme sur lui-même. Le laisser s'ouvrir à elle, peu à peu, voilà la vraie solution. Oui, mais…

Oui, mais…

-J'ai ma part de péchés, moi aussi, répète-t-elle tout bas.

-Pardon ?

-Je les ai tués, Sir Elric. Tous, jusqu'au dernier. Perdus dans les abysses de ces mers traîtres que je vous ai forcés à traverser sans même vous avertir du danger.

-Ne dites pas ça. Ils sont en vie, quelque part, et ils nous attendent.

-Vous croyez… ?

-J'en suis convaincu. Al doit sûrement être en train de harceler tout le monde pour qu'ils se mettent à notre recherche.

Ils sourient. Elle, se sent un peu mieux. Si Edward dit qu'ils sont vivants, alors il y a une chance que ce soit vrai.

-Alors nous devons aller jusqu'à ce truc, là-bas, et en vie tous les deux. Comme ça ils nous trouveront plus facilement et vous pourrez encore vous excuser de toutes les cachoteries que vous nous faites.

Catherine sourit à travers les nouvelles larmes qu'elle se retient de verser.

-Idiot…

-Je sais.

Quelques minutes de marche silencieuse. La jeune fille, perdue dans ses pensées, finit tout de même par demander :

-Vous ne voulez pas vous reposer ?

-Non.

Bien entendu.

-Quelles mers ?

-Pardon ?

-Les mers traîtres où nous avons failli sombrer corps et biens.

-Le Triangle des Bermudes… avoue-t-elle à contrecœur.

-Je vois.

Non, il ne voit pas. Mais il ne sert à rien de le lui dire. Ni d'étaler au grand jour sa trop grande ignorance de ce monde, où il vit pourtant depuis six ans.

-J'aurais dû…

-En parler ? coupe Edward. Nous aurions dû nous y rendre de toute manière, n'est-ce pas ?

Faible acquiescement de Catherine. En effet. Leur quête impliquait cette destination funeste. Où la mort était un risque inaltérable.

-C'est peut-être vraiment un dôme, après tout, dit Edward avec espoir. En tous les cas, c'est énorme.

-Reposez-moi.

-Vous voulez voir ?

-Je me sens mal, rectifie-t-elle.

Et c'est vrai. Lui-même ressent un étrange malaise depuis le début de la journée. Qui n'a fait que s'intensifier à mesure qu'ils avançaient. La vue même du dôme commence à le déranger. Il s'arrête et repose Catherine au sol. Elle grimace lorsque ses pieds touchent le sable.

-Vous pouvez marcher ?

-Non, avoue-t-elle, piteuse.

Edward décide qu'il est temps de changer de méthode – et de se montrer plus courtois, par la même occasion. Il passe un bras dans son dos, l'autre sous ses jambes, et la soulève avec autant de facilité qu'un peu plus tôt. Surprise, elle s'accroche instinctivement à son cou.

-Qu'est-ce que…

-Nous ne sommes plus très loin. Une heure, peut-être moins. Nous y serons avant la nuit.

Une heure… Une heure, tenue de la sorte contre lui ? Il en faut moins que cela pour la forcer au silence. Après quelques minutes, la première gêne passée, elle laisse sa tête reposer sur l'épaule du jeune homme et fixe son regard sur le dôme.

C'est un dôme, oui. Mais mieux que cela encore. Un ouvrage remarquable, une véritable œuvre d'art. Un sublime assemblage de verre d'un bleu hypnotique et d'une structure métallique tout en arabesques. Et de l'autre côté de la paroi translucide, s'étend la ville la plus haute et la plus vaste qu'elle ait jamais vue.

-Est-ce cela, l'Atlantide ? murmure-t-elle, fascinée.

**¤§¤**

_Dôme de verre, désert, lieu inconnu, quelque part dans l'océan Atlantique, date inconnue_

Le malaise est plus présent que jamais mais, paradoxalement, ils partagent tous deux le sentiment de ne jamais s'être sentis aussi bien. Ce dôme dégage quelque chose ; quoi, ils n'en sont pas sûrs. Mais ils le ressentent au plus profond d'eux-mêmes.

Inconsciemment, Edward presse le pas. Il a oublié sa fatigue et ses muscles courbaturés. Quelque chose le fait avancer presque malgré lui ; autre chose que sa volonté, son envie d'en finir avec cette interminable marche, ou même sa curiosité. Plus que tout ce qu'il a vu de sa vie, plus que la Porte elle-même, ce dôme l'attire, irrésistiblement.

A mesure qu'ils approchent, ils distinguent mieux les subtilités des étranges arabesques métalliques veinant le dôme sur toute sa surface, et les contours des immenses tours et imposants bâtiments qui se profilent à travers lui. Un spectacle à couper le souffle. Dépassant de loin les capacités techniques de l'homme moderne.

L'édifice est entouré d'une large esplanade de pierre étrangement moelleuse, d'un bleu plus clair que celui du dôme. Edward s'arrête et y dépose doucement Catherine, avant d'étirer son corps douloureux. Un peu plus loin, se trouve un vaste auvent vers lequel la jeune fille se dirige à pas précautionneux.

-Venez, il fait frais, ici ! crie-t-elle une fois à l'abri du soleil.

Elle lui fait de grands signes en sautillant presque sur place. Cela fait plaisir à voir. Edward la rejoint. Son regard scrute chaque parcelle de l'endroit, à la recherche d'il ne sait trop quoi. Une entrée, peut-être. Ou juste un peu d'eau. Leur gorge est sèche depuis trop longtemps, et la chaleur n'arrange rien. S'ils ne boivent pas très vite…

Arrivé sous l'ombre bienfaitrice de l'auvent, il continue à observer autour de lui. Et comprend. Cette fraîcheur reposante n'est pas normale ; il y a de l'eau ici ! Il cherche plus attentivement, fébrile.

-Qu'y a-t-il ?

Sans répondre, il saisit le poignet de Catherine et l'entraîne à sa suite. S'il y a de l'eau, il va la trouver. Il marche d'un pas ferme vers la paroi de verre, et la jeune fille le suit sans un mot, boitillante. Le sol mou ne suffit pas à atténuer la brûlure du sable.

Pourtant ils n'ont pas parcouru dix mètres que leur route croise le lit peu profond d'une rivière, bordée de petites plantes sauvages. Sans prendre le temps de réfléchir à l'incongruité de cette découverte, Edward force l'anglaise à s'asseoir et lui plonge sans ménagement les pieds dans l'eau. Léger gémissement.

Ils boivent jusqu'à n'en plus pouvoir, plongeant leurs mains dans le ruisseau et s'aspergeant le visage et le cou dans leur hâte. Puis il se tourne à nouveau vers elle.

Là, cette fois, il peut nettoyer les plaies avec autant d'application qu'il l'a fait, autrefois, pour le sosie de la jeune fille. En silence. Une sorte de recueillement intérieur, qu'il ne partage qu'avec lui-même. En cet instant, il est seul avec lui-même, seul avec ses souvenirs et les conséquences de ses actes. Et, pour la première fois depuis bien trop longtemps, en paix avec lui-même.

Il ne comprend pas comment une telle chose est possible, pour lui qui a toujours vécu avec ses remords et sa culpabilité, allant jusqu'à les porter comme une seconde peau. Une armure, peut-être, censée le tenir à l'écart de tout bonheur. De toute idée de bonheur. Une sérénité depuis longtemps oubliée s'est emparée de lui. Contraire à toute logique. Contraire à ses valeurs.

Il n'en veut pas.

Brusquement, il abandonne ses soins et se relève. Avant de s'éloigner. Catherine le regarde sans comprendre, peinée ; il semblait si serein, et voilà que, soudain, le fardeau qu'il porte est revenu voiler son pâle sourire. Ne peut-il donc s'en défaire ? Ne peut-elle rien pour lui ? Elle se sait impuissante à l'aider ; ne l'a-t-il pas repoussée chaque fois qu'elle a essayé ? Et puis… que peut-elle faire ?

Elle finit de laver ses pieds en grimaçant. L'eau se strie de minces filets rougeâtres ; la peau est plus abîmée qu'elle ne le pensait. Mais cela guérira. Avec un peu de temps. Si elle peut en avoir. Suite aux paroles d'Edward, elle n'a pu s'empêcher d'espérer voir toute l'équipe d'exploration venir à leur secours. Elle sait bien que l'idée même est totalement folle ; mais c'est pour cela qu'elle y croit.

Elle se redresse lentement et traverse le ruisseau. A sa plus grande surprise, la pierre bleue de l'esplanade est non seulement moelleuse, mais aussi et surtout incroyablement douce… Comme un baume qui ferait disparaître la douleur de ses pieds. Elle marche presque normalement. Elle se sent rassurée : avec cela, elle gênera moins Edward.

Celui-ci fait courir ses mains sur le verre, semblant y chercher quelque chose. Le dôme est si grand que, de cette distance, il ressemble à un mur parfaitement droit, aussi haut que large. La jeune fille effleure à son tour la paroi. Lisse. Soyeuse. Et fraîche. Ce n'est pas un verre ordinaire. elle plaque ses deux paumes dessus et approche son visage pour regarder à travers.

Une large route dépare la paroi d'une épaisse enceinte de pierre. Derrière, s'élèvent les premiers bâtiments, de taille moyenne. Les plus grands se trouvent plus loin, bien plus loin. Et tout est baigné d'une lumière bleue irréelle.

-Il n'y a pas d'entrée, remarque Edward.

-C'est impossible.

-Je n'en vois pas.

Catherine s'écarte et regarde de chaque côté. Rien, en effet. Si ce n'est… Attendez, cette vague forme, là ? Ce dessin, esquissé par les arabesques de l'armature de métal ? Elle se rapproche, main en avant, et parcourt du doigt la tige métallique qui saille de la paroi tel un tube nervuré. Ici, c'est ici. Une ligne ondulée, partant du sol jusqu'à… trop haut pour elle.

Instinctivement, elle pose sa main sur la vitre, et murmure quelques mots. Qui s'effacent de sa mémoire aussitôt prononcés. Le verre ondule, puis disparaît. S'évapore, tout simplement. Le premier choc passé, Catherine murmure.

-La voici.

-Vous me surprenez chaque jour un peu plus, Catherine…

**¤§¤**

_Cité sous le dôme, désert, lieu inconnu, quelque part dans l'océan Atlantique, date inconnue_

Ils oublient tout, au moment de pénétrer dans la cité. Leurs compagnons, les épreuves, leur fatigue et tout le reste. Plus rien n'existe que ce qu'ils ont sous les yeux : le but de leur quête, leur destination, enfin là, devant eux. C'est presque inespéré. Ça l'est. Totalement. Un peu fou. Entièrement. Ce qu'ils s'apprêtent à faire est un geste symbolique ; peut-être autant que le sera à son tour, dans quelques dizaines d'années, le premier pas sur cet astre lointain qu'est la lune.

Oui, cette ville sous verre est un lieu mythique, tout aussi magique – inaccessible. Et ils se trouvent face à elle. Atlantis, la capitale de l'empire Atlante. Il ne peut s'agir que d'elle. Et elle n'a pas sombré dans les flots, contrairement à la croyance commune. Elle est juste… abandonnée. Laissée à elle-même. Mais pas engloutie, non. Pas tout à fait.

Edward amorce un pas, s'arrête. Il hésite. Il se sent attiré mais cette attirance l'effraye ; parce qu'il ne la comprend pas. La beauté de la cité ne suffit pas à l'expliquer. Mais, alors qu'il songe que c'est probablement à Catherine d'entrer la première dans ce lieu qui a guidé sa vie entière, il a déjà passé l'ouverture. Il est déjà dans la ville.

Sou souffle se coupe ; il se fige. C'est comme s'il était violemment oppressé par l'atmosphère du dôme – qu'il s'y noyait. Un vif picotement parcourt son corps entier. Suivi d'une intense sensation un peu trop familière. Serait-ce…

Un bref cri étouffé le tire brusquement de sa léthargie. Il se retourne vivement. Catherine est agenouillée au sol, tête pressée entre ses mains, yeux exorbités. Elle n'a plus même la capacité d'émettre le moindre son, de faire le moindre mouvement, autre que trembler, figée en un hurlement devenu muet. En une seconde, il est à ses côtés, oubliant son propre malaise. Est-ce la fatigue qui la fait réagir si vivement ?

-Respirez, lui intime-t-il. Respirez, Catherine, ça va passer.

Malgré tous ses efforts, il ne peut dissimuler totalement la peur qui fait vibrer sa voix. Il réfrène difficilement son envie de la prendre dans ses bras, mais n'a pu s'empêcher d'écarter ses mains pour poser les siennes sur ses joues et la forcer à le regarder.

-Ed… ward ? parvient-elle à murmurer. Qu'est-ce…

-Je ne sais pas, répond-il en toute franchise. Mais c'est fini.

La jeune fille semble alarmée. Elle s'agrippe à lui.

-Vous croyez que ce peut-être dangereux ?

-Non, Catherine, non, assure-t-il.

Il prend sa main et l'aide à se relever. Elle vacille un court instant mais se reprend très vite ; comme s'il ne s'était rien passé.

-Ça n'a pas duré et nous sommes encore là. C'est peut-être encore un nouveau test, et nous l'avons réussi.

-Oui.

-Allons-y.

Si l'extérieur laissait deviner une immense cité, l'intérieur ne fait que confirmer cette impression. Une fois la paroi de verre franchie, ils sont entrés dans un large espace vide, juste devant le mur d'enceinte – en pierre bleue. La porte du rempart est ouverte, le battant parti en poussière depuis trop longtemps déjà ; il n'en subsiste que de rares poutres de bois s'effritant sous les doigts.

La cité est splendide. Elle offre au regard une multitude quasi infinie de nuances de bleu, pas seulement dû à l'éclairage dispensé par le verre sombre soumis aux durs rayons du soleil. Tout est bleu, ici. Ou d'un gris bleuté. Les pierres, le verre, jusqu'aux armatures métalliques. Les autres couleurs ne sont pas absentes pour autant : leurs représentants peuplent d'innombrables jardins perdus ou grimpent paresseusement le long de murs dépourvus de la moindre lézarde.

Catherine et Edward en restent muets de saisissement. Sans même en prendre conscience, le jeune homme saisit de nouveau la main de l'anglaise, et ils arpentent ensemble les rues désertes de la cité abandonnée. Elle devrait être en ruines, ils le savent bien. Mais elle semble n'avoir été délaissée que la veille seulement, et ils peuvent sentir comme des effluves de vie s'en échapper. Irréel. C'est le mot. Tout ici est irréel.

Ils résistent à l'envie de visiter les bâtiments qui les entourent, s'arrêtent souvent pour observer les vastes parcs multicolores, et s'enfoncent un peu plus à chaque pas vers le cœur de la ville. Bientôt, les couleurs se fanent, et le dôme s'assombrit. La nuit tombe.

-Il faut trouver des couvertures, ou du bois, quelque chose pour se réchauffer, déclare finalement Edward. Ça va se rafraîchir, ici aussi.

Catherine acquiesce d'un signe de tête. Après une nuit sur la plage, elle sait à quoi s'en tenir. Pourtant, l'idée de fouiller ce qui devait être des habitations n'est pas pour la ravir. C'est un peu comme profaner un lieu sacré – t le silence et l'immobilité qui règnent ici la dérangent chaque seconde un peu plus. Cette cité devrait être bruyante et animée, songe-t-elle, comme à regrets. Elle imagine sans peine les passants la frôler, se souriant les uns les autres, se saluant tous par leurs noms – ils se connaissent tous, du frère au voisin, jusqu'au voisin du voisin et plus encore. Ou l'enfant qui court en riant et manque la percuter dans sa hâte. Il tomberait par terre et elle l'aiderait à se relever en lui souriant…

-Catherine… Catherine !

Elle sort brusquement de sa torpeur, et remarque la mine inquiète d'Edward. Bien vite remplacée par une sorte d'expression blasée.

-Vous venez ?

-Oui…

**¤§¤**

_Cité sous le dôme, désert, lieu inconnu, quelque part dans l'océan Atlantique, date inconnue_

Contre toute attente, ils dénichent une petite maisonnette perdue au milieu d'un vaste terrain vague envahi d'herbes folles. Sa façade, à demi cachée derrière un épais rideau de vigne vierge, ne ressemble à rien de connu ; rien ne saurait être plus éloigné de l'idée qu'ils se font d'une maison.

L'habitat, de plain pied, s'étend sur un large espace, où il déploie son architecture inhabituelle, faite d'annexes disposées en étoile, et parfois agrémentées d'une petite tour. Son allure générale, digne d'un château du Moyen-âge et pourtant étrangement moderne, s'accorde harmonieusement avec le reste de la ville. Un mélange de vieux et de neuf, plus ancien pourtant que les deux jeunes gens ne peuvent se le figurer.

Catherine n'y entre qu'à contrecœur. Edward, quant à lui, ne fait pas tant de manières. Sans prendre le temps d'observer ce nouveau décor, il déniche une porte dissimulée derrière la vigne. Elle s'ouvre en grinçant ; ici le bois semble avoir résisté au temps.

L'intérieur est chaleureux, confortable. Rien de commun avec les intérieurs d'Amestris ou de ce monde. Pourtant il s'y sent comme chez lui. Un retour à la maison, oui. il préfère ne pas y penser. Depuis le début, cette ville éveille de drôles de choses en lui. C'est à n'y rien comprendre. Et il n'aime pas vraiment cela.

Revenant à sa préoccupation première, il commence à explorer la demeure, afin d'y trouver de quoi se tenir chaud. Le bois est à exclure : trop vieux, il partirait en poussière avant d'avoir brûlé. Et ils n'ont ni le temps ni l'énergie d'aller le couper dans un parc. Quant aux couvertures, il ne trouve dans de supposés placards que de fins draps tout juste bons à décorer un lit. Il n'y a rien. Rien qui puisse leur servir.

Pourtant il sait qu'une nuit dans ce désert sera pire qu'une nuit sur la plage. Infiniment pire. Et la fraîcheur du dôme n'arrangera rien.

-Edward, venez voir !

La voix de la jeune fille s'échappe d'une annexe qu'il n'a pas encore visitée. Ou, plus exactement, de l'annexe d'une annexe. Il écarte un rideau de perles multicolores et se retrouve dans un long corridor aux parois vitrées, fermé à l'extrémité opposée par un rideau semblable à celui qu'il vient de passer. Il distingue vaguement la silhouette de l'anglaise, de l'autre côté.

-Catherine ?

-J'ai trouvé quelque chose, répond-elle.

La pièce qu'il découvre derrière le rideau de perles est remplie d'autant de bois qu'elle peut en contenir. Une mine d'or – à l'époque. Sceptique, Edward frôle une bûche du doigt, avant de s'en saisir sans douceur. Le morceau de bois ne s'effrite pas. La texture est bonne, et le matériau renvoie bien le son caractéristique du bois, lorsqu'il lui donne un coup. Surprenant. Cette réserve est parfaitement bien conservée. Les bûches semblent avoir été coupées la veille – à ceci près que la ville est déserte. Croirait-on.

A moins que…

-Etonnant, dit-il. Mais ça pourra nous servir. Je pense que nous allons nous installer ici pour la nuit.

Non, il ne lui fera pas part de ses craintes. Inutile de l'inquiéter. Il se contentera de garder l'œil ouvert jusqu'au matin, et de la laisser profiter d'un peu de repos. Elle a besoin de calme, et il ne peut dire que les circonstances lui en ont accordé, ces derniers temps. L'insouciance dont elle fait preuve démontre qu'elle n'a rien perçu de ce que lui-même a vu.

Les indices étaient nombreux, mais infimes. Si bien qu'il a préféré croire qu'il se faisait des idées. Mais, cette fois, le doute n'est plus permis : ils ne sont pas seuls sous le dôme.

* * *

Note de l'auteur :

Pardonnez ma trop grande gentillesse envers nos deux pauvres hères... Oui je sais, ça ne se voit pas. Mais imaginez-vous traverser un désert sans avoir rien mangé ni surtout rien bu, je ne pense pas que vous seriez aussi fringuants que ces deux-là à l'arrivée. Mais je suis déjà bien assez méchante avec eux, je n'avais pas le cœur de les faire souffrir à ce point. Pardonnez donc cette légère incohérence.

DreamAngel7 / Angel of Seven Dreams


	17. Apparitions

アトランテイスを征く者

Atlantis wo yuku mono

**Conqueror of Atlantis**

**Chapitre 16 : Apparitions**

La cité est enveloppée d'un linceul de silence et d'obscurité. L'immobilité millénaire de l'Atlantide, continent perdu miraculeusement retrouvé en ces sombres heures, n'a rien perdu de son entêtante puissance. Endormi au cœur de l'océan, le légendaire pays de l'utopie semble attendre quelque chose – ou seulement reposer en paix, tel un sanctuaire sacré, oublié de tous. La belle cité d'Atlantis s'élève au milieu d'un désert mémoriel, une vaste étendue faite de sable et de mythes ancrés dans les mémoires, de mers sans fin et de récits anciens à la véracité récriée.

Une douce brise siffle faiblement entre les bâtisses intactes, agitant les branches vertes des arbres en un lent ballet d'ombres mouvantes. A travers la ville, dans les jardins, dans les parcs, la vie nocturne peu à peu reprend ses droits. Dans la nuit, la cité légendaire se pare des mille et un bruits de sa faune et de sa flore, héritage que seul le temps a su porter son apogée. L'Atlantide est loin d'être abandonnée. A l'écart des Hommes et de leur cupidité, elle vit encore, douce et calme tel un songe.

Les âmes vont, viennent, comme à leur habitude, tout juste intriguées par ces présences nouvelles survenues sur leur territoire inviolé. Ni frayeur ni agressivité dans cette attente curieuse qui les maintient à l'affût. Et lui, au cœur de cette vie en suspens, observe. Attentivement, il observe. Son regard s'est fixé sur eux, dès leur entrée en ces lieux. Ne s'en est dès lors plus détourné, pas une seconde.

Il a suivi leur errance, de loin. Assisté à leurs hésitations, leurs découvertes. Ressenti leur fascination. Leurs craintes, aussi. S'est enivré de leur présence, tant espérée. En vain ? Ils sont enfin là. Tous deux. Réunis en ce lieu, comme il se doit. Ainsi, tout pourra reprendre. Recommencer. Tant de choses peuvent encore arriver, désormais… Lui, doit rester aux aguets, silencieux spectateur des événements prochains. Ou acteur involontaire. Ou volontaire.

* * *

_Cité sous le dôme, lieu inconnu, quelque part dans l'océan Atlantique, date inconnue_

Il y a dans l'air comme une odeur de trêve, un parfum de complicité. Une entente instinctive se passant de mots. Catherine le ressent au plus profond d'elle-même, comme si lui parvenait une fragrance particulière qui apaiserait ses sens. La tension qui régnait entre Edward et elle – est-ce seulement hier, ou un lointain autrefois, presque une autre vie… – paraît avoir succombé face à leur nouvelle situation. A présent, ils se comprennent sans même parler. Mais ce silence partagé est comme un océan de non-dits.

Pour la nuit, Edward a choisi l'une des annexes de la demeure, la plus éloignée de son cœur, et pourvue de deux entrées – ou de deux sorties. La pièce est remplie d'un indescriptible bric-à-brac entreposé là sans souci apparent de rangement. L'air soucieux, Edward en a fait plusieurs fois le tour avant d'enfin se déclarer satisfait. Muette, le regard attaché à ses pas, Catherine s'est contenté d'attendre, attendre qu'il cesse de tourner en rond, attendre qu'il daigne s'expliquer, ou simplement se conduire normalement. Ses traits, tendus depuis leur entrée même dans la cité, semblent s'être assombris plus encore à mesure que le crépuscule teintait l'intérieur du dôme d'une puissante lueur violacée. Jusqu'à l'emmurer dans ce mutisme qui l'éloigne chaque fois un peu plus d'elle.

Mais que peut-elle y changer ?

Quelques lampes à huile, disposées à travers la pièce, dispensent une faible lumière orangée bien futile dans la lueur diffuse qui règne sous le dôme malgré la noirceur de la nuit. Au-dehors, le verre bleuté ne laisse percevoir ni lune ni étoiles, si bien qu'on pourrait les croire absents, dissimulés derrière d'épais et sombre nuages. Leur petite provision de bois semble également fort inutile, dans cet espace clos préservant fraîcheur en journée et chaleur lorsque le soleil se couche. Autant de détails fascinants qui font de l'Atlantide un endroit à part. Non seulement un éden tenu loin de tout, mais aussi un lieu magique aux particularités insoupçonnées. Une merveille, à l'égal des sept de ce monde. Peut-être mieux encore.

Pourtant, la jeune anglaise se sent encore emplie de sentiments contraires. Fascination certes, mais aussi malaise se mêlent en un amalgame de questions insolubles. Elle ne parvient à comprendre cette crainte diffuse qui se répand peu à peu en elle, depuis l'instant où elle a franchi les frontières de cet univers bleuté. Pas une peur, non. Quelque chose de plus profond, de plus... primitif. Différent. Une sensation peut-être plus familière qu'elle ne devrait, dans ce lieu où rien ne ressemble à ce qu'elle connait. L'aura chaleureuse émanant de la cité ne peut expliquer à elle seule ce bien-être parfait, et cette impression tenace de retour chez soi que Catherine ne peut nier ressentir. Edward... est-il dans le même cas ? Elle n'ose lui demander, dans ce silence imperturbable dont il s'est entouré en quelques heures à peine.

Adossée contre un pan de mur, face à lui, elle se laisse aller à tout contempler de lui. Son visage, ses yeux à la mystérieuse teinte d'or, fixant distraitement le sol. Ses longs cheveux de blé, tombant librement sur ses épaules. Le peu de peau que sa chemise légèrement entrouverte laisse deviner sur son torse. Son allure, si lointaine. Il est présent, et pourtant comme absent. Sa respiration, paisible, presque imperceptible. Son esprit, à cent lieues, ou plus encore, de Catherine. Sa présence ici, avec elle – et uniquement elle – est à la fois rassurante et frustrante. Il ne la regarde pas. Existe-t-elle seulement, à ses yeux ? Autrement que comme celle qui a – peut-être – causé la perte de ce frère tant aimé ?

Vers qui son esprit et son cœur sont-ils tournés ?

Un éclat attire son regard. Entre les pans de la chemise entrouverte brille un pendentif cuivré que la jeune noble ne se souvient pas avoir déjà vu. C'est étrange ; Edward ne semble pas homme à porter ce genre d'objet. De sa place, elle ne peut distinguer la forme, à demi cachée sous le tissu, mais son existence seule parvient à l'intriguer.

-Qu'est-ce ? demande-t-elle, presque sans y penser, l'observant effleurer machinalement du doigt les contours du bijou.

Edward redresse la tête, surpris par le bruit soudain de sa voix, pourtant murmurée. Pour la première fois depuis trop d'heures, son regard se fixe sur elle ; l'interrogeant en silence. D'un geste, elle désigne le pendentif. Il baisse le regard vers celui-ci, et son visage s'assombrit aussitôt. Il semble prêt à le dissimuler au regard de la jeune fille, mais se contente de simplement le tourner entre ses doigts. Elle, sent son cœur se serrer. Il apparaît évident que ce bijou lui est précieux. Plus encore que... Réceptacle peut-être d'innombrables souvenirs. A la fois bénédiction et malédiction, tant la douleur que laisse transparaître Edward semble profonde. Et soudain, Catherine ne veut plus savoir.

-Un vieux cadeau, répond-il pourtant.

De sa voix, presque atone, perce malgré son apparente indifférence la pointe de regret qui anime l'étincelle de ses yeux. Ce n'est pas juste un vieux cadeau, Catherine le sait. Elle n'est pas idiote ; et Edward est très mauvais acteur. De qui l'a-t-il eu ? Pourquoi toujours cette mine accablée qui le suit à chaque instant ? Cet objet est-il lié à ces secrets qu'il garde en lui ? Curiosité et peur se disputent la première place dans l'esprit de l'anglaise, au point qu'elle ne sait plus que faire. Le pousser à parler, ou laisser le silence reprendre le contrôle ?

-Je regrette, murmure-t-elle soudain.

-Quoi donc ? demande Edward, relevant sur elle un regard surpris.

-Que vous ayez tant de secrets.

Son visage se durcit à cet instant, une lueur de colère au fond de ses yeux d'or, et il sort, sous prétexte d'une ronde, inutile. La trêve, peut-être, est brisée.

* * *

La demeure abandonnée sombre elle aussi, peu à peu, dans le sommeil. Plus aucun mot n'a été échangé entre les deux visiteurs, suite à ces malheureuses paroles. _Il_ a vu leurs regards se chercher, s'éviter. Perçu le jeu involontaire de leurs consciences, tiraillées entre envie et fuite. Mis au jour le paradoxe de leurs gestes, à la fois ponts tendus entre eux et barrières invincibles.

Les heures passent, longues, monotones. Uniquement bercées par les bruissements de la cité et le souffle régulier de leur respiration. _Il_ ne bouge pas. Patiemment, _il_ continue à observer, étranger à toute lassitude. _Il_ est ici pour eux. _Il_ ne faillira pas à la mission qui est sienne.

Et, doucement, _il_ appelle.

* * *

_Les ténèbres s'étendaient de tous côtés, profondes, silencieuses. Le vide absolu. L'inconnu où que le regard se porte. Un néant affectant les sens, engourdissant la pensée._

_Elle n'en tirait aucune crainte, aucune angoisse. La frayeur n'était ici qu'un vague souvenir, un mot dont la signification serait perdue depuis bien longtemps. L'obscurité l'apaisait. Le silence n'oppressait que la nervosité qui la désertait peu à peu. Un léger parfum de sable humide, de fleurs dégouttant de rosée, titillait sa conscience endormie. Sous ses doigts, sur son visage, une faible brise caressait sa peau étonnamment sensible. Elle se sentait bien. Reposée._

_Ses yeux fermés se plissèrent. Quelque chose, au loin, tentait d'attirer son attention. Rien, dans le rien environnant. Un souffle, pourtant. Une voix, peut-être. Son esprit, troublé, tâcha de l'ignorer. Retourner à sa fade tranquillité. N'y parvint, sollicité sans fin par ce son insistant. Doux, mais si réel. Comme un rappel à la réalité, un rappel à la vie. A ne pas oublier. A reprendre conscience. A s'éveiller._

_Une forme se dessina, pâle, indistinct. L'imprécise esquisse d'un quelque chose qu'elle ne pouvait reconnaître. L'étincelle vibrante d'un regard, le voile carmin d'un bouche ; suspendus au milieu des contours nébuleux d'un visage opalin. Un visage. Les ondulations d'une chevelure grisée l'encadraient en finesse, semblables à une aura d'argent reflétant d'imaginaires rayons de soleil. L'entourait un mystérieux halo, de puissance et de sérénité. Une atmosphère calme et familière. Oui. Familière._

_Il parla. Et, cette fois, elle l'entendit._

-Jenaï !

Ses yeux s'ouvrent sur la surface bleutée d'un mur soumis à la lumière du matin. Respiration saccadée, haletante ; le visage couvert d'une sueur glacée, le cœur battant à tout rompre. De quoi a-t-elle peur ? L'écho de cette voix méconnue – connue – s'estompe au fil des aspirations nerveuses, et ne reste bientôt plus de ce rêve que le sentiment tenace d'une frayeur dépourvue de la moindre raison.

-Catherine !

Edward surgit soudain dans la pièce, la peur se lisant sur son visage. Du cri de la jeune fille, il a immédiatement imaginé le pire ; mais ne trouve dans l'annexe rien autre qu'elle, regard fixe, visage crispé. Rien, personne. Elle est seule – seule, mais choquée. Il s'agenouille devant elle, prend son visage entre ses mains. Il ne peut se défaire de l'inquiétude qui s'est emparé de tout son être jusqu'à l'étreindre d'une poigne sans merci.

Ses cris sont comme la balle d'un revolver venue se loger en son cœur.

-Catherine, qu'y a-t-il ? Que s'est-il passé ?

-Je… Un mauvais rêve… sûrement… bredouille-t-elle, en se passant une main sur le visage. Rien qu'un mauvais rêve…

Elle ferme les yeux et laisse glisser un long soupir. Edward s'écarte vivement, tente de reprendre contenance. Tout cela, toute cette angoisse… pour un cauchemar ?

-Ne me faites pas peur pour si peu, s'exclame-t-il.

-Je suis navrée…

-C'est bon, puisque vous n'avez rien.

Il se relève, époussette distraitement son pantalon, évitant autant que possible de la regarder. Elle, darde sur lui un regard moqueur.

-Vous inquiéteriez-vous donc de mon sort, Edward ? demande-t-elle, taquine.

-Evidemment ! réplique-t-il brusquement.

Leurs yeux se croisent, l'espace d'un instant suspendu entre aveu et surprise. Puis chacun se détourne, gêné par la vérité de ces paroles. Pour des raisons bien différentes.

-Vous avez crié un mot… reprend-il après un long, trop long silence.

-Lequel ?

-Gé… na-i, je crois.

-Gé-na-i ?

Il l'observe un court instant, sourcils froncés.

-Qu'y a-t-il ? s'inquiète Catherine devant son soudain mutisme.

-La prononciation n'est pas bonne, répond-il seulement.

-Comment saurais-je la prononciation de ce mot ? Je l'entends pour la première fois.

Ils se défient du regard. Ou plutôt, elle le défie du regard. Il faut peu de temps à Edward pour abandonner la partie et quitter l'annexe pour la verdure bleutée du jardin sauvage. Laissant Catherine à la fois frustrée et troublée. Agacée et inquiète. Qu'est-ce donc que ceci ? Qu'est-ce donc que toute cette histoire ? Hier encore, il cherchait à la rassurer, à éloigner d'elle toute trace de cette culpabilité dont elle ne pouvait se défaire. Hier encore, elle s'accrochait à lui, à sa présence et à sa fiabilité. Et aujourd'hui... Tout redeviendrait-il comme avant ? Ont-ils seulement la moindre chance de s'entendre, eux que tout sépare ? Elle-même... ne fait rien, rien pour arranger les choses. S'emportant illégitimement dès lors qu'il fait mine de prendre ses grands airs. Et inversement ; ils ne se laissent pas l'ombre d'une chance.

-Ah !

Elle découvre avec surprise l'état de ses pieds : meurtris au coucher, parfaitement guéris au lever. Comment est-ce possible ? Ne pouvant croire pareil miracle, elle palpe attentivement chaque centimètre carré de peau, ne ressentant rien de plus que le contact de ses doigts froids. Aucune douleur. Comme si, jamais, ses pieds n'avaient souffert le moindre mal, la moindre blessure.

-Quoi ? résonne une voix à la fois furieuse et inquiète.

-Mes pieds ! répond seulement Catherine, ne pouvant les quitter du regard. Ils sont guéris.

Edward hausse un sourcil, sceptique. Et constate malgré lui qu'elle dit vrai. C'est impossible pourtant, il le sait. La peau était si abîmée par le sable qu'il pensait qu'elle en garderait toute sa vie les stigmates. Et pourtant, en une nuit, la voilà guérie, totalement. Le soleil les a-t-il définitivement rendus fous ? Le rire de Catherine éclate soudain, joyeux, léger. Un rire qui aurait pu appartenir à la jeune villageoise – et ne va guère à la fière noble qui a depuis investi sa vie. Son cœur se serre à cette pensée, tout autant que son âme se laisse aller à souhaiter que jamais il ne s'arrête. Kana... n'avait-elle jamais ri en sa présence ?

Catherine se lève, sautille d'un pied sur l'autre comme pour vérifier qu'ils peuvent tous deux la porter sans souffrir, et se lance dans une ronde enfantine, sans cesser de rire. Sa joie est contagieuse ; malgré lui, malgré son chagrin jamais émoussé, Edward ne peut empêcher ses lèvres de s'étirer en un fin sourire. Il aurait tant aimé voir en elle Kana, et non Catherine... Mais il ne le peut, et ne désire plus les confondre. La douleur est déjà trop grande de devoir, jour après jour, supporter son visage et son regard. Même s'il ne peut se débarrasser de ses crimes, il se doit de redonner à Catherine son entière identité - et ne plus jamais lui superposer un souvenir éteint dans le sang.

-Qu'avez-vous dit, sur le bateau ? demande-t-il soudain.

La question a ressurgi en lui, comme incongrue. Mais il n'a pu se retenir de la poser. Il veut savoir. Savoir comment elle a pu, seule, trouver la clé de l'Atlantide, quand si peu de temps auparavant, elle luttait encore sur le chiffrage insoluble de son cahier secret.

-Sur le bateau ? répète-t-elle.

Elle s'arrête de tournoyer, et le regarde sans comprendre. Cette lueur insouciante dans son regard lui paraît soudain comme la lame aiguisée d'un couteau – ou sa propre lame, retournée contre lui. Il ne peut supporter cette expression ; elle n'appartient qu'à Kana.

-L'énigme, précise-t-il, la voix légèrement tremblante. Lorsque la tempête vous a emportée...

-L'énigme... répète-t-elle encore. Je ne sais pas, je ne m'en souviens pas. C'est important ?

Elle ne semble pas se rendre compte que la réponse est, en effet, très importante. Dès lors, devrait-il s'en soucier ? Ne devrait-il pas songer, lui aussi, que le principal est qu'ils aient réussi à passer les frontières de l'île ? Mais dans ce cas... qu'en est-il des autres ? L'ouverture créée par Catherine leur a-t-elle aussi profité ? Dans la tourmente qui les a pris, rien n'est moins sûr. Mais il ne veut – ne peut – perdre espoir. Pas maintenant. Baisser les bras signifierait abandonner Al, et tous les autres. Et ne plus représenter le seul soutien que Catherine possède encore. Il ne peut trahir aucun d'eux ; il n'en a pas la force. Alors il croit, envers et contre tout.

-Non... Non, ça n'a aucune importance.

Et il lui sourit.

* * *

La matinée est bien avancée, lorsqu'ils quittent enfin la demeure abandonnée où ils ont passé la nuit. _Il_ ne les a pas quittés du regard une seule fois. Pas une seule depuis leur arrivée. Toujours, fidèle observateur, _il_ est resté auprès d'eux, attendant les signes, attendant... rien, peut-être. Tout à la fois. Et _il_ a vu. D'infimes changements, subtiles modifications. Rien qu'ils ne puissent percevoir, et pourtant, l'engrenage commence déjà à lentement tourner ses roues crantées, dans le sens qui lui plaît. Les fines chaînes qui les y retiennent les entraîneront malgré eux dans le tourbillon de leur destinée.

Ils ne peuvent fuir. Ils ne peuvent fuir le Destin de l'Atlantide ; ils ne peuvent fuir leur propre Destin.

* * *

_Cité sous le dôme, lieu inconnu, quelque part dans l'océan Atlantique, date inconnue_

Ils marchent depuis de longues minutes – des heures peut-être – sous la lumière bleutée du dôme. Le soleil à son zénith traverse l'épais verre pour se disperser majestueusement sur toute la ville, tel un embrasement irréel qui sourdrait de partout et nulle part à la fois. Le silence feutré de la cité intensifie leur recueillement instinctif ; ils se taisent, n'osant parler. De peur, peut-être, que leurs voix ne viennent troubler le calme repos de l'Atlantide.

Aujourd'hui encore, ils se tiennent la main, geste naturel auquel aucun d'eux n'a pris garde. Ils avancent, côte à côte, comme lui-même l'aurait fait autrefois, en compagnie de Kana. Une intense complicité s'est créée malgré eux, autour d'eux, renforçant le cocon qui s'est tissé dès leur entrée dans la cité. Rien n'a changé – mais tout semble différent.

La cité dévoile peu à peu ses secrets, en dégradés de gris oscillant sous la lueur bleue du jour. Edifices de pierres ou de métal se disputent la place, au cœur d'une harmonie sans cesse renouvelée ; assemblages hétéroclites de neuf et d'ancien, à la fois vétuste et futuriste, la fière capitale de l'Atlantide se dresse, hors du temps, défiant logique et gravité.

Défiant lois et pensées, raison et sentiments.

Aujourd'hui encore, Catherine se laisse bercer par l'atmosphère indolente des lieux ; chaque sens aux aguets, elle sent ses perceptions s'aiguiser, s'étendre, s'échapper, dans toutes les directions à la fois. Elle n'est plus ici, main dans celle d'Edward. Elle est ailleurs. Elle est partout. Sa conscience se perd dans l'immensité, s'évase et joue, insouciante, entre les murs familiers. S'enfuit et s'invente, une fois encore, les élans effacés des vies qui se sont nouées ici.

Sous ses yeux troublés, les rues s'animent, le silence se pare du souffle d'existences depuis longtemps disparues. D'abord de vagues mouvements de couleurs, floues, translucides. Surimpressions insaisissables sur fond de ville fantôme, feux follets semblant danser la trille d'une imagination libérée. Les formes se précisent, se fardent de contours, de sourires et de gestes. Hommes et femmes, enfants, dont la réalité ne peut plus être niée que par la raison, prisonnière des fers que l'esprit lui forge.

Elle voit, autour d'elle, les âmes endormies s'éveiller, se clarifier, égéries d'un ballet millénaire qui n'aurait jamais eu de fin. Vibrance et transparence. Comme des échos d'événements passés, révolus, ils évoluent tels des spectres ignorant tout de leur triste sort. Insouciance, confiance ; l'affliction inspirée par ces pâles reflets d'autrefois lui étreint le cœur. Elle n'a qu'à tendre le bras ; elle pourrait les toucher.

Elle entend, voix lointaines, les rumeurs des conversations, le sens des mots lui parvient, comme autant de paroles venues d'un trop ancien souvenir, oublié, refoulé, au-delà de la conscience. Ses lèvres remuent, malgré elle, forment les syllabes muettes de réponses qu'elle ne peut émettre. Malgré ses perceptions, floues, réalistes, elle prend mesure de cette frontière qui la sépare, à jamais, de cet univers.

Une pression sur sa main la ramène à la réalité – au présent. Elle tourne un visage perplexe vers Edward, et croise son regard inquiet. Hoche la tête, simplement, pour le rassurer. Tout va bien. Autour d'eux, les rues désertes ne respirent qu'au rythme irrégulier du vent. Le ballon bigarré, abandonné par les jeux, roule, roule, s'échoue à son pied et s'évapore, dans un souffle d'air. L'illusion, douce, s'est évanouie.

Frissonnant sous l'assaut d'un brusque sentiment de solitude, Catherine se rapproche d'Edward. Sa présence, soudain, s'érige comme le phare au sein d'une nuit sans lune, lueur solitaire et rassurante au cœur du désert. Lui, resserre son étreinte, et force le pas. Serein tout autant que tendu, il semble mal à l'aise dans cette cité qu'il ne peut pourtant s'empêcher d'admirer, vaincu par sa beauté et l'aura qu'elle dégage, irrésistible poison.

Ils sont comme fragments et étrangers, à la fois attirés et repoussés par la capricieuse Atlantide.

Edward s'immobilise. Main crispée sur celle de la jeune anglaise, chaque parcelle de son corps tendue à l'extrême, il semble à l'écoute de quelque chose, attentif à tout, lorsque rien ne leur parvient.

-Qu'y a-t…

-Ch…

Un doigt sur les lèvres, sourcils froncés, il écoute, un instant. Puis, se penche vers elle, scrutant rues et jardins alentours.

-Vous n'avez rien entendu ? questionne-t-il, à voix basse.

Elle s'apprête à répondre par la négative lorsqu'un son, enfin, attire son attention. Une voix, deux voix ; plus, peut-être. Feutrées, étouffées, elles n'en paraissent pas moins proches. Traces volubiles d'une présence qui ne se dilue pas dans la poussière du temps. Sourire incrédule, pour la jeune femme. Doute et suspicion, sur le visage de son compagnon.

-Suivez-moi, pas un bruit, murmure-t-il.

Sans un mot, le plus silencieusement possible, ils remontent l'avenue, guidés par les seules voix. Rien d'illusoire, en elles ; si l'oreille d'Edward les perçoit.

Qui ?

Quels hommes ont pénétré le sanctuaire ? Foulé cette terre ? Souillé ce sol sacré de leurs pas impurs ? Quelle conquête, quel sacrilège, les a menés là ?

Céder au doute ; malgré lui, Edward se laisse envahir par le soupçon. L'éventualité l'effraye, le torture. Sa propre omission des dangers qui les ont jusqu'alors escortés l'enferme dans une prison d'angoisse ; son insouciance et son oubli lui apparaissent, plus terribles qu'une tempête. Et si… si _ces_ hommes, eux aussi, sont parvenus jusqu'à la cité légendaire ? Si tel se trouve être le cas, alors la faute est plus grave encore qu'ils ne l'imaginaient ; quel qu'en soit le vrai responsable.

Si les événements d'Allemagne, si l'histoire de la mythique Shamballa, devaient se reproduire ici…

N'est-ce pas ce qu'il souhaitait, au fond ? Retrouver l'apprenti aventurier Afner, pour arrêter Grigôl. Se trouver en Atlantide sans eux ne reviendrait-il pas à échouer dans cette mission ?

Mais il le sait, désormais : il refuse de leur offrir la cité en pâture.

Il s'avance, inquiet. Se baisse derrière un muret de pierres bleutées. Il sait que son appréhension trouve lentement son écho chez la jeune femme, mais il ne peut contenir les vagues de craintes qui l'assaillent, alors qu'il prend conscience du risque, et de ses propres désirs. Il ignore ce qu'il fera, si leurs poursuivants sont parvenus au bout de ce périlleux voyage. Il espère, ardemment, qu'il s'agit… de ses compagnons de voyage, à tout le moins. Court regard à Catherine, qui ne peut dissimuler ni frayeur ni fol espoir. Il l'espère pour eux, et pour elle.

Un cri, tout près. C'est Catherine ; redressée, main sur le cœur, elle fixe devant elle, une scène qu'il ne peut voir. Un sourire illumine son visage ; un sourire… un soulagement sans fin, une joie sans bornes. Indécis, il la regarde, mais soudain elle s'échappe ; sa main a quitté la sienne si vite qu'il n'a eut le temps de la retenir.

-Catherine !

Mais ce n'est pas lui qui a crié ce nom. Interdit, il se relève, se tourne vers l'autre côté du mur, où s'étend un large jardin centrée d'une vaste clairière et, au cœur de cette clairière, Catherine serre entre ses bras la silhouette brune d'Emiya Hargreaves, étudiante historienne française, perdue en mer. Derrière elles, un camp s'est établi, où il peut apercevoir quelques visages connus. Apercevoir seulement, car une silhouette fond sur lui en hurlant sa joie, et le projette au sol sans ménagement.

-Hey… Salut, Al…

* * *

_**Note de l'auteur :**_

Navrée pour cet indescriptible retard, j'ai traversé pas mal de difficultés tant niveau écriture que vie personnelle, et j'écris dorénavant de façon hachée. Désolée pour les retards et coupures occasionnés...

_Angel of Seven Dreams / DreamAngel7_


End file.
